Long Lost Reunion
by IvyWinx5045
Summary: What would happen if Bloom had another sister? More importantly,what would happen if she wasn't a fairy? When Bloom learn she has a another long lost sister, everything changes, especially when she learns what her sister really is. And when people keep coming after her sister for a power she hasn't even heard about before, what will happen to both of them? PLEASE R&R
1. Wait Who?

**By the way...I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB OR IT'S CHARACTERS! if i did, then i would be a very rich person...but i do own a clarinet (Squidward's unite!)**

**This takes place after season 3 but before the movie…just so no one gets super confused or something….hope u like XD**

"May I see you girls in my office?"Mrs. Faragonda asked Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, and Flora from down the hallway.

"Sure," said Bloom with a puzzled look on her face. She looked at the other girls for something, anything as to why Mrs. F would want to see them. They all shrugged.

They all walked into her office to see what could possible cause Mrs.F to want an out-of-nowhere meeting with them.

"Something's happened, something I didn't expect, at least I didn't expect it to pop up like this," Mrs. Faragonda said.

"It's not Baltor is it?" Bloom said in panicked voice.

"No, it's nothing like that," a slight smile wiped across the headmistress' face.

"Then what could it be?",chimed in Stella. "If it's not Baltor and _hopefully_ not the trix, then what could it be?"

"It's nothing that involves anyone of them or anyone evil for that matter," Mrs. Faragonda answered back, "This is more about Bloom than anyone else."

"Well what is it Mrs. F?"

"I don't know exactly how to put this," a focused look appeared on the headmistress' face. "But Bloom…"

All the girls stared at her with expressions that ranged from curious to just down right confused.

"Bloom…you have...another sister."

Everyone froze. The room froze. Time froze. It was as if someone had sucked all the air out the room. At least it felt like it did. Bloom stood at the front of the room a look of betrayal and surprise plastered on her face while everyone else stared at wide-eyed at the headmistress as she walked around her desk towards Bloom.

"W-w-What?" Bloom said, better put, screamed.

"I didn't know about this until recently either Bloom. It surprised me just as much as it just surprised you. Others thought that I shouldn't even tell you about her, but I knew this was something I couldn't keep from you."

"Wait!.." interrupted Musa from the other side of the room, "What do you mean you just found out?I thought Daphne was her only sister and why would someone want to keep this from Bloom?"

"There was no real evidence that she was your sister until recently...with everything that's been happening with her, from knowing for a fact that she's from Sparxs even though she grew up on a different planet to the dreams she's apparently been having, it was clearer now than before," stated .

Bloom stood over by the headmistresses desk, feeling a little better now knowing that Mrs.F hadn't been hiding the secret from her as long as she had thought. As if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Alexandra Marie. Well, now it's Alexandra Marie Sparxs."

"I like her name," Layla added out of nowhere, standing crossed arm over by Musa and Tecna who were sitting on the couch.

"We have to find her!" Bloom said looking at everyone in the room.

"She's just fine where she is. She's already in Magix, in fact she's at the best place she could possibly be right now." Mrs. Faragonda stated, trying to calm down Bloom.

"Why can't she come here?"

"It's better if she stays there right know. And there's something else you should know, something _all_ of you should know"

Bloom didn't mind hearing the unknown fact about her sister, at least Mrs. F wasn't trying to hide it from her.

"She is magical but she's not a fairy like all of you, but before any of you ask, she's not a witch either."

"But…but…," Tecna stuttered, "That's impossible. Those are the only two kinds of magical beings in the Magix dimension, unless she's a like a wizard or some kind of mermaid."

The rest the Winx shivered on the inside, especially Bloom, not one of them could imagine being a mermaid…or anything other than a fairy.

"No, she's not a Mermaid or a girl wizard," a smile flashed across 's face, "She's much different, something you've never heard of before."

"She's an Angel."

**(next chapter will tell what that is exactly) XD**


	2. Introductions and Explainations

****I don't own winx club!... (But I do own a clarinet…SQUIDWARDS UNITE!)****

**At Flyix (unknown school in the Magix dimension)**

"Get up! I will NOT let you make me late!" I heard screamed from shower, then the mediocre singing I had gotten used to continued.

"Be quiet, Ms. Mediocre!" I screamed back as I pulled a pillow over my head to block out the scream I knew I was about to hear.

"You think you could do better!You know what? Next time you sing in the shower, I'll just scream YOU SUCK though the door the whole time! And you know what else?..."

And listened to that for about 10 minutes or however long it took for Ember to get out of the shower.

"Why do we need to get up anyways?" I whinnied, "its Saturday…S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y." Sometimes she needs a little help understanding things.

"Yea but it's the 2nd Saturday, Alex. You should know what that means. I think they said Prof. Avalon was coming back to teach it again."

I jumped out of bed when I heard that. The 2nd and 4th Saturday's of each month equaled a special self-defense class taught by some visiting professor…and let's just say that I'm definitely NOT Prof. Avalon's favorite.

"You didn't tell me before?" I screamed while changing into my usual baggy black cargo shorts, green tank top and grey hoodie with my flip-flops. The whole time I was screaming cuss words that shouldn't be repeated; she just sat there, taking her god-damn time brushing her long magenta-purple hair.

"I thought you knew," a smile broke out on her face, "You always seem to know about things like this.I mean I've known since Monday."

"You've known for a WEEK?" I screamed while brushing my light brown, blonde-streaked hair, putting my contacts, and brushing my teeth.

"Everyone's known for a week. Now come on, I don't want to look like the late idiot." Ember walked out in her usual skinny jeans and red and black striped t-shirt with sandals.

Ember and I ran out of our dorm and down to the courtyard.

Flyix was a lot like Alfea, but instead of opening up in the front, it completely closed around itself. Like a big circle. The only way to get in or out was to go through the gate in the north way or to fly over the walls. Flying was always easier.

"You 2 take forever."

"That's a nice way to say hi to your girlfriend," Ember said while holding Preven in a hug.

Preven was one of the other sophomores at Flyix, technically making him an Armix angel.

But I'll explain that later.

He had dark blue eyes with jet black hair. Had a bit of a build and was wearing his jeans and his royal blue t-shirt with his converse. If you met him in real life let's just say he'd blend with the crowd, something every angel try's to do.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, trying to avoid all the romantic smoozing I witnessing.

"You mean this guy?"

"OMFG! Don't scare me like that!" I said while pushing him away from me.

"You were asking for it," Adrian said with a smile.

Adrian was a lot like Preven, even considering the fact that they were bonded (will be explained later). He had the same slight build but with spiky midnight blue hair along with golden yellow eyes and was wearing his jeans with his black t-shirt.

"We need to get over to the auditorium guys. If we're even a second late, I got a feeling that Avalon is going crazy about it, considering who you 2 are." Preven said looking at his watch and pointing to us.

So we all ran and sat down in the auditorium, making sure that we weren't in the front or all the way in the back.

**At Alfea inside 's office**

"What's an Angel?" Flora asked from beside the couch.

"Yea. I can't find anything about Angels on my PDA." Tecna chimed in.

"That's because angels are unknown, better put a secret that only a select few get to know about." Ms. Faragonda stated as if memorized.

"Is that why you said that people didn't want me to know about Alexandria?" Bloom asked.

"Yes. The existence of angels is probably the best keep secret in Magix. Only those who have to know about them do. Mainly just the angels themselves. They're the secret guardians that protect everything in the magical dimension."

"Wait. So bloom's sister part of a secret unknown group of magical creatures called angels that protect everything we know and love without us knowing about it? Not that hard to understand."

"That's correct, Layla. It actually sounds more complicated then it seems. Let me explain."

**At Flyix**

Angels are like the ultimate combination of fairy and specialist (and witch if there a dark angel).

Yes, we have the big giant wings that look like bird wings, but they're different for every angel. Dark angels have black wings decorated with the color that symbolizes our element (fire, time, mind control, water, and imagination… all that good stuff) Regular angels, (also known as angels of the light, light angels, etc.) have white wings decorated with their color.

Each angel's power comes from a certain thing, like a fairy's does. We go to Flyix to learn how to use it, blah, blah, and blah. Except for the fact we learn to use swords, bows & arrows and all those weapons. XD

As an Angel we have 4 basic stages of being an Angel. Angelix, Armix, Protectix, and Believix. Angelix and Armix basically equals the winx transformation for a fairy. We just use 2 names to tell the sophomores from the freshmen. We'll talk about Protectix and Believix when we get there.

_Now for the tricky parts… (That means you should actually read this part_)

There are 2 kinds of angels, Light Angels(normally just called Angels) and Dark Angels.

Angels have a lighter based power, a more positive energy then negative based power, like Fairy's.

Dark Angels have a darker based power, a more negative energy then positive energy based power, more like a witch.

Being a Dark Angel is not a curse, you're born as the angel you are and there's nothing you can do about it.

Now for the bonding part I was talking about earlier…

Every Angel bonds with another Angel, like how a fairy bonds with their pixie. The only thing that's different is the fact that only Dark Angels can bond with (light) Angels and vice versa.

Now every Angel has a symbol. For example, Ember's is a sun with a flame inside of it. There symbol always corresponds with an angels power. Ember's is fire, which explains the flame design in it.

Bonded Angels always have similar symbols. Me and Ember both the same sun design in our symbols, but a different design inside of the sun.

Now that the complicated Angel related stuff has been explained, let me introduce myself.

My name is Alexandria Marie. Just call me Alex. I mean it.

Marie is not part of my first name and it's not my last name. It's just my middle name.

I don't have a last name.

I'm a Dark Angel, I just don't know what I'm the Dark Angel of… My symbol is a sun (like Ember's) with a yin-yang symbol as the sun.

I'm bonded to Ember, the Angel of Fire. Her symbol (like I said earlier) is a sun with a flame inside of it. She has long magenta-purple hair with violet eyes and was dating Preven.

Preven's dating Ember, and I already told you what he looked like. Anyways he was the Dark Angel of Water and was bonded to Adrian. His symbol is like Adrian's but instead a clock he had a circle with squiggles that looked like waves that look like it was speeding one direction.

Adrian's been my friend for who knows how long and was bonded to Preven. He was the Angel of time and his symbol was basically a clock that looked like it was speeding in one direction, but you should already know what looks like.

Professor Avalon finally finished his class, but not before he could throw a couple "Defensive" fireballs at us. So Ember, Adrian, Preven, and me all walked out to the courtyard, trying to figure out what the hell to do with our Saturday.


	3. Seeing Past the Gap

****I don't own winx club!... (But I do own a clarinet…SQUIDWARDS UNITE!)****

**At Alfea**

"God, that is complicated…" Musa said scratching her head.

"Ok…Maybe it was harder to understand then I thought," Layla added.

"That's another reason only a few know about them, too. Understanding everything about Angels can get confusing." Mrs. Faragonda said with a smile on her face.

"When can we meet her?" Bloom asked anxiety in her voice.

"That's something for fate to decide."

"So, we'll never know when we will meet Alexandria?" Flora asked; concerned about how Bloom would react to the answer she received.

"Yes. But I can show her to you if you like," Ms. F said, lifting her hand as if she was getting ready to form a portal.

"Yes!" everyone answered in unison.

"I can only show her to you," She said as all the others gathered around the forming portal, "You will be able to hear and see her, but she won't be able to see or hear any of you."

The portal finished creating itself and in the image of a girl with cyan eyes and blonde streaked light brown hair while wearing a green tank top with black baggy cargo shorts and a grey hoodie tied around her waist. Other than the hair, she looked exactly like Bloom.

"I'm guessing that's Bloom's sister… I mean she looks exactly like her," Stella said.

"Yes, that's Alexandria, and that's Ember. Her bonded Angel." Mrs. Faragonda stated, pointing to a girl with long magenta-purple hair and violet eyes.

"Is it me or does she look really familiar?" Musa asked.

"You're right, she reminds me of someone…" Tecna said.

"Riven. She reminds me of Riven," Layla stated, confident about her answer.

"SHH!" Stella said, frustration in her voice, "I can't hear them." She pointed at the portal.

From the portal, voices could be heard. The one's coming from the girls was easier to identify then the others.

"What are we supposed to do now? I mean it's Saturday! You know I can't be kept inside doing nothing…I'll go crazy! But what about..."

"SHUT UP! I know I agreed to get used to your crazy ranting, but that doesn't mean I can't listen to it forever!" Alexandria screamed, hands over her ears.

"Sorry… If I have to put with your dub step music, then you will have to deal with my ranting."

"But I already deal with your shower singing!"

"What do I hear about singing in the shower?" someone asked, coming up behind Ember and grabbing her in a bear hug from behind.

"She's mediocre...but don't tell her." Alex whispered loudly.

"Be quiet!" Ember screamed, hitting her friend in the shoulder.

"I have to agree with Alex. I never hear Preven point out how great of a singer his girlfriend is," another guy stated as he walked up to the others.

"Yes! At least Adrian is on my side."

"Whatever… we could just go to Magix. I mean I hear that they got some new movie playing." Ember said, evaluating all her choices.

"No, I planned on saving that one for tonight." Preven said, looking at the magenta haired girl as she smiled nervously.

Alex and Adrian looked at each other, and then made one of those "OMG I think I'm gonna puke" kind of faces.

"You're just jealous," Ember said seeing what they were doing.

"No…I'm perfectly fine the way I am," Alex said, looking at Adrian as they both started saying, "Single, Lonely, and Perfect."

The other two started crack up as Adrian suggested that they go play Halo: Anniversary Edition.

Preven suddenly understood what he was thinking, even though he wasn't even close enough to hear what he was saying.

"Wait up!" he yelled as they started walking away. Ember knew exactly what he was talking about.

"If you want to come you're gonna have to put your wings away," Alex answered, totally unaffected by what he said.

Preven had his Angel wings out, since he probably used them to fly down from his dorm. They were mainly black with what almost looked like poka-dots that were royal blue, and when he extended them to confirm if he really did have them out, they almost reached what seemed to be an 18 foot wing span.

"Well sorry, just wait up!" he said as he made his wings fade away with the shake of his shoulders. Ember followed the others as they all ran inside the school.

"Those have got to be some big wings," Musa said as the portal faded away.

"No kidding," Layla added.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Flora said as she started walking out the door and over to the apartment.

Tecna looked down at her watch. 6:15 It's was still kinda early, but the other girls agreed. They all had had a long day.

"Yea. I'm right behind you Flora." Bloom said, following her roommate.

The other girls all followed them out of the headmistress' office and over to their apartments.

**Later that evening**

"So how do you feel?"

"About what?" Bloom asked, unprepared for the question Flora had just asked her.

"About having another sister. I mean, you must have been through a lot today." Flora said as she got out of bed and walked over to Bloom, who was laying in her bed.

"I don't know, it's just such a surprise…" Bloom said as she moved from laying down to sitting upright on her bed.

"It's just…why hasn't anyone told me before? Mrs.F,Daphne, why didn't anyone tell me I had another sister?"

"I don't know sweetie, but look at the bright side," Flora said, sitting next to Bloom, "You have another sister. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am! It… it just came out of nowhere. And I don't even know when I'm going to meet her." Bloom said, putting her face in her hands.

"Don't worry," Flora told her roommate as she hugged her, "we'll meet her soon, besides I'm a little more worried about how Chatta is going to react when she finds out."

Bloom smiled, remembering how every time Chatta heard about something, she would try to turn it into a cheer.

All the pixies had gonna back to Pixie Village for the day and weren't going to be back until tomorrow. She also remembered the pixies talking about some new friend they wanted to introduce to the girls, but couldn't remember who exactly.

"I think we should go to bed, with the pixies coming back and everything." Flora said with a yawn.

"I think your right. Night Flora," Bloom said, yawning just as loudly.

Flora got up and walked over to her bed, getting back under the covers and went to sleep.

Bloom got back under her comforter as well, but couldn't go to sleep just yet. She still had too much on her mind


	4. Chamber?

**I don't own winx club!... (But I do own a clarinet…SQUIDWARDS UNITE!)**

**Srry for taking for long on an update. I had UIL for Band, Tennis stuff, along with track, Marching Band practice, plus STAAR testing (dare u to try and guess which I live in ) But hey! Better late than never right? RIGHT? Are you gonna answer me? Guess not.**

**By the way I'm ALWAYS open for comments and DEFENITLY ideas! I find it fun incorporating idea other people came up with into my stories….and it helps me come up with OTHER ideas. **

**With the Pixies**

"That was so much fun! I can't believe all that happened! I mean…"

"Chatta, please! It's not lady like to talk excessively while flying" Tune said.

"How much longer until we get back to Alfea?" Lockette asked in a kind of annoyed tone.

"I say… we'll be there in about 1 hour and 57 minutes," Digit answered. "Unless we start walking faster or fly," Digit looked down at her little PDA, trying to calculate exactly how long it take with walking for flying at different paces.

Earlier, the Pixies had left Pixie Village to start the trek back to Alfea. Yes, they had left early, but they all had decided that they should surprise the Winx by arriving…early. Now all of them were trying to remember whose stupid idea it had been in the first place. In fact, the only thing everyone had agreed on was the undeniable fact that IT WAS A STUPID IDEA.

The only pixie that wasn't fighting or yawning was probably Chamber.

Everyone had also decided that they should introduce Chamber to the rest of the girls. The only reason they hadn't already was because she didn't live at Alfea, and probably was never going to.

Chamber was the pixie of Locks and Keys. Simple. Any time some got locked out of their house or car or …whatever, they called Chamber.

She wore a simple green shirt that had one sleeve on her right shoulder that reached her elbow while her left shoulder was fully exposed, paired with what looked like jeans. Chamber's wings matched Amore's. Her hair was pitch black and reached the middle of her back and her eyes were light blue-grey color.

They continued their walk back to Alfea, since everyone was too tired to fly or run in any way.

Soon enough, they came across the big clearing that they always walked past. Like always, it was big, empty, and green. You know, what a clearing looks like.

"If we continue walking at this pace, we have another 2 hours and 51 minutes left"

"Uggghhh" All the pixies chorused together.

"If we increase our pace by half a step, we'll be there in an hour and 42 minutes."

"Don't mind if I do!" Lockette said, obviously tired and annoyed by everyone else.

"Chamber, come on!" Amore said, looking back at Chamber who had suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Chatta asked.

"Oh…Nothing. It's just that I always get a weird feeling over here," Chamber said, motioning at the clearing.

"Well, it's probably nothing. What time is it?"

"9:59." Tune answered as she peeked over at Digit's PDA.

"Come on. If we keep moving, we might, I repeat, MIGHT get there by 2." Lockette said.

Chamber continued forward at the same pace as the other pixies, but out of nowhere what appeared to be the shape of a school appear before a shield quickly cloaked the building from top to bottom in the matter of a second. She tried to get back out, to find the other pixies, but the force field held her back. She was stuck here, … where ever here was.

The others noticed that she had disappeared after Chatta had turned around to talk to her since everyone else was refusing to talk. They all thought that talking was going to lead to a fight, and they were probably right.

"Uh guys… cha… Chamber's gone!"

**At Flyix** **(Alexandria POV)**

Ember and me had walked out to the garden that was over by the west gate and had decide to stay there since we were both wide awake and didn't know what to do.

The sky quickly transformed a bright blue and then returned to the dark midnight blue that it had held earlier, which scared me a little at first before I remembered the curfew.

At exactly 10 p.m. every weeknight, the school automatically gets cloaked in a one way shield. Angels in. No Angels out. Plus, Headmaster Zarabic gets informed of everyone that enters after curfew, which normally equals detention unless you have a good reason.

Ember went back to her Due On Monday Essay and I went back to staring at the stars. With the garden we were in, it was covered by the foliage of the trees, but I always found the perfect spot to look up the sky since I always finish my homework in class instead of paying attention to the teacher.

I don't know why, but whenever I have nothing to do I always stare up at the sky and look for shooting stars. I guess it's because it reminds me of my life on Rannid… everything I went through, all the people that came and went.

Also don't know why, but I got an uncontrollable urge to stretch my wings, so I stood up and got ready to go, when something happened.

Just as I was getting ready to leave, something hit me in the stomach. Really hard.

I collapsed against the tree behind me just as Ember looked up at me, and I slid down the tree trunk while I tried to figure at what just happened.

Ember ran over to me while screaming a whole bunch of stuff I didn't listen to.

"What Happened?"

"How should I know? I stood up and then something flew into my stomach and I fell on a tree, then you started acting pissed," I said as I reached down to see what had flown into my abdomen. Hopefully that would shut her up

I held up what had flown into my stomach, and by the look of it, I thought it was an Exploder Ball that all guys here like to throw around at each other, just so they can have any excuse to start a fight, but I realized it wasn't when it started moving.

It slowly started to uncurl itself so that she (at least I think it was she) was sitting cross-legged in my hands. She wore a simple green shirt that had one sleeve on her right shoulder that reached her elbow, along with what looked like jeans. Her hair was pitch black and reached the middle of her back and her eyes were light blue-grey color. What I noticed the most were the wings on her back, so I came up with the idea that she was a pixie…Made sense right?

I don't know but there was something about her that just… it almost felt like love at first, but a little different.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to see if I could start a conversation.

"Chamber. Wh…Where am I?"

"You're at Flyix…How did you get here?"

"I was walking with my friends and all of a sudden this place popped up and the sky kinda flashed…then when I tried to leave, I couldn't."

"That's impossible. Only Angels can come onto school grounds...Even if someone else does get here, they need an Angel to guide you here," Ember said, bombarding into the conversation.

I gave her a slightly pissed off stare that basically told her to shut up while I tried to continue with Chamber. "She's right, you know. How did you get here with another Angel?" Let's hope she know what I mean by Angels.

"I don't know…I just kinda poofed here. No body helped me," she answered, looking a little less tense. Chamber sat in my hand watching us in amusement as we had (what I'm guessing was hilarious) expressions on our faces as we tried to figure out what had happened.

"I say we let her stay with us tonight. I mean, she has nowhere else to go," I said while staring at Ember with my trade mark puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, but she's all yours."

I stood back up, since the pain in my abdomen was gone, and stated carrying Chamber back to our room.

I looked down at her remembering the only important thing she needed to know.

"One thing though…Don't let anyone see you unless one of us is with you. Anyone here would die to have an Angelic Pixie."


	5. Going to Flyix

**Alfea (Layla's POV)**

I, Bloom, Flora, and Musa were waiting in our room. It was Sunday and we were waiting for the Pixies to get back from Pixie Village. We were all enjoying ourselves…then Stella burst in, but she looked a little out of it. Kinda confused.

"Their back! Come on! They have something to tell us to," she said, speeding back out as fast as she came in.

We all followed her out of the room and into the courtyard where we found Tecna talking with Digit as the rest of the pixies surrounded her. We all walked and as the other pixies noticed, they flew over to their bonded fairy. I had to walk over to Piff, since she was sleeping, like always. Everyone was happy to see each other again.

"Wait. What are you trying to say?" Tecna asked Digit, apparently trying to understand what ever Digit had told her.

"Now that everyone is here, I can thoroughly explain," Digit replied, gesturing towards all of us, "We were walking back to Alfea with our friend, Chamber, when she disappeared all of a sudden. We all went looking for her, but it was as if she had vanished into thin air. Eventually we stayed there for the night and came running back to Alfea so we could tell you."

"What do you mean she vanished in thin air? And where did this happen?" Flora asked.

"We were out at the clearing and she kinda just…poofed," Chatta said, making a poofing gesture with her hands.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" I said, starting to walk towards the clearing.

"Wait! Shouldn't we get the guys to come too?" Bloom said, starting to follow me like the others already had.

"Agreed!" Stella shouted, phone in hand as she started dialing the boy's numbers. This was going to be fun.

**Alexandria's POV**

"So… Tell me the truth," I said, eyes locked on Chamber.

Ember, Preven, Adrian and I were back at the garden with her and let's just say that last night was… fun. Between Chamber practically climbing all over my face and me rolling all over my bed like I normally do, I didn't get the best amount of sleep last night. Thus equaling a cranky me, which is NOT good. But she was able to get the better of my bad side.

"About what?"

"About how you were able to get through the force field and see us. You know… no angel buddy should equal no entrance, but you still got here… By yourself."

"Well I guess it's kinda obvious now…" Chamber said, trailing off.

"What's obvious?" Preven asked because he apparently lost track off the conversation.

"You want to say it?" I asked Chamber, if anyone should tell them, it should be her.

She sighed, then started her explanation, "I'm not a normal pixie… I'm an Angelic Pixie. I'm not destined to bond with a Fairy, I'm supposed to bond to an Angel… or Dark Angel. I don't know. It's just not the type of thing I like to point out to people. It makes me look weird, since no one is able to know what Angels are."

The whole explanation kinda of saddened me. She was right. No one was ever going to know who we were, not after the Thousand Isles.

"There hasn't been an Angelic Pixie since the Battle of a Thousand Isles. Why would one pop up out of nowhere?" Adrian said, but not before I could give him an evil eye. I did say the Chamber kinda suppressed my crankiness, but I never said it wouldn't pop up from time to time.

"He's right… the only reason I can think of is the Destiny Theory." Apparently, Ember was able to sense my feeling towards the conversation.

"Well, we shouldn't stay here all day. Let's go try to talk to Zarabic about this." Preven stated, and I couldn't agree more.

"He's right! Let's go!" And with that, Chamber hopped up and started fly in the general direction of his office. And the smile that trying to break its way onto my face, was about to show itself off.

**Bloom's POV**

We finally reached the clearing in the forest, after getting permission from Faragonda. Me, Layla, and Tecna were with our Pixies while Stella, Musa, and Flora went to go find any kind of clue that might tell us where Chamber went.

"So what happened exactly?" Tecna asked Lockette and Digit.

"She was here then she wasn't"

"Lockette… What I think she meant was the details like Who, When, How?" I told her.

"I think it was over there," She said pointing to one section of the clearing," I don't remember when, and I thought we were trying to find out how!"

" It was 9:59," Digit added, "I remember someone asking what time it was."

"So it happened at 10? That's good to know." Layla stated as we walked over to where Lockette had pointed.

"Well I didn't find anything," Musa said, walking back over to us.

"They said she disappeared over here," I told her so that she could catch up.

"I did just update my PDA…Let me scan the clearing." Tecna told us as she pulled out her PDA.

Just as she started scanning, I saw the boy's fly up on their Hoverbikes, since Stella had called them to come help us. I saw sky take off his helmet as I ran up to him.

"Hey Bloom! Long time no see."

"Same to you," I responded as we hugged.

The others all had similar reunions the guys, and after we got the others caught up,we heard a beep from Tecna's PDA.

"That's impossible…" she muttered .

"What?" we all asked.

"It says she's right here."

"If she's right…please tell me I'm not standing on an invisible Pixie," Nabu said, looking down at his feet.

We all laughed at him, will an unnoticed Stella appeared in the clearing with someone else. Some guy with silver hair and green eyes and liked about 20.

"I think I found someone that can help! Stell shouted while draging the man over to us.

"We found him wondering around, so we thought help us," Flora said after hugging Helia.

Stella finally let go of the other boy, whoever he was, and sprinted over to Brandon. I looked over at the silver-haired boy, and I saw something. It almost looked like he was hiding something.

"Why did you drag me over here?" He asked, obliviously annoyed with us.

"Sorry about that…. She can get kind of pushy," I told him, hoping he would maybe calm down a little.

"Whatever. Why am I here though?"

"We're looking for a pixie about this tall." Riven said, showing about the height of 2 apple with his hands, "has wings, and she apparently disappeared over here yesterday."

The other guy looked confused at first, but he suddenly snapped his head behind him, and then looked back at us with that look again. That glare in his eye… he was definitely hiding something.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told us, staring down to his left.

"Stop lying! If I can tell when Riven is lying, then I can tell when anyone is lying!" Musa shouted and obliviously confident with what she said.

"You guys just need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I get my friend back!" Lockette screamed at him.

"If I didn't know better, you would be dead!" He shouted back.

"Dude, calm down! We're just looking for someone!" Brandon said, trying to keep the stranger from going crazy.

He drew a silver broad sword and aimed it directly at the boys, anger evident on his face. I looked at the other girls, and I knew exactly that if he took one step closer or a swing at one of the boys, we were all ready to hit him back twice as hard.

"I think you should put the sword away, Jacob."

"Mrs. Faragonda?" We all asked, confused beyond comprehension.

"Headmistress," Jacob, answered, bowing down in front of her. He slipped his back into his pocket, which calmed all of us down.

"At ease, Jacob," and when he heard that, he stood back up, but this time, his hair matched the silvery color of his eyes.

"Why were you about to attack my students?"

"I thought that you teach girls… unless you had a major overhaul of all fairy rules," he answered, pointing to the boys.

"They were sent to help, so unless you have a good reason to stop them, I want to let them in," Mrs.F told him, gesturing towards the clearing.

"No!" he screamed, concern and anger laced in his voice, "And I do have a reason. AC 479!"

"It's alright Jacob. They know, and we both know what can happen if you leave a pixie in Flyix." Apparently, she was trying to get us into the clearing, whatever it was.

He looked down at he grass, his silvery hair falling in front of his face while he concentrated on her offer.

He trained his finger on us and said, "Fine, but they need to close their eyes."

I looked over at Faragonda when I heard Tecna ask her what she was trying to do.

"I'm helping you find Chamber, and I am letting fate take it's course."

Then I asked the question on everyones mind,"But what's Flyix?"

"It's the very infamous and unseen school for Angels," and when she finished, I understood everything.

Alexandria was right here the whole time... right in front of me, and i didn't even know it. I was bearly able to find out before I got to meet her.

"Ready when they are!"

I looked over at Jacob, and my heart stopped. He had his Angel wings resting on his back. The delicate silver swirls popped out against against the bright black background. When i realised i was staring, i quickly looked back at the other girls, who were also gazing at him.

"It can get a little bright," He warned us while pulling hs wings around our big huddle of fairys and specialists with his back facing us.

Suddenly the spaces around us strtd to glow brighter and brighter to the point where i had to hide my eyes in Sky's cheat to stop from going blind, but it eventually faded away. I looked at the others, who were either using there boyfriends to hide their eyes or blocking the light with their arms.

I glanced up st Sky, who's bright blue eye's looked like they were trying to comprehend what just happened.

Jacob's wings were removed in an instint, leaving our eyes to adjust to the scenery change.

I turned just in time to see him fly away, leaving us alone in this place. Before he was completly out of sight, he quickly turned around, just enough to give a little wave, then disappeared from view.

I gazed backdown, finally seeing the builing around me and i gasped.

We were in Flyix.


	6. The Truth

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy and traveling to different places right now... In fact I'm in Tennesse right now! but that doesn't matter but I guess I kinda made it up to you guys by making itlike the second longest chaper I had ever writen, so I hope you guys enjoy it! BTW I think you'll really like this chapter! Just saying.**

Chamber flew ahead of all of us as we walked past the bluish-black walls of Flyix. Everyone figured that since there were two girls schools and only one boy school I Magix, we should be decorated more boyish to even out the for some reason, they still wonder why most of the girls tend to be Tom-boyish...(Stupid).

I saw Jacob fly overhead, his now recolored Believix hair showing of against the blue sky behind him. He must have let someone in because he never uses his wings unless he has to.

Chamber finally noticed us again because she slowed down and sat on my shoulder to relax. Well, either that or she just got too tired to fly.

"Who are they?" Adrian whispered in my ear.

I turned my head around to see a group of specialist-looking boys and a group of girls being led by a red-head and an angry looking blonde, so I looked back at Adrian wondering the same thing.

"Definitely not any of us. The Blonde is to girly and the boys look to out of place. I say Fairy's and Specialists."

"You sure? They could be Witches." He said a sarcastic smile on his face.

Ember appeared to my right; obviously listen to our conversation, "We all know that they feel too positive, especially the red-head.

We had reached the middle of the courtyard when we all heard a short, loudly whispered, "That's her!" from behind us, and I had a bad feeling that they were talking about Chamber.

The Blonde started running up behind us screaming , "Stop right there you Pixie stealers!"

Great, she was a psycho-path. "Avoid before Detonation," Preven whispered without looking behind himself to look at us.

Avoid before Detonation= don't get involved and make a scene until you know they're talking about you, or better put, don't do crap until someone messes with you.

I had a bad feeling about the red-head and the blonde anyways, so I had Ember take Chamber in her hands in case I decided to go crazy on these people (you never know) I braced for the worst, since making go insane is like pressing a world detonation button.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blondie yelled while pulling Preven backwards by his shirt.

"What are talking about? Let me go!"

A tall, 18ish looking brunette boy came up behind her and grabbed her, saying "Calm down! Sorry about this," and with that he let go of her, causing her to cross her arms at him for trying to take the nicer approach.

Both me and Ember had our backs facing them, trying to keep Chamber hidden. We decided to let the boy's handle this, since they already got invovled.

"We're looking for a Pix..." A violet haired boy started, but he was interupted by Chamber screaming for her friend named Lockette. All of us watched as the flew into an emotional hug, which the other pixies joined in on. We all turned to see what was happening, becuase the four of us understand any of this. we just knew that CHamber had flowen into my gut last night.

They finally broke the hug and about two or three of the other pixies started to get deffensive of Chamber, looking like they were ready to give us the beating of a life time, before Chamber said, "Wait! If it wasn't for them, I would have gone crazy by now!" and with that, she hopped on my shoulder again, starting to get a little protective of us.

"Well then..." the girl with the midnight blue pigtails started, "We were just looking for Chamber, so we better get going."

"But I don't wanna leave!"

This kind of suprised me since Chamber never seemed like the agressive type.

"Chamber, you need to go with us back to pixie village. That's where you live," a tan,brunette girl told her. So far, she was my favorite, at least she didn't try and attackone of my friends, or even better, me.

Chamber made one of her many pouty faces, which made feel bad for a second, then i realised that she was trying to trick me into letting her stay at Flyix. God, she was a natural.

Adrian, Preven, and Ember stared at me as I whispered to Chamber.

"You go with the other Pixies and I'll take this."

"But you don't know..."

"NO buts," I told her, my face in serious mode, "Just do."

She flew off to the other Pixies as me and Blondie continued the fight we had tried to start eariler

"Ok, now that she's not in the middle of us anymore. Why'd you take her huh? Huh?" THe Blonde yelled, ovbiously letting off the steam she tried to eariler

"WHat are you talking about, Blondie? She found us!" I screamed back, my rage finally finding it's way through.

"Like I'm gonna believe that! Now tell me the truth!"

I felt Ember link up with me, using the charm on her braclet like normal, and I heard Flame-head whispering to the tan brunette, or better known as my current favorite, with another girl, a tall, athletic type with brown curlsy styled hair, listening to them as well. "Is it me or do they look fimiliar?" "I know the girl fighting with Stella does," My favorite said. So the Blonde's name is Stella...good to know.

"And now your not even listening to me!" Appartently Stella had noticed me shut out of our fight so I could listen to the other conversation.

"Maybe it's because I don't like listen ing to your voice!"

"Don't start that stuff with me kid!"

"I'm not a kid! If anything, your only a year older than me!"

"How about we all stop fighting! Maybe we should all introduce ourself and talk this out calmly. My name is Layla." The dark-skinned girl said, her face in an aggravated shape.

"I'm Musa, this is Flora, that's Tecna, over there is Bloom and the angry one is Stella," The girl with dark blue hair said, pointing to each of the girls in the group, ending with the angry one in front of me. The blonde haired boy of the group stepped up to introduce the boys.

"I'm Sky, the one with the long hair is Helia, the boyfriend of the crazy chick is Brandon, the boy with glasses is Timmy, the fancy one is Nabu, and the one with the spiky hair is Riven.,"he said, pointing at all the boys as well, finishing with a tall boy that looked alot like Ember. Same hair and everything.

I felt a twinge of fear mixed with angsity run up my spine as I looked over at Ember, who looked like she had the wind knocked out of her, so I decided to introduce us before she did something out of proportion.

"Well than, the black haired boy is Preven, Sun Eyes over here is Adrian, the only other girl here is Ember and I'm Alex."

Bloom made her way to the front of the group, along with the rest of the girls hanging out in the back with her, as she tried to say something.

"Wait... Your name is Alex? What"s your full name?"

To many questions! "Yea, my name is Alexandria Marie. No last name...don't ask." I was confused at everything that was happening.

Bloom walked forward, looking at me like she was trying to recognize me, then she suddenly realised something, and the whole time she was doing that, I was thinking about how weird it was that her eyes were the same exact color as mine.

But before anything could happen, Ember started walking away, back towards the dorms of the school saying,

"I'm sorry...I need to go...ya know,...uh... Church...doesn't wait on anyone."

Then I realised, that feeling from earlier was Ember. Since the emotion was so strong and we are bonded together, I was able to feel it as well, but to a lesser extent.

She kept increasing her pace until she was praciticlly running away from the group, and I could see her lift her arm up at least twice to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

"Ember wait!" I yelled and when I saw the boys were following me as well, I continued with, "You two wait here!" Then I turned back towards Ember as I screamed, "Wait a second! You don't go to Church!"

She finally slowed down just long enough for me to catch up with her, as I went into full interogation mode with her.

"What happened back there?" I said, worrying my butt off after what had just happened.

The tears continued to fall as I hugged her. Soon, she seemed to calm down a little as she pulled herself out of the hug and tried to explain what happened. Eventually, she knew she just couldn't do it, so she stuck her hand out to show me what she was trying to say instead of actually saying it.

Using one of the many bonding abilitys we had with each other, I took her hand as I saw her past. The memories of her life before she was an Angel. The one thing that stuck out the most was her Brother. He looked almost like a exact copy of her, execpt for the fact that he was of the opposite gender. He wasn't an Angel as well,so she had to come here without him knowing, all because of AC 479.

In order for her to come to Flyix, she had to fake her death in a car crash so he wouldn't try and come after her or find her, and so that she wouldn't have to try and hide who she was from him for the rest of her life. It was a horrible thing she had to do, but we all had to make sacrifices as Angels, weather we liked it or not.

"Your brother? What about him?" I asked in a whisper. This was a subject both of us tried to stray away from.

"He's...here..." She whispered, looking at me with her pleading eyes, still wet from earlier.

"What do you mean he's here?" I asked, my hands holding hers so they wouldn't try to start shaking like they normally do when she starts to cry.

"My brother...he's here... at Flyix..." She told me, her eyes now focused on the group of teenagers that had came up to us eariler.

"What do you mean? Who's your brother?" I asked, my eyes trained right at hers.

She took a deep breath, then looking back at me she told me,

"Riven."


	7. Reunions

**Hello people that actually read the top of the storys... I decided to get this all out of the way at once, which resaltted in being the longest chapter I've ever wirten for either of my stories...(or am i the only one that thinks that 4,000 words is alot?) Either way here u guys go! the part all of you have been waiting for for a long time!**

"What, that's him? He looks just like you!" I said, my voice in shock from learning who her brother was.

She nodded as I tried to think of what to do. I came up with an idea as to what we should do about all of this.

"You need to tell him! He needs to know the truth. If he's here then he has to be able to know about you. If he can know, then you shouldn't keep hiding it from him. And if he knows the truth about Angels than he has to understand why you did what you did."

"What am I supposed to tell him though? 'Sorry, I faked my death so I could ditch you and learn how to be an Angel'? He's not the super understanding type like you are!" She said, obviously scared about what could come out of the conversation she could have with Riven.

I took my thumbs and wiped the last of the tears from her face and used a spell to help her look like she hadn't been crying and said, "Trust me. I have a feeling about this. If you don't tell him now, you might never get the chance to again."

She nodded as we both teleported back over to the group she had run from, and felt Adrian look at me with with concern in his eyes,so I touched his hand and showed him what had happened between me and Ember (this only worked so easily because we were incredible close friends and had know each other for at least half of our lifes).

He finished seeing it because I could see his eyes come back into focus and he stared at me with disbelief laced in his face and Preven had the came look on his face because Ember had shown him beofre turning back towards me to double check what she was doing.

I mouthed the word 'go' and she walked forward slowly towards Riven until she was only about 6 inches to a foot away from him. He just stared at her as she stared back at him until she was able to bring the words to her lips. Then in a quiet whisper, she said,

"Riven."

He suddenly realised who she was, because his face changed from one of confusion to shock and disbelief. He stuggled to get the words to his mouth as well. Everyone was looking at the two of them, execpt for Bloom who was glanceing between both me and them for some reason. He finally was able to udder the single word,

"Ember?"

She nodded as her eyes started to tear up again and then out of no where,Riven wrapped his arms around her as she let the tears fall freely into his shoulder, and I could even see him tear up a little at see her again. I could see the happiness in his face as he whispered,

"I thought I had lost you."

I stood next to Adrian as we all watched, but soon I saw Bloom walk over to me with Tecna and I saw Ember take her face out of Riven's shoulder to look over at us.

"Please, I just have to be sure about this. You name is Alexandria Marie?" Bloom asked, her face hopeful yet still a little scared and curious at the same time.

"Yea. It always has been and always will be. Why?"

Again, she started to look like Ember and Riven as she searched for the right words to say, but before she could tell me anything, I heard a whisper in the back of my head. Oh god... not now. This was not a good time for this.

"We need to talk, Alex."

It wasn't Daphne, but that other voice. The one I didn't have a name for, and whenever I heard her, I ended up going partly crazy to me until she stopped talking or I ended up fainting, and now was not a good time for either.

I quickly whispered, "Now is not a good time... maybe later?" and quickly got a responce that I wasn't entirely happy with.

"We need to talk NOW, Alex. So I guess we're going to have to do this my way."

I saw that Bloom was about to say something, but I could see that she saw that something was wrong, because she got a concerned look on her face as well as Tecna, and soon everyone was looking over at us, as I struggled to stay standing, despite what the voice whated me to do.

Pretty soon, I realised that I couldn't hold myself up or even keep myself conscious for that matter, so I whispered the only thing I could.

"Adrian...?"

I could feel myself fall backwards as Adrian moved to catch me and make sure I didn't end up hitting my head as I lost consciousness.

And if I wake up with a big bump or bruise on the back of my head, I'm gonna kill him!

**Preven's POV (same place, same time)**

I saw Adrian catch her as she fell backwards, and fainted. The looks on the other's groups faces ranged from confused to down right concerned. Bloom looked the most concerned out of all of them, but that was probubly because she was about to tell her something.

I looked over at Ember, who had her eyes closed since she was trying to figure out why Alex had fainted. She looked back at us, as she said, "She's fine. It was just the voice, and we all know how she can't control that."

Both me and Adrian relaxed as he picked her up bridal style, her head resting on his chest as Bloom started asking about how she could possiblly be ok if she just fell unconcious.

"Well, there's being forced unconcious by a group of guys we hate, which would be bad, and then there's when she falls unconcious because of some other thing that no one can control, which is better than the first option." Adrian said.

"Well, could you guys at least come back to Alfea with us? I have something really important to tell her," Bloom said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" I said, walking of with the others as Adrian started mind tugging me since his hands were full. "Why are we going to Alfea?" he asked, making a small guesture with his hands as he motion towards Alex.

"Well, Bloom has to tell her something, and I think we should leave Ember with Riven after what just happened. Unless you want to tear her away from her long lost brother," I said, motioning towards Ember, who was walking next to Riven as they went to the exit of the school.

"Fine! but only because my hands are full," he said, apparently not likeing the choice I had made, but it was the best at the time, and I am NOT taking her away from her brother.

So we went to Alfea with the others, waiting for Alex to wake up.

**Alex's POV**

I quickly went from falling backwards to a blank white room that seemed never ending and as I stood another girl that looked very simaliar to me, same hair and everything execpt her eyes, they were a different color.I realised she looked about 25ish as she walked forward to me.

"You know! I was in the middle of something!" I screamed, very pissed at her interuption of my conversation with Bloom.

"Well, I thought you should talk to Daphne before Bloom finished her sentence," A smile on her face as she gestured behind her, and then I felt a quick rush as the scenery around me changed to lake Rockaluce as Daphne appeared in front of me.

"Daphne?" I asked, my eyes still adjusting to the light that surrounded both of us.

"It's been a while, Alex," She said, a smile on her face.

"Well, you never came back to visit, and I certainly don't konw how to reach you on my own," I responded, my hand moving away from my eyes.

"Your right, but I need you to do something for me," Daphne asked. I was hovering at her level, my humungous wings slowly flapping to keep me at the same height as her, so we would be face to face.

"Anything... What is it?" I asked. I always trusted Daphne. There was never a reason to not trust her, since she had been right about everything so far. Me being from Sparxs and the recent fact about being my sister, she was always right.

"I want to to listen to Bloom and Faragonda," She said. Wait... The headmistress of Alfea? What did she have to say to me? "What they say is true, and it always has been, and I only say this because of how stubburn you can be sometimes."

She started to fade away as I screamed, "Wait! What are they gonna tell me? Daphne!"

Then I snapped out of my dream like thing inside of Mrs. Faragonda's office, which meant that Adrian must have carried me to Alfea. I quickly lifted my hand to the back of my head ot start feeling for a bump or any kind of bruise as Adrian said,

"Welcome back to Reality, Mrs. Faints-a-lot and Yes I caught you in time!"

I looked over at Preven and Ember who were standing near Riven and Musa as they nodded in agreement. I slowly made my way offf the single couch that was in the room as Bloom and Faragonda looked over to me. My seat was quickly take by Flora, Helia and Sky as I walked over to the headmistress since Daphne had told me she had wanted to tell me something.

Bloom stood a little bit behind me as I asked faragonda what I was doing here. She quickly looked at Bloom, who nodded her head as Mrs. F started speaking.

"Alex... your from Sparxs right?"

"Yea, apparently. That's what I've been told by a very reliable resource," I told her while trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Ok. I was just checking to make sure you knew you weren't from Rannid."

"What are trying to say?" I asked, curious to hear what she really had to say after having my conversation with Daphne.

She serached for the right words to say and came up with, "Do you ever wonder about where you came from? Like Sparxs? Do you ever think about who you really are?"

"Yea. I always do. In more ways than one actually."

"Interesting," The headmistress said, turning back towards the window and leaving our conversation unfinished. Like heck if I'm not going to finsh this!

"What are you trying to say? Just say it already!" I screamed, my arms flying nito the air and then back to my sides, hands clenced, and this caught everyone off guard, execpt Mrs. Faragonda.

She was still looking into the window when she said, "Your just like your father. Can't wait to get to the point. Look more like him to."

I immediately relaxed entirely, as I took in the words she said and tried to get it all across. No, she couldn't have said what I though I had heard. It was impossible.

She had known my dad. My real dad.

No. That couldn't be right. I didn't know who my own dad was. How could she know my parents when I didn't. Then I heard that samll whisper from Daphne. "You get stubbern like him to. She's telling the truth, Alex."

She must have known what my reaction to her statement was because sheturned back around and asked me, "I want you to try something for me. I want you to try and remember the past. Back when you were on Sparxs."

"How am I supposed to remember something like that? I was a baby!"

"I think all the girls agree with me when I say that I wouldn't ask you to do something that I know you can't do." I looked back at the girls, who all nodded their heads at me.

"Fine! But if this doesn't work, don't say I didn't tell you so." Saying so, I closed my eyes.

"Ok than. Just focus on the past and try to remember."

I tried to remember focusing on the past, thinking about who I was and where I had come from. When that didn't work, I tried even harder until I felt like I knew it wasn't going to work and then said, "This isn't going to work! I've tried at least twice, not counting the times before now!"

"That's because you aren't trusting yourself or your memories. You have to trust your past in order to truly see it." Mrs. F said.

I was trying. I really was! I had tried to countless times before now, but why was now going to be any different than before. God. If I had wanted to know the truth, now was the time.

I brought my hands down on the table with a great amount of force and caused the table to shake, and I was about to say something else before I felt a horrible throbing pain in the back lower left part of my head.

"Let me guess... You need help getting the knot out of the memoratic section of your brain?" Ember asked, already walking towards me.

I nodded as she came over and put her hand on the exact spot where the pain was and closed her eyes as she tried to fix whatever had happened. It took a little longer than I thought it would but she eventually got the knot out, then she walked back to her brother as I released the table from my grip and started to stand back up the right way when I was hit with a wave of memories that had been locked away for most of my life.

Not long afterwards, i could feel myself leave the room completely and was thrown into a complete new world.

_It was around 15 maybe 16 years ago. In a castle ,too._

_I saw Daphne as a little girl. A bright red head, blue eyed 7 year old girl who was playing around the castle. What I also saw was that there was a another baby, about 1 and a half years old and definitely not me, that was with her as well. She was also a red head like Daphne along with the blue eyes. In fact, you might as well say that she was a younger version of her._

_Next thing I saw was another red head woman walk into the courtyard along with a tall brunette man, but they were actually old enough to be the parents of both of the girls. The woman was holding a young baby, maybe only 3 months old at the most._

_ Young Daphne ran up and hugged the young woman while the young man went over and picked up the youngest red head, and then walked back to who I presumed to be his wife and daughters. _

_I was able to see the look a-like version of Daphne more closely and saw that it looked almost like... Bloom. _

_Then I was able to see the youngest one of the entire group, a little brunette baby. I guessed that she must have just woken up from a nap, because I could see her small Cyan eyes while she yawned in her mothers arms, so peacefully calm._

_I felt almost as calm as the young baby felt, so peaceful and not caring about the world around me, just focusing on the others around me._

_ I took a closer look at the baby and than I realized...that baby was... Me. _

_Oh My God__...this was my family... My mom and dad were standing right in front of me. My sister as she was before she was killed while saving her planet. I just didn't recognize the other red head, or better put, the middle child._

_I could hear the couple talking, with Daphne coming in on the conversation ever now and than as well. _

_"Did Alexandria sleep ok?" The young man asked the woman while taking me from her arms and handing her the 2nd oldest of the daughters._

_"Yes. She slept just fine until you had me carry her outside, but she'll make it, Oritel." She told him, now holding the one year old in her arms._

_My dad, or Oritel, held me close to his chest as Daphne asked to hold me, and he passed me down to her, so she held me as my dad continued to talk to my mother._

_"You're to protective."_

_"No I'm not. I just like to keep a close eye on my daughters. Is there something wrong with that, Mariam?"_

_"Yes! There is when all you do watch or hold them all day," My mom responded, giving a 'Really? you have got to be kidding me' face. Now I know where I got that from._

_"Well, when you live in a family of Red-Heads, you can go a little crazy after a while," Dad said, looking between all of my sisters and than back at Mariam, or better put, my mom and continued with, "You have Daphne, and Bloom so I get Alexandria, since she's the only one that doesn't any Red hair, Ok?"_

_"Fine. I don't mind taking the oldest. Plus, Bloom tends to be calmer than her sometimes," Mom said, motioning towards the child she was holding and than started walking back into the castle with my father. Daphne wasn't far behind, still holding me tight against her chest as she followed them back into the Palace._

_That's when I realized why Mrs. Faragonda had wanted me to see my past._

_Bloom was my sister. How had I not seen that? She looks just like Daphne, and that must have been why she big about talking to me after she had found out my name._

My vision started comeing back as I looked up at Faragonda while she looked back at me. I saw that she was the only one that truly saw me during my little episode, but I saw that she could tell I was done with seeing what I had saw. My eyes must have changed to there Gold color while i saw seeing my past, because she looked pretty confident about the fact that I was finished.

She must have known what I had seen becaused she nodded and I could see her give me this look. Like she was trying to say she was telling the truth.

I believed her without getting super stubborn, so I could try and prove Daphne wrong, even though I knew that was impossible. Why not give it a shot?

I turn around to see Bloom still standing not far behind me. I walked up to her, just like Ember had to Riven and just stood there as me and Bloom stared at each other. We stayed like this while everyone else stared,but this time everyone seemed to understand what was going on, unlike when Ember had confronted Riven. Soon, I was able to say just one thing, tears treating to escape my eyes. Now I knew how Ember and Riven had felt.

"Bloom?"

She nodded as I saw small tears threaten to fall from her eyes as well. She wrapped her arms around me as my arms came around her and my head fell into her shoulder, and I let the tears fall freely. I knew that everyone could probably hear the sobs that came from me, but I could care less. I actually had a sister.

After living in an Orphanage for most of my life, Ifinally found someone I could call my family, even if it was just my sister. Ididn't care if they saw me cry this one time, because they still knew that I wasstill one of the toughest people they knew.

Eventually, I could feel the sobs that had just wracked my body calm down as Bloom pulled me out of the hug and put us face to face. She took her fingers and wiped away the tears from my face, since she had been able to hold most of them in, and said,

"Come on now, Alex. After seeing that fight with Stella, I expected that I'd get an incredibly stubborn, hot-headed sister, not one that would cry all the time."

Everyone laughed a little at that. Well everyone but Stella. I smiled as well as I heard MY headmasters voice behind me.

"Nice to see you two finally met. It's always nice to see a family come back together, " I turned to see headmaster Zarabic looking at me, Bloom, Riven and Ember as he stood in the room using a holographic projection. He wore an outfit very similar to Nabu's but in Grey instead of Purple. He had Dark Blue eyes that could make you tell him everything, but I had become partially immune to it, depending on the situation.

"I didn't expect you to pop up here, too." Adrian said, coming towards me and Bloom with Preven.

"I thought I should see the Reunion. These are Once In A Life Time experiences, you know. And I thought I should give you and Ember the other news in person."

"What are you gonna surprise us with this time? You've already used most of the surprises in the book," Ember asked, stepping up in front of the entire group.

"Congradulations! You two," he said, pointing at me and Ember, "You two are going to be the first Angelic exchange students to Alfea, and don't worry. You'll share the same appartment as all the other girls here."

First thought that came to my mind, I get to go to school with my Long Lost Sister.

Stella's first thought, which she said out loud, "Where could they possibly go? I need my closet space!"


	8. Where We Went For The Last Couple Years

"I wonder where your room is going to be. All the rooms in our apartment have been taken...Unless you consider fact that Stella doesn't have a roommate yet."

"No! I don't care if she's your sister, Bloom. She's not taking my closet space! I barely have enough as it is." Stella told her, crossing her arms in the process.

"Where would the other loser go huh? Well... I guess Ember could just sleep on the couch for the rest of the year. That way she can't try and burn my hair off!" I asked and yelled while we continued walking to the apartment.

"Just look at it this way. I don't have to deal with you two at Flyix anymore, and to me, That's a major acomplishment!" Preven said, looking at me and Ember.

"Shut up! I know how much your gonna miss your girlfriend," I responded back, looking at Preven with while lifting my eyebrows up and down and than glanced at Ember very quickly. He finally caught on to what I was saying, and gave me a little friendly push when Musa stepped up and asked,

"Are you two dating?"

Me and Preven starting gagging and I had to use the wall to my left to support my wieght as I had to get the mental images out of my head. I saw Ember fall to her knees as she almost brust out laughing along with Adrian, who was now starting to slide down the other wall with his body facing the others. I saw Preven with his hands over his eyes as he looked like he was going to puke. All the others just stood behind our little scene as the just watched our over dramatic reactions.

"That's a no I guess?" Musa said.

Than all at once we all said, "Like Hell!"

"Then who is he dating?" Riven asked us, but I could already see that he knew what the answer was going to be.

We all pointed at Ember as she tried to look like she didn't know what was going while Riven said, "I guess you and me are going to little talk huh?"

"See what you did! Now her brother is going to beat me to a plup! Thanks a lot, Alex!" Preven said as we reached the apartment. The boys from Flyix decided to go on back, leaving Riven's and Preven's little talk for tomorrow.

All the other, the boys included, went into the apartment as we stayed outside and said good-bye to each other. Preven went over to Ember as Adrain came over to me and said, "I hope all these people and your sister don't drive you crazy."

"I hope that you don't go crazy from not seeing me everyday. Good luck with Preven."

"I think I'll make it. I already get through it everyday. Now don't get to girly on me okay? I have to know at least one girl that doesn't wear a skirt every other day."

"Don't worry about me... Or Ember. We'll be fine."

Adrian pulled me into a hug as Ember and Preven hugged each other. I put my arms around him as well, my head resting on his chest. This felt so... Right. I didn't want this end, at all. Adrian finally pulled himself out of our embrace while Preven kissed Ember good-bye one last.

When we walked into the apartment, Layla pointed to the room directly off to the left and told us, "I think that's your room right there. It's certainly not any of ours, and it the only new room in the whole place."

I walked into the room to see that it looked just like the room me and Ember had back at Flyix. Her side was painted a Deep Red while mine was painted a Dark Grey color, since niether of us could agree on one solid color.

I saw that my dresser and all that stuff was in the same place as before as well as my little computer desk. My Deep Green comforter was back on top of my bed, the delicate white design on it was still there. The only thing I saw that was different was the fact that I had the window on my side of the room, technically making it mine.

Ember had all the same things, but hers came in more reds instead of greys and greens. Her bed was covered in the casual Red comforter, nothing fandy on the top like mine. The only thing I noticed was that she had the bathroom on her side of the room. That was the only thing that I really didn't like. I guess this meant that I would have to start waking up eariler in order to reach the shower first.

I walked back into the living room space to see everyone else chat up a storm. I took a seat next to Ember who was sitting on the floor on top of a pillow. All the others sat on the couches or sat on the armrests of them, or they sat on the floor closer to the couches.

Bloom looked over at us and asked, "So, I take it that's your room?"

"Yep," we both answered at the same time.

"So, Ember. What happened the last couple of years?" Riven asked, his eyes cast down as he asked.

Ember seemed uncomfortable as well, but she still answered.

"I went to Flyix and met up with the chick next to me. She introduced me to Adrian, who introduced both of us to Preven. Both of us started with the pre-year course... We both went a year early because they let us. Then we all started our first year at Flyix together. Me and Preven started dating in the middle of the year and we've been together ever since. Both me and Alex stayed at Flyix for the summer with the often vacations with the guys and then we started our second year and everything was fine normal until this happened." she said, waving her hand towards the big group in front of us.

Riven stumbled a little before asking, "But why did you have to fake your death in order to go there?"

I saw everyone else stare at them as Ember tried to find to right words to use to explain all of this and come up with, "I didn't have a choice, Riven! It's against the rules for anyone other than those nessasary to know about Angels. I couldn't have told you if you wanted to! If I did, I would have had my ass handed to me on a silver platter!"

"Why couldn't I know about it than if I know about it now? How do they expect to hide from your own family?"

"Don't ask me! I had to do what they made me do!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she said it, causing me to feel even worse about this.

I could see that Riven was about explode, and I don't know what came over me, but I exploded back at him before he could even react to her statement.

"None of this is really her fault! She didn't have a choice. It was do what she did or never learn how to control her powers, and trust me, she was pretty bad at the beginning!"

"She still could have told me! I know now, so why couldn't I know back then?"

I stood up before yelling at him this time, I never good at yelling while sitting. "Because our laws didn't let us! I know she would have told you if she could, but she wasn't able to! This isn't about now, this is what happened then, and that's what had to happen back than!"

"And they actually expect you to hide that from your own family?" Riven yelled back at me, now standing as well.

"They do actually, unless your family knows about Angels! You didn't, and trust me when I say it was better that you didn't! That way you didn't have to deal with everything that came with it!"

"And what could possibly happen if I knew? Huh? What bad could possibly come from it?"

"That's the thing. Worse things can happen to the people that know than the Angels themselfs! Being an Angel isn't as bad as being anyone else and knowing but you wouldn't ever understand the price that being an Angel comes with!" I screamed back at him, my voice reaching the highest it had so far.

"What could be so hard, huh? What's so bad about?" he asked, crossing his arms at me while saying it.

That struck a nerve that I couldn't keep contained, and I could feel that Ember felt the same thing, but she felt more shock than anything.

I tried to stop it, but I could feel my eyes turn their signature Gold color as I went all off at him.

"You will never understand! None of you will! That's what you need to understand! You will never understand the sacrifices we've had to make just because of the way we were born! If you think we chose to be this way than your of more of an Idiot than I thought you were! You will never come close to understanding the countless times we had to lie about who we were, or how we had to help people and watch other people take the credit for it every time! You will never understand how we are going to have to end up lying about who we are for the rest of our lives! Or how we will never be able to transform in public, because of our oath to secrecy!"

At this point, I had tears threating to leave my eyes as painful memories started to show themselfs again, "Or how people just like us end up dying for all you and you never even know about! What about that! Don't even dare to try and understand who we are, because there is no way you will ever even come within a mile of understanding it at all!"

I could see Riven wide eyed as I finished my big lecture, and I could see that he understood that what had happened had happened for a reason, and there was no changing that. I saw the other stare at me as well, all of them wearing a simaliar face as Riven. I figured that my eye color change also caused the faces I saw, since none of them saw it coming. My eyes turned back to ther normal blue as I turned and sat back down, forcing the tears that had hreatened my eye back down, so it was as if they never even started to show.

Everyone seemed to recover except for Riven, who just sat back down on the couch and stayed out of the following was the next one to ask anything as she said, "So... where did you grow and stuff? Like what was your life like before you went to Flyix? Since we got a pretty good idea of what happened from Ember."

"I was found on Rannid as a baby and was taken to the nearest Orphanage. I grew up there until I met Adrian, when we were just like 7 and were friends ever since. I wasnt ever really adopted, so I grew up there until Headmaster Zarabic found out about me and asked for me to stay at Flyix for the Pre-year course. So technically, I was adopted by the school whan I was fourteen. Yea...I'm like the youngest person in my class but whatever. So that's it"

They all seemed a little heart broken by my story, but I didn't really care that much. My past is what caused me to be who am today, and I didn't mind who i was.

Musa was the next one to step in with a question, asking, "So what are you guys the Abgels of?"

Ember was the first to say anything, "I'm the Angel of Fire, so you can see me with a lot of red."

I didn't know what to say, since I didn't want my sister to know that I didn't even know what my power was. I was a sophmore and I didn't even know what I was the Dark Angel of! Ember picked up on this, because the next thing she asked was, "What time is it? It is Sunday right?"

"It's like 5:20 why?" Tecna asked, looking down at her PDA and than back at us.

"Omg! We're missing it! Come on Alex!" Ember screamed, while creating a quick portal off to her right.

I hopped up with her and was about to sprint through the portal when I heard Sky ask, "And where are you two going?"

"We have this tradition at Flyix, and there going to kill me if I don't show up. I don't think they mind if she stays here, but she always feels like tagging along."

Like hell if I'm going to tell them what we're really doing. I'm going to tell my sister that I'm disappearing through a portal so that I can hang out with a bunch of other Angels because it's tradition for us to start these big group sing alongs that they always me force to be a part of. (They don't mind Ember because... well remember back to the Shower Singing incident). They normally started at 5 and lasted until 6, and I normally hide in my room to get away from all of it, but I really didn't mind otday.

"Don't worry, we'll be back by 6:30 at the latest!" I screamed as we ran through the portal.

The last thing I heard before I closed the portal was my sister saying, "God, she's going to be a hand full." and than I closed it, satisfied with what she said. I was who I was, and she was going to like it.


	9. The Dragon Light Prophesy

My sister and Musa were the only reason I was wake so early. I would never wake this early on my own, and plus, I technically didnt have to wake up this early and Ember didnt have to go to school today because Mrs. Faragonda gave us a day to settle in and today was technically holiday over at Flyix ,too.

I watched as all the others got ready for school as me and Ember were tripping over everything out of exhaustion, and it was bad that we had to stay on couch or we would end up tripping over each other. We kept falling back asleep, but when ever we would we would either end up pushing each other and forced each other to wake back up or Stella would barge back into the living room and get jealous and yell at us until we woke back up. So we decided to wait until everyone left

"You guys are to lucky! They get to sit around and sleep in while we have to go to school!" Stella said again, waking me and Ember up from our ... 6th? attempt at sleeping on the couch.

"Stella, look at it this way. We'll be getting smarter while they just do nothing and get stupider by the minute," Musa said, putting her hand into the little fridge they kept upstairs and pulled out a soda. Tecna stood over by the door to there room as she made sure she grabbed everything she needed.

"I'd rather sleep and get dumber than go to class!"

"Well to bad. They are supposed to have a school holiday today anyways, so forget it Stella," Layla said, coming out of room and grabbing the backpack she had left by the door.

Flora and Bloom followed each other out their room and walked over to us, who had already started to fall back asleep and Bloom shook me a little before asking, "Are you going to be ok on your own today?"

I flashed a smile and gave her a quick thumbs up before I started to drift back into sleep ,but I could feel both Ember and me jump at the sound of Stella yelling at us again and saying, "Niether of you will fall asleep until I leave! Your making me jealous enough as it is, no offence."

"None taken. I would be jealous of me to," Ember said, her voice kind of quiet from still being half consious.

"We have to go, but can you to just promise me you wont do anything uncalled for or stupid?" Bloom asked walking towards the door as she asked.

We both said, "I promise," in a muffled tone, since our faces were pressed into our pillows.

They left to go get breakfast by themselfs, since we had agreed on the fact that we would go off to Magix and get it ours ourself. We both fell back asleep on top of each other, our feet shoved in each others faces since the couch was to small to hold both of us and we both were to lazy to move anywhere else.

As Embers horrible feet were shoved in my face, I dreamed something that didn't surprise me, but would have creeped out any one else. Once these things happen to you for a while, you get used to them.

_"It's been a while since we've actually talked huh?" The older look-a-like of me asked._

_She was almost exactly like me. Same hair, same facial features, everything. The two things that was actually different was the fact that her eyes were Gold instead of Blue and she was older than I was. She was closer to 25 or 26 than she was to, but like I said, she was pretty close to me._

_"I didn't mind it actually. I was doing just fine until you wanted to talk to me again." _

_"Well to bad. You're stuck with me as long as I can tell, and you better like it!"_

_"Why are you talking to me again? I thought that we had settled everything."_

_A suspicious smile came on her face as she answered me, "Your not even close to settling everything, but that's besides the point. I just wanted to see how you were doing." _

_"Your never just 'here to see how your doing'. You always seem to come and tell or show or teach me something." I said, crossing my hands as the white background dulled compared to the rest for the scene which was really just her and me._

_"I wanted to let you know that I left a little note for ya. You know... Something to help you out along the way."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Just look next to your face when you wake up, ok?" Her face now showing a 'trust me' expression as she__ started to blur in my vision._

_"Wait hold on! Before you force me to wake up, can I just ask you these two questions. What do mean this will help me along the way? And... Can you tell me your name?"_

_She spoken to me countless times before and I didn't even know her name... If she had one. She's been practically stalking me in my sleep and dreams since we started going to Flyix. I never truly knew why she cared about talking to me, but she did anyways, no matter how many times I tried. _

_She continued to blur until it reached the point that she wasn't even really there anymore, but soon enough, I heard my answer right before I woke up._

_"Just trust me about it, and my name? It's Kaderina."_

I threw myself upwards, suddenly wide awake. I didn't feel Embers feet on my face anymore since she was just coming out of our room, fully clothed in something that was actually presentable. She noticed that I was now wide awake, but she just kept on doing whatever she was doing and left me to do my own things.

I remembered what... Kaderina...had said and quickly glanced at the table they kept next to the couch to see a piece of paper held down by a fancy little Gold charm. I picked the charm up to see that it looked almost like a dragon, in fact, it was. It closely resembled the charms that the teachers kept so they could gain access to the hidden library below the school as well as the forbidden section of the library.

I took the paper into my hands and unfolded it to see a message in it. It was written in a fancy Gold writing.

That's not just a paper weight. It can be used in other ways.

I realized, this WAS a key to the teacher-only librarys! But why would I need a key to the Forbidden section? Right as I thought it, another message was scrawled into the paper, in the same fancy Gold font as the first one.

Helping you along the way, ya kno? That's the only way I could help you get in there.

I really didnt know how to take this, so I quickly got dressed in the same thing as yesterday, and filled Ember in on everything that had happened so far.

"So you just talk and who or what ever just responds in writing? You are messed up!"

"I know that! But why do they need us to go to the Forbidden section of the library?"

I looked down to see that the paper was being written on again, with answers to 2 different questions.

I want you to find your Destiny Locked book, which means you'll find something about yourself, and you know who I am, Alex. You just talked to me

"Kaderina?"

"Did you just say what I thought your said?" Ember asked, her voice coated in shock and disbelief.

"I finally found out who the other person in my dreams was, the one that wasn't Daphne. It's Kaderina."

"You what! You've been talking to the First Angel ever and you never told me?" Her voice increasing in intensity as she realized what I was saying.

"She just told me her name! And that doesn't matter! We need to find a way into the library so we can get what she wants us to have!"

She almost exploded again, realized quickly forgot about it and nodded, agreeing with the fact that we should just get this over with. "But how are we going to get in? We can't just go through the regular entrance."

Faragonda has a way. Never trust a mirror, they tend to be double sided.

"How will we get in her office without her seeing us huh? She stays in there all day," I said. If she was anything like Zarabic, she would most likely stay in her office all day.

"I guess we're going to have to seek in then, but we need to find a distractiotorso we can get her out of there." My face formed in concentration as I thought of something.

"We can spell Stella so that she makes the potions lab explode. She's there right now with all the girls," Ember came up with, staring at the piece of paper that the girls had left with their classes on it.

"Ok, do the honors!"

She closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the idea of Stella and explosions, which went to gather very well. I saw her concentration hand clench and then she opened her eyes, but not before they could flash their trademark Red.

"And now we just gotta wait for the.."

Then out of no where, we heard what we could easily describe as a loud explosion of in the direction of the Potions lab, causing both of us to flinch and than we both rushed to the door. We flung it open to see either people going towards the sound of the explosion to see what had happened or going to lunch. We hopped into the group that was heading towards the Lab, since Mrs. F's office was in that direction.

We hopped of the little group to see Mrs. Faragonda was barely leaving her office. Perfect. That meant more time for us. We snuck into her office only to see that she had like 3 mirrors in it.

"Which mirror could it be? There's like three!" Ember yelled her arms flinging towards the area the mirrors were in. I felt something in my hands, and saw that the paper was being written on again.

There's only mirror you can go through! Look at it logically, you guys can only fit through one of them.

I looked off to the side, to see a big mirror that could fit one person in it, and pointed to it while saying, "It's definitely that one. Come on, we have to find a way to open the mirror."

We went over to the mirror and stared at it for maybe 3 minutes until I picked up little clip/key thing and stared at it too. Eventually, Ember moved my hand towards the mirror and placed the key on it, tired of waiting for me to do something.

I saw the mirror fade away into a winding stair case that lead downwards. We both tried to force the other to go first, until I agreed to go first and cautiously went down the stairs. After maybe 10 seconds I heard Ember ask.

"How much longer will these stairs be? This is taking forever!"

I took 3 more steps and stepped down onto the marble floor of the Forbidden section as she got an embarrassed look on her face as she returned with, "I knew that! I just wanted you to look stupid."

We entered a big, badly lit room full of book shelfs. In the middle of the room stood a stand that looked like a music stand, but highly decorated in Gold and fancy little designs. The bookshelfs were positioned around the stand in a circular desgin.

I walked up to the stand and stood in front of it while Ember walked over and stood next to me.

"So how are we supposed to find your destiny locked book? Is there a special little ceremony you have to do or something?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"How should I know? I'm new to this too!" I looked down to see the paper being scribbled on again.

How do think it should work? You're both Angels and this is an Angel related thing. Use your brains for once!

I just stood there in thought as I tried to find a way to get the book down. A Destiny Lock is when a certain book or object is meant to have some kind of meaning to the person it's destined for. So apparently, this book has some kind of info or whatever that Im supposed to know.

This was supposed to be one of those 'Say it out loud and than get it' research systems right? So all I had to do was say what I wanted.

"Destiny locked book?" I waited for anything to happen, but I got nothing in response, so I went off into a big ranting session.

"Alex's Destiny Lock? My destined book? The book I'm supposed to read? Oh my Great Dragon! Just get my damn book already!"

I brought my hands down on the sides of the stand, my hands smashing against the edges of it. I felt like I was going to break the little thing, but I quickly felt my charm, the one I use to bond with Ember and that shows my sign, latch on to the corner their and watched as it started to glow a bright White as the books around us start to twirl around us. I felt it calm back down soon enough and saw a old, leather bound book land on the table in front of me and Ember.

"Well that was easier than I though. Thank you Angelic idiots that need easy methods." I said, releasing my grip on the table and shrugging my shoulders.

Ember picked up the book, an old looking leather bound book that reeked of old magic. It was bound by the Angelic sign, a pair of Angel wings behind a sword and shield crossing over each other. She tried to open it but easily failed, than when she tried to open it with her magic, it flashed her Red color and than rejected her as it forced her hand off the book.

"Stupid book! It won't even open!" She yelled, her anger seeping through.

"Calm down! Maybe I'm supposed to open it, since it is under my Destiny Lock," I told her, taking the book back from her and placing my own hand on the book. I felt my Charm latch on to the front of the book, and it glowed my symbolic White color. It unlatched itself, and opened for us.

"Who was right?"

"Shut up! Now let's see what this book is supposed to tell us. And it better be good. Making me come down here and everything," Ember mumbled while sitting down on the ground, pulling me down with her.

I put the book in between us and opened it, revealing blank white pages. I flipped through the first couple pages to see the same thing as the first two, nothing.

"Are you kidding me? I just went through all that for an empty book? Stupid piece of shiz!"

I gave up on flipping between the pages, as I flopped my hands next to my sides in defeat. Just as I did,the pages started to flip somewhere in the middle of the book and finally reached a page with something on it.

"Well look at that. It DOES have something in it," Ember said, motioning her hand towards the book.

"Let's see what it says than." I put my hand to the page, causing it to show us what the words said, but that was mostly because it was written in some kind of unknown language.

_**In the time not long after the Battle of A Thousand Isles, the legacy of the Dragon Light protectors was started, passing from one Angel on to another. The first protector was Kaderina, the First Angel to ever be born. **_

_**The Dragon Light has always been an equivalent to the Dragon Flame, taking on the more Spiritual Elements of the Universe while the Dragon Flame took control of the more Tangible elements in the Universe.**_

_**The Dragon Flame has always been placed under the protection of a Fairy, and the Dragon Light was with an Angel.**_

_**The Dragon Light was always with a Light Angel, never a Dark Angel. The magic of it was so positive that it could never be born into a Dark Angel with out turning them into Light Angel involuntarily, since it would lead to a contridiction of the Positive and Negitive energy's of the Angelic realm. If you're not able to understand what I'm saying, let me put it this way. **__**White never mixes with Black, and Black never mixes with White.**_

**_It was prophesised that Kaderina would be reincarnated into a Dark Angel that would become the first Dark Angel of the Dragon Light or The Dragon Light Prophesy. It was said that she would come back to fix what had changed for the worse, and restore what had been lost. _**

**_It was never said when the Prophesy would be fulfilled, but it was said that the Dragon Light Prophesy would be born on the the day that would equal their Guardian number... (if they were the 3rd guardian, they would be born on the 3rd of the month)._**

"What's this have to do with me?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I just wanted to ask it.

"This is a question for... Mr. Zarabic!" Ember said, using her know-it-all voice while sticking her finger in the air.

She stood back up and I did the same, but I bent back down and picked the book back up while closing it.

"I think we should keep this. I mean, you never know when it might come in handy! Now let me out this in a safe place..."

As I finished, I opened a small portal small big enough for my hand to fit through with the book in it. It lead to the chest I kept at the edge of my bed, and I placed it in there, since it was always locked and held anything else that meant something important to me.

As I finished, I felt Ember move us to the edge of the forest with a quick spell, and I saw her open her wings. They were almost as big as Preven's, but they were a little smaller, reaching a span of 17 feet. They were mainly white, since she was an Angel, decorated with what I would call Flame Red diagonal stripes. She didn't transform, since we were just flying over to Flyix.

I opened mine as well, revealing my Black wings with their White dashes. At least I called them dashes. They were maybe a foot at the most, but they were all over my wings and didn't connect at all. My wings were the same length as Preven's, equaling a 18 foot wing span. I know this shouldn't make sense, but I contradict. I mix Black with White.

We both lifted ourselfs off the ground with ease, and than started our flight towards our old school, staying low to the ground until we knew we were a good distance from Alfea.

"Wait! What about the others?"

"What do you mean? There in school right now. It's not like they could come if they wanted to." I replied, trying to keep my wings from hiding her face.

"They're going to freak if they don't know that we left! At least I know that Riven will! Can't we call them or something?"

I thought about it for a second, and realized she was right. Bloom would freak her butt off she didn't know where I had went. I admit that we only met like 2 days ago, but she had already adapted to belong the older protective sibling she was supposed to be. Definitely calling them.

I whipped out my phone and easily pressed to 5 on my speed dial (who said we hadn't already traded numbers?) and waited for her to pick up, but got her answering machine instead. I waited for the beep before leaving her a message.

"Hey Bloom! Me and Ember are going to Flyix for a little bit to uhh... talk to Zarabic about something, anyways we thought we should tell you so you don't go crazy about it later,"

"Your welcome!" Ember screamed on the side. I decided to put it on speaker so it could easily pick up what ever Ember was saying.

"Anyways, we heard that nasty explosion in the Potions lab eariler... what happened with that?... Stella?"

I heard Ember laugh like crazy as she said, "Your welcome! I thought you should have some fun during your Lab class today!"

I bursted out laughing as well, causing my flying to become a little unstable, but I easily fixed it and resumed talk into the phone.

"Just remember it was all her Idea ok? She probably gets it from her brother! But anyways we're going to flyix, so you can either meet us up over there or just wait for us to get back, up to you guys. Now.. just to make this message really stupid. What unnessasary facts do I know about Ember? She's a horrible singer."

"Shut up! You only wake up to Spongebob ringtones! Not music. Not the Radio. Not even the stupid beep that works on everyone else!" She was going to make this a little secrets war huh? I can fight back, Trust me. I lived with her for at least 2 years!

"Be quiet! You have to brush your God-damn hair exactly 74 times before your technicaly ready!"

"Whenever you get pulled into the group during the sing along crap they do at Flyix, you make sure they hide you in the middle so no one can see you because of your horrible stage fright!"

"Who doesn't do that! Other than Xavier! At least they actually want me to join the group in the middle! And plus, I actually Floss and brush my teeth twice a day unlike you, who only does every other day if you remember!" I was getting at a loss of stupid facts about her... well there was a ONE more.

"You almost always forget to shave your leg unless I remind you! I can not go to the lake or pool or ocean or beach with a girl with hairy legs!" She crossed her arms as she said it.

"Who doesn't forget that sometimes!" I came back with... hopefully one of the girls listening to this message would understand.

"I don't! I remember everytime." She put an emphsis on the word Everytime, just to get on my nerves. If she said one more thing I swear I would use my last resort fact on her!

Before I could react to what she said, she said the one thing I definitely didn't need my sister knowing, "At least I've had a boyfriend!"

THAT'S IT! "At least I'm a virgin! What about that, huh? You and Prev.."

"Shut up! Who said that?" With that, she flew towards me in an attempt to get the phone out of my hand, but I kept my grip on it.

"Last time I checked, you said it!" She kept pushing herself against me, reaching at the phone in a febble attempt to grab it again.

"Ok! I think we're done!" I said, and with that Ember moved off of me and back towards her respected distance

"Ok. you guys lat..." I was about to hang up when i felt... No. That was impossible. Not now. I looked over at Ember, who had frozen in mid-air as well, slowly flapping her wings just enough to keep her afloat like I was. She had the same look of disbelief in her eyes as we both tried to figure out what to do.

I motioned towards the school and we both started to fly faster in a desprate try to beat them to the school. We both knew that if we could reach the school first we wouldn't have to deal with them. I really wasn't in the mood for this, Not now.

Before we could get there though, I could feel a horrible, painful sensation on my back. I wasn't the one hit with the attack, but I knew who had been.

I turned as fast I could to see Ember falling from the sky, unmoving and unconscious. I dropped the phone that was still in my hand which was (unknown to me) still recording a the message to Bloom and the girls.

"Ember!" I screamed, quickly folding my wings in to quicken my descent towards her, since her body was increasing in speed as it fell furthar and furthar towards the ground. Her wings had disappeared back into her body so that if anyone saw her, she looked like a normal person. Not an Angel.

I grabbed her by the hand just in time as I settled my feet on the ground and picked her all the way up. My arms were resting under her shoulders and knees as her arm fell off to the side and her head fell back, eyes closed. She was out cold, and I wasn't going to be able to wake her back up, weather I like it or not.

"Jax! Get out here you sick little loser!"

**I Hope you guys liked it! I know.. my chapters are getting a little longer than before, but I think you guys can get used to it cause that means more you to read! **

**I figured I should add a little humor in there and I figured it was about time to start a fight (You guys are going to have for the next chapter fr all of it! SRRY!) got a little of everything, personally... something to leave you guessing and all that stuff...I won't be able to update until at least Monday because of a little family trip so... BUT I WILL STILL WRITE DURING THE LITTLE BREAK that way I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible.. kewl beans? Thanxs!**

**Just a Thanxs to the following for reviewing...**

**Rocky25- thanxs for always being there through like ...the whole thing... and thanxs for finally getting an account!**

**winxgirl1997- for always asking to post ASAP... really helped me when I was writing**

**Lycory- For all the little comments... but they help in the long run!**

**xX Swimmie Xx- for the little piece of advice... I'm working on it!**

**robyn-take-that -for telling me that someone other than just Rocky25 actually readS my story!**

**Daisy54154- Thanxs for the couple of reviews... but they definitely help in the long run like I said!**


	10. The Omega's

"Where are you? Stop being a coward and get out here!" I screamed my anger at him breaking through easily after what had just happened. My wings had faded back into my back again.

"Since when did you get the ability to call me a coward huh? I'm pretty positive that I never ran from a fight. I always started them last time I checked."

I turned around, Ember still unconscious in my arms, and saw Jax. Standing tall, his jet black hair attempting to fall in his eyes, but the short length of it stop it from doing so. His pale blue eyes store right into mine, hate and a twinge of happiness at what he saw in front of him. He stood at a height of about 6 feet, but still had a teenage look to him, since he would technically be graduating from his Senior year at Flyix, but after being expelled as a freshman, he never got the chance.

"You didn't bring the fiesta this time? That kinda surprises me actually."

"Come on out Anon. The others are a little busy right now. They're taking care of a little problem."

I saw another boy his age appear right next to him, but instead of the black hair, his was a deep purple and more shaggy. His eyes were the same, colored the same icy blue as Jax's and filled with hated at me and happiness at the fact that he didn't have to fight with Ember as well.

I couldn't fight with Ember here, not like this. So I spelled her over to Flyix and watched her quickly disappear as she reappeared onto the couch that Zarabic kept in his office. He would understand what was going on.

"Now that the liability is out of the way," Jax said, staring between his hand and me. He quickly conjured up a plasma ball and aimed it at me, but I quickly ducked off to the side as Anon formed another one with his hand and threw it at me, his hitting me and flinging me against the tree behind me.

I pulled my sword out after making a speedy recovery to what just happened. It was a White sword that was strikingly similar to Brandon's, but mine flattened at the top instead of coming off to a point and had a small spike coming off the side that I could use to stun someone with.

I saw Jax pull his out as well, a simple broadsword that looked closer to Cordatorta's, since it had 2 way spilt going on at the top, splitting into a regular sword and a curved hook sword on the side.

Anon sticked to his magic as he closed his eyes and formed a silver energy at his hands. He opened his eyes not long after to reveal that his pale blue eyes had turned into bright Silver ones and threw the orb at me as Jax quickened it's speed with his sword. Did I forget to mention that there Angels too? Both were dark Angels, but still an Angel nonetheless.

I caught the attack with my sword and twirled it around me so that it could regain its momentum and aimed it back at the two boys, who weren't fast enough to black the attack and got thrown against the surrounding trees.

Jax came back up as Anon slowly recovered, coming back up slowly. Me and Jax both ran towards each other as we held our swords in offensive positions and both took a swipe at each other mine missing as his caught me on the entire left side of my left from the middle of my thigh to my ankle. I could feel it bleed, but avoided it as I ditched the idea of using my sword and it away as I surged my energy to my feet and took a round house kick to his face, adding a swift serving of magic to it, making him fly off to the right and into a nearby tree.

Jax stayed on the ground as Anon stood back up to challenge me on his own. I willingly accepted, standing my ground as he ran towards me, his hands glowing with his magic as he focused his energy towards that one spot. I stood still, waiting for him to run into me but saw that he evaporated into thin air instead. I slowly relaxed as I felt him kick me right smack in the middle of my back and threw me at least 10 feet with the force of his kick.

I saw him run towards me again, this time not disappearing, and I grabbed my sword back up and slashed it in his direction as a burst of my energy came out the end and smashed into Anon, who has in mid air and watched him fly backwards into the tree and fall to the ground unconscious. Thank the Great Dragon. If he had transformed before I could knock him out cold, I was screwed.

I turned back towards Jax, who was now standing as if nothing had happened. He picked his sword back up and just stood there.

"Where's the rest of your little posse? To proud to bring them?" X, Lanston and Aden were no where to be seen, which surprised me actually.

The Omega's couldn't be called the Omega's without everyone here.

"I said. They're busy taking care of a little problem for the better of the group."

That made sense. He would send them after Preven and Adrian so that they couldn't come and intervene at the last minute, this was strictly between me and Jax.

"I hope you've been saving the best for last, because what I saw earlier was kinda sad."

I felt my Anger peak as i heard him speak again and felt my magic flow down to my hands, and swiftly sent two forceful plasma balls towards his face and one with a swift side kick. He was able to deflect the first two, but the third caught him in the foot and caused him to stumble backwards. During the course of that whole scene, my eye changed color and became and signature Gold. That was another thing that you should know. My eyes didn't match my symbolic color, like everyone else's did.

I saw him quickly recover, Anger in his eyes has they changed into his Angelic Dark Grey. To tell the truth, it was very intimidating to look at, but when you see it so much, it starts to lose its affects.

He sent a wave of Black energy towards me, which I partially blocked with a swift spin technique with my sword, but was still thrown back by the blast.

"If you want to play this way, than I'm up for it!"

I saw a black flash as he transformed into his Angel transformation. Since he hadn't truly learned how to earn the next transformations, he was in the equivalent of my transformation. Coming out of the light that had flashed, I saw him in his skin tight black shirt, broken and jagged dark grey swirls decorating the front and part of the back matched with a black pair of cargo shorts, just without any kind of pockets or indentions. He had wings that were bigger than mine by maybe about 2 feet, so a 20 foot wing span with wings that had a pokka-dotted design like Preven's did, but instead do the blue on the Black, Jax had the Dark Grey on Black.

I stood my ground, not transforming until I had to. I would have, but I knew he would use it against me in the end.

He wasn't the possessor of my favorite power, taking his magical energy from the element of Darkness and the Night. Definitely didn't find a place in my heart, but who could control what power they were destined to have. I admit that his described him perfectly. Dark, Evil and not very friendly.

He did the one thing I didn't expect him to do. He out his sword back into his little holder that his transformation held, since our swords were strikingly similar to the ones of the specialists. He held up his hand and said, "You know? Me and you are actually pretty similar in way you might not have even thought of before."

"You and me will never be anything alike!"

"That's just what you want to think. Let me show you a little trick," Jax said. He walked towards me as I froze in place. He put out a hand that was barely 2 inches from my chest, and I felt this pulling sensation. I looked to see that Jax was forming a small orb of energy unlike his own in the hand that was held in front of me, and than I felt myself transform out of instinct.

I transformed into my Armix, a skin tight Black shirt with barely visible sleeves like Jax's, but instead of the broken, jagged design, mine had these White, delicate, complex swirls that gracefully intertwined with one another, crawling onto the back of the shirt as well. It came with short shorts almost like Stella's Winx, but in pure Black instead, followed with two fingerless gloves that we're on my hands. The left hand wore a Black glove while the right wore a White one. My wings came back as well, adding the whole Angel feel to the transformation.

I felt part of me leave my body as he took his hand back towards himself, leaving me to myself while he did the same to himself, but he didn't react to it at all.

"You see this? The left is a representation of my energy and the right is a representation of yours." I saw his hands holding two small orbs, the left one taking on the colors of Black and Dark Grey as the right took on the colors of Black and White. I did nothing in response, causing him to continue without interruption.

"We aren't very different if you think about it. If you take this part away," and with that he slipped out the colored part of the orbs and was left with two pure Black balls of Energy floating in his hands.

"Look at this! We aren't different at all! You act so perfect and good when we aren't different at all! The only difference between us is the fact that I've realized the truth. You haven't."

"No. Your wrong. I'm nothing like you." I spat at him. I never acted perfect or like a goody two shoes. I knew that I wasn't either one of those, and I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't.

"What makes you think that? You and me are the same thing! Dark and evil."

"Your wrong, Jax! Your magic doesn't make you Evil. Your heart does, and my heart will never be anything like yours."

Apparently, my little explanation pissed him off, because the next thing in saw was myself being engulfed in black as he shot another blast at me, this one stronger than any of the others that he had shot before. I was thrown back into the tree behind me, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to my knees as he walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar.

"Do you really think that you can beat me? Damn it! Last time I checked, your stupid little headmaster had to save you!" His anger was evident in his eyes, stronger than before.

"And this time... Your stupid little brothers is going to have to save you!"

I put my legs to his chest and kicked him backwards, not knocking him over but stunning him temporally. I was able to hit him with the blunt side of my sword, knocking him over and onto his face.

I heard him growl in anger as he stood back up, but kept his hands by his sides as he told me something else.

"I don't get why you still stay and fight. I say that because it's a waste of your time and your friends are probably begging for mercy by now." A evil smile erupted onto his face as mine took on the shape of horror.

Preven and Adrian were back at Flyix and they were left to deal with X, Lanston, and Aden on there own. That was the only reason I didn't end up dealing with a fiesta. They were dealing with a party while I had dealt with a crowd. I swear to the Great Dragon if they even hurt them in one way...

"Where are they, Jax!"

"Where do you think they are? They're in the only other place they could safely transform."

He took them to Flyix to fight? That surprised me a little, but whatever. He still sent his brothers after my two best guy friends. No one does that and gets away with it.

"What did they do to them? Tell me!"

"I can say that it probably didn't go that well. We've gotten a little stronger since last time you know."

I could feel my anger grow more and more as I heard his little story, my magic growing with it. I could sense all of my magic kinda cluster near my heart, ready to burst.

"I swear to god if they hurt them in anyway,I'll... I'll..."

"And what could you do? Your just a little kid that try's to put a pathetic little fight when you see trouble. You're never gonna be able to stop me even if you wanted to. I've got a better chance than you ever will and all you have is a group of 3 inexperienced kids you call friends and a headmaster that doesn't even truly understand what's going on!"

I could feel my magic peak as I let it all free, with a slight scream in the processing my wings flying open behind me. I couldn't really see it, since my eyes were closed but I could feel the sky light up a bright white color as far as one of us could see.

I opened my eyes to feel myself fall from exhaustion and to see that both Jax and Anon gone and that there were no traces of them.

I didn't really even care about what had happened to them. I just cared about getting back to check on the others

. I used the little bit of the magic that I had left, since most of it had gone towards my attack on Jax and teleported myself to Flyix, still on my knees and all, and reappeared in Zarabic's office. I looked over to see him helping Ember, who was still unconscious on the single couch in his office.

My Wings had faded back into my back, only because they wouldn't fit in the office. Well maybe they would, but I really didn't feel like dealing with it right now. I was still in my Armix, and would be until I fell unconscious, which I knew I would fairly soon because I was butt ass exhausted.

I heard my sister and the girls burst into the room right as I was losing consciousness ,Bloom screaming my name as Musa screamed Ember's, but I didn't get a chance to see them since I felt myself collapse to the floor and become unconscious

To tell you all the truth, I was just happy they all got the Message.

**Bloom's POV**

I burst into the room that was Zarabic's, only to see Ember lying unconscious and my sister on her knees and about to pass out. The girls weren't far behind me, and saw the same thing I did. Both me and Musa screamed their names at the same time, me screaming Alex's and Musa screaming Ember's.

I ran over to Alex's side as she collapsed onto the floor, falling unconscious in the process and transforming back into her own clothes .

The man I presumed to be Headmaster Zarabic was kneeling next to Ember as Musa went next to him to check on her for Riven, since the guys had stayed at the school while we came to check on them after the hillarious yet scary message that they had left on my phone.

"I don't think Alex will mind if you help heal her battle wounds," Zarabic said to me, still face Ember as he did.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, kneeling next to Alex, but on the other side of her.

"She won't have fallen unconscious if she wasn't hurt in some form or fashion. She never did mind when I healed her after a fight and I don't think she would mind if you did right now,"

"What do you mean she's hurt?.." I asked as I turned her from her side to her back, seeing what he had meant by battle wounds. I could me, Flora, Stella, and Tecna gasp at we saw. I saw that Her face was covered in dirt, while her chest, arms and part of her upper thighs were covered in scratchs and some bruises from what looked like tree branches and twigs. Her hair, which reached the middle of her back, was also caked with dirt and what i could make out as sweat. She looked just horrible, but I knew that she could have looked worse.

I started on all the scratchs but was quickly stopped by Flora as she told me, "I think you should take her leg, I'll take care of the scratchs."

I looked slightly confused, but complied as we both switched sides and saw what she was talking about. The outer side of her left leg, from right below her ankle to the middle of her thigh was cut in about 1 inch deep, from what I could make out as a sword. It was still bleeding slightly, and I was kneeling in a little pool of blood that the wound had left on the ground, but I forgot about it as I started to heal the wound with my magic.

I could see Alex sqwerm a little as I fix her wound, but she quickly stopped as I finished and could feel her body relax in relief as both me and Flora finished.

I turned to see the Headmaster kneel beside Alex as well, leaving Ember to Musa and Layla. He put three fingers to her neck as he sensed for something, his eyes turning a bright silver color as he did. I figured that the eye color switch was just part of being an Angel, so I shrugged that off as he took his fingers off her neck.

Before he could say anything, Adrian and Preven burst in as well, both of them looking kinda tired and sweaty. Definitely sweaty. Both had the same look as Alex, but without the cuts or scrapes.

"Both of them are fine. Don't worry. Alex doesn't have any internal injures and her heart rate seems normal. Same for Ember. I guess Alex was able to get her before she landed head first into the ground." Zarabic said, causing both of the boys to relax and breath for the first time since they entered the room. I was happy she was alright and everything, but the way he said scared me a little. He made this sound like a normal routine. They had gone through this before?

I saw Zarabic pick up Alex and lay her onto the second couch that was in his office, letting her rest until she woke up on her own. I had really noticed his office until now, and it was very similar to Mrs. Faragonda's, just a little bigger than hers, since it was able to hold two couches instead of one.

"What happened to my sister! I'm not going to take the 'she fine that's all that matters' stuff either!" I asked the three of them, the rest of the girls agreeing with me.

"Go ahead Preven," Adrian said, motioning towards a defiant Preven.

"I'm not explaining this! You tell them!"

"I asked you first!"

"How about I take this and you two go take a shower. You guys smell horrible." The Headmaster told them, waving his hand towards the door and we all nodded in agreement. They smelt HORRIBLE.

"I guess you should find out now. Have you ever heard of the Omega's?"

We shock our heads, none of us even hearing of it before.

"I guess I'm gonna be the first to tell all of you. The Omega's are a group of 5 boy I expelled from Flyix about 3 years ago. They would be graduating this year if they hadn't tried to destroy the entire school out of spite. Anyways, they were all brothers, like how the Trix were all sisters."

We all nodded at what he had said. Oh we DEFINITELY knew about the Trix.

"They weren't a threat of any kind once I expelled them, but once Alex started going here a year after they were expelled, they just went crazy attacking this school. In fact, they normally attacked Alex, Ember, Adrian, and Preven for some reason, and I've started to notice that Jax, the unappointed leader, has been going after Alex more often than before. It used to be a random attack about every once a month, maybe. Now it's increased to about maybe once a week. I never get a chance to stop them before they start, since they always find a way to attack them without me nearby. I hoped that sending them to Alfea would help stop them from going after them, but they still seem to be going stronger, even with the scenery change."

I looked over at my sister, who looked so peaceful, other than the all the scrapes and cuts. She had been attacked b a bunch of guys and I didn't even know? I admit I had only known her since like the middle of Sunday... But still!

"She'll be fine though, both of them. How did you even know to come here?"

"That little twerp! Makin me cause explosions and all that. She will pay!" Stella shouted, pointing at Ember as she did, we all laughed as we remembered the message they had left. Well up to the part where it took a turn for the worse.

"What are you talking about?" The headmaster asked.

I had already pulled out my phone and started playing the message. Going through the part where they said that they were going to talk to Zarabic, and then the funny part.

Ember admitted to the Potions Lab explode by the hand of Stella, and then we all learned that My sister MUST wake up to spongebob ringtones, forgets to shave her legs, has stage fright to the worst degree, and never had a boyfriend.

I bet Stella couldn't wait to get to work on that.

Ember on the other hand, had to brush her hair exactly 74 times, couldn't sing for her life, and forgot to brush her teeth on a daily basis. I saw Ember wake up as we a heard the part were Alex blurt out that she wasn't a virgin and she shot up when she realized that we were replaying the message and ran over to the phone to turn it off.

She looked around to see that it was just us girls and she seemed a little relieved and than shouted, "You can NOT tell Riven about this! He will kill me even though I know that he probably hasn't done any better than me!" As she finished, she looked at Musa and said, "Not to sound mean or anything, I just figured that if you two have been dating that long, HE wouldn't wait that long."

Musa shrugged it off with a "None taken" and followed it with, "I won't tell him, but what do I get out of this deal?"

Ember looked off to the side as she came up with an Idea and finally said, a look of torture already on her face, "I'll sing in front of the whole school during our stid song-along thing... Just for you."

"I can we can deal with that!" Layla said, a smile across her face as she thought of what lied ahead.

We all laughed as the 2 boys came back in, clean and fresh smelling. Both of them still and wet hair. Preven went over to Ember and hugged her while I watched Adrian go and sit on the edge of the couch, moving Alex's legs on top of his so that he wouldn't sit on her.

"I heard that Ember was going to sing?... In public?" Preven said, now standing next to Ember instead of hugging her.

"Well she has to if she wants to keep a little secret of hers," Tecna said.

"Well, this is going to be a fun show tonight, maybe they'll even force you two into one of those little raping-sing combo's. You know, showcase both of you!" Adrian said, erupting into laughter as he said so.

"I wouldn't mind if they forced Alex up there to sing for once. Everyone knows better, but Xavier still does it anyways. If it wasn't for her, no one would go up there half the time. Jet not while I'm up there! I don't need her making me look worse than I already am," Ember said, rolling her eyes in the process.

Alex started to move around more, and she started to blink her eyes as she woke back up. Adrian took that as a signal to move her legs off of him, so he threw her legs off to the side, causing her to roll off the couch and fell onto the floor.

We all started cracking up at what had happened as Alex took the moment to jump off the floor and attack Adrian for rolling him onto the floor. She granned the spare pillow off the couch and started to throw it at him repeatedly while Adrian only had his bare hands to protect himself. Alex was winning.

She finally gave up on it and walked back over towards me, where I gave her a good slap to the head, which caused her to ask, "What was that for huh?"

"Thats for getting yourself into a fight for the last 2 years and scaring me to death when I ran in here!" I screamed, ready to smack her again.

"Ok! I get it! Don't get into a fight unless they hit me first!" She put her hands over her head as she said that and was about to slap her again!

"Not at all! Not unless you have to! ok? Can we agree on that?" I brought my hand back down as she nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back and we had our little sister moment until Zarabic said,

"If you wanna catch ASACTWALTD you might wanna go now. You never know when they might pull the purfect song for Ember's soon to be public humilation."

"I'm getting the guys here for this!" Layla said, pulling her phone out in the process.

"Just one question. What does ASACT.. What ever stand for?" Tecna asked, a look of confusion on her face, which was very rare.

All 5 of the Angels standing in the room chimmed in at once, saying it perfectly in sync, "Angelic Sing-Along Crap That We Angels Like To Do,"

"I cant wait to see this," I heard Nabu say over the phone, Layla must have put him on speaker.

"Well come on guys! We don't wanna miss this!" Alex said, running through the door and down the the courtyard. This was going to be hilarious.

**_So I finally got a fight scene up here! yay violence! (Fairy odd parents joke I have). I gonna do a little more funny and all that kinda stff in the next chapter definitely! dont worry! More Angelic shinanagins!..._**

**_Thanxs all you Fan-Fictioners!_**


	11. What We Do In Our Free Time

**Alex's POV**

I ran down to the Courtyard, the rest of them not far behind, and Ember was sulking a little as we got there. Me and Preven ran up to Xavier, the main guy for all of this, since he choose alot of the songs and he does most of _the_ solo singing in it when all the other guys decide to wimp out. He kept his hair a bright purple color and spiked it up like adrian with his natural bright green eyes showing.

"We have a little bit of a request if you know what I mean," Adrian said, leaving me to tell the rest of the story, since Xavier got along better with me since I did more of the singing at these type of things.

"Ember has willing put herself on the spot for singing tonight. It was an agreement type of thing if you know what I mean."

He nodded, his face lighting up as he found the perfect song for her public humilation, and than leaned into my ear to whisper the name of the perfect song, causing me to smile and bounce up and down in excitment.

"Well it sounds... well looks like you found the best song for her. I have a feeling that Preven is gonna be put in the spotlight as well?" Adrian said, staring between my face of excitment and Xaviers face of happiness.

"Very!" I said, pulling him back towards our little group of people, now including the Red Fountain boys. I guess they had arrived while we were setting up Embers Humilation song.

"How bad is it?" Ember asked, standing next to her brother as she did.

I put my hand in hers and let her see for herself by showing her what I had heard from Xavier, which she followed with a frown and a small snort of anger. Musa gave me a hive five while I heard Bloom say, "Can't wait to see this ... adventure."

I heard Xavier start with one of the very popular MCR songs that we all seemed to like, and glanced at the clock on Ember's wrist and saw that it was 6:00. Time for this train wreak to start!

Xavier earned himself the gazes of all the winx and the boys as he sung the opening lines of Famous Last words by: MCR. He was easily the best guy singer here, which was why he was the main guy for all of this. Let's just hope that he didn't drag me into this.

He finshed with the first verse of it, and than the chorus was passed around between different groups of people, or just single people. That's how it normally worked, unless there was a special request for people like Ember, who was never asked to sing, or people who were forced to sing by themself because the general public wanted them to, which is where I normally ended up along with a group of people around me as I used them to hide my face.

The best thing about it was once the passing started it couldn't really stop until almost everyone wanted it to, and than one person kinda took control of the verse or chorus (Only if we had ended up passing the verse instead). Even if we didn't know the song, which was rare, we sung the correct lyrics automaticly since Xavier hated to see people pop out because of they couldn't memorize something.

We went through at least 3 more songs until I saw Xavier give me the signal, a little head, and than proceeded to push Ember forward into the cluster of people in the middle of the courtyard, and than grabbed Preven and pushed him forward as well.

Oh, I couldn't wait for this to start!

Everyone stood in a big group around the center of the courtyard, where the main singers stood in a little cluster. The people in the middle doing the major singing parts while the group of surrounding people just tended to hop in the singing everyone and than, mainly just during the little pass along periods.

Ember was in the middle, face hidden from the crowd as we all geared up for the dare of a lifetime. Now she knows why I hid when they forced me in the middle.

They finished their current song, and I cupped my hands around my mouth, magnifying my already screamed, "Ember's going to Sing Both of Us-Taylor Swift featuring B.O.B! And Preven's going to rap!" Me and Adrian both started to laugh as we saw Preven's face, which was one of horror.

Me, Adrian and Musa stood near each other and waited for Ember to start her grueling public humilation as Riven stood next to us and muttered, "I cant believe your even letting her sing..." The others stood around us, waiting for the train-wreak to begin. Me and Adrian put up a shield around us and Musa, since i was pretty sure that everyone else would like to listen to the disgrace that we call Ember's sing voice instead of hear us scream and laugh like banshees.

When she started... OMGD... It sounded like a dieing squirriel that had finally realized that he was going to die, so they stopped screaming so hard, and was then farted on by a Skunk who had a bean-eating problem so he started screaming even harder and had the back up vocals done by and a choir of screaming coyotes who had been following the Skunk and they wouldn't shut up! And that was only because she was trying.

Yes, I just confirmed your worst fear. I now looked like the biggest freak in front of my sister... And Ember could actually sound worse!... But i still looked like a freak!

Me started laughing my butt off as well as Musa while Adrian at least tried to not to laugh, but soon lost all control and broke down as well. The all looked at us, faces of amuzement on their faces as well, since they couldn't even hear us since we had the force field up. I buckled down to my knees as Musa used the force field to support us. Adrian was getting a kick by just watching us. I had gone past the point of regular laughter and I was now laughing without any type of sound, and that caused Musa to laugh the same way. Adrian had to leave the force field in order for him to stop laughing.

And then Preven started Rapping.

He wasn't bad, but he had to make a come back to Ember's bad vocals, which was almost impossible. The look on his face was one of pure torture and when he took a glance at us, his face took on one of hate and pissedoffness (I don't care if that's not a word.. I'm making it one!). That caused us to laugh even harder and Adrian had to come back into Shield in order to stop from bursting out in front of everyone else.

We went on like this for the entire song, and we earned about 13 different death Glares from Ember and Preven during the whole song. I was proud of this moment, and I could tell that Everyone else was as well.

When they finished, everyone did a bery obnxious clab and The two 'Stars' ran back towards us in a race to see who would be able to beat us over the head first. Me and Adrian stayed in the force field, but that work very well, since she was able to stick her hand through and grab me by the collar and start going all 'emotional teenage girl' on me and I had to pay for the best prank ever. But Happiness has to come with a price sometimes right?

I felt Xavier look over at me, and I shook me head in disagreement. Now wasn't a good time to tell you the truth, Ember attacking me, and My sister and all her and now my friends were here as well.

'I'll make you come here sooner or later. Don't worry. Just be ready when I do need you' He whispered into my thought, a smirk on his face as he said so. He stayed in the middle as they started singing the next song. I just laughed along with others as the others went into the middle and either sang or danced, even though Ember's was the one to make me laugh the most.

Soon enough though, he gave me a total warning that he was going to start a song that I couldn't resist. Into The Ocean- Blue October, was unresistible, and he would mentally drag me into the middle just so that I could sing it with him, since we had our own little dance for just this song.

I could tell that Ember could see the anxiety on my face as she nodded and she started to talk about how I need to go grab something from my room and than proceeded to push me towards the general direction of the dorms. I started going that way and than Teleported myself to the middle, but not before I could earn a wink from Adrian and a eyebrow raise from Preven.

Xavier turned to see me in the middle of a group of multiple Flyix students ranging from Pre-year students to Senoirs. (This was the only time we ever got along with each others, especially on Fridays, but that's a different story :). He started with it, the group turning inside to see that I saw there, and than they all smiled as they realized that I was going to join in on this. They all stayed where they were though, since they knew about my horrible stage.

We decided to make this fun and unknown by having all the boys around both of us (we were both in the middle) lip-sync along with Xavier and have all the girls in the middle lip-sync along with me whenever we were alone.

I took every other line of the verses while he took the first and every other one after that. Then everyone else took the chorus by passing it around like every other song and I could see Musa wonder who was singing my part, since she was a Music Fairy and could easily tell that I, a girl, was singing a boys part. She just didn't know that it was me. What I did notice was that people tended to sing along more often when I started, not like I minded.

I could tell that Xavier was going to make this interesting, so I made sure no one moved at all, and soon me and him were finishing the song with the quiet parts at the end, and than it was over. What I should mention is that everyone in the school was able to sing along because We all bounced the beat into each others head, so we all heard the beat and the lyrics when we sang, but if someone completely unknown was to start listening in they would just hear us singing. Pretty good logic if you thought about it.

I decided I wasn't going to do this alone anymore, andI wasn't going to pull Ember in, mainly because I knew everyone would by from overexposure to deadly squealing, so I teleported back behind the group and walked back up as if nothing happened. Ember looked at me with a sense of confusion on her face, but she quickly picked up on what I was doing and smiled in agreement as she looked between Musa, Adrian and Riven.

"So, your a pretty good singer right?" I asked Musa, trying to look casual.

"I've been told so. I mean, A couple of people said I do."

"That's a yes! She does! You should hear her when she's in the shower!" All the girls answered at once, a slur of words flying at me, but I heard the yes and took that as my que to pull her by the wrist towards the group in the middle, and I also grabbed Adrian by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forwards as well, adding to more people into the mix.

I let go of both of them as soon as we were all the way into the group of people, Adrian sighing as Musa started to ask a question that he quickly answered.

"She's going to make us sing along with everyone else. Why else would she be giving Xavier a thumbs up?"

"Heck yea!" I answered back, Xavier waving a hand towards me to tell me they were was ready to start the next song on Musa's signal. I looked at her one eyebrow lifted and she nodded in return. I waved back at Xavier as he started the tune in everyone's head.

Than... She started.

_I found a way than_

_Losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart than_

_But the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now_

_The dark is to hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping up_

_The strength I need to push me_

She finished as she let everyone pick up the chorus, which meant she was getting pretty used to this already. She looked at us and I started to say a whole slew of words that I barely understood.

Both of us were at a loss of word from her performance. She was the exact OPPOSITE of Ember, which was amazing beyond comprehension.

"You didn't tell me you sounded that good! You could have given me a little bit of a warning before you did something like that! I mean at least you could have warned me how far my jaw was going to drop!"

She smiled as Adrian answered back at me instead with, "Well don't worry about that. You be able to compare soon enough." a suspicious smile crept back onto to his face as he said so and he could already tell what was going to happen.

"Why you little... Don't worry you'll get your chance soon enough as well,"

We got into a whole mini-fight as the surrounding groups of people decided to finish the chorus and move onto the verse, which caused me to stop what I was saying at the time and continue with,

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin_

_And hope that it'll still be there_

_And I think back to when_

_My brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place_

_The only time I feel safe_

I gave Xavier the death stare for forcing me to sing the 2nd verse of the song, while I listened to what Musa had to say next to me as everyone started to jump the chorus around again, Adrian even taking a little bit of it himself, and considering that he was someone of the male gender, it was kinda funny to watch him sing like a girl._  
><em>

"That was you earlier wasn't it! How did you do that, you sound almost exactly like a guy! And that was amazing! Let me guess you have stage fright?" As she finished, she placed a hand on her hip, remembering the last bit from earlier on.

She was right about the guy part... I was incredibly good at sounding almost exactly like a guy and people couldn't tell that it was me unless they specialized in music or looked at me while I sung.

I nodded, my eyes gazing at the ground as I did so. Adrian looked at her and nodded as well, very positive about it.

"We'll have to change that won't we, Alex? Don't worry. After living with me for a while, you won't have stage fright anymore." I could tell I was going to get a long with her very well.

We both noticed that everyone was getting quiet as the end of the chorus came and they were moving onto the bridge of the song, and listened as they forced Adrian and Xavier were forced to either sustain or repeat the word Lights 7 times and than trade parts.

The entire group stared at us as we quickly glanced between each other and agreed on singing the last Chorus together. We turned back to back as they finished the last of what seemed like a thousand timas and started our little duet.

The next thing is who I didn't expect, and I normally wouldn't mind on any other day, but my sister was watching this! They decided it would be amazing if they faded away and left me and Musa for the entire school to see, I saw Adrian smile again as Ember and Preven gave us obnoxious thumb-ups as we started singing. At least I wasn't doing this alone.

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_And so I'll tell myself that I'll strong_

_And dreaming when I'm alone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me,__turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

We finished the chorus and watched as the teenagers around me all started singing... (expect for Ember of course ;). We continued with the background vocals instead, so we sustained while they all repeated the same word over and over again.

_(Home, Home)_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_(Home, Home)_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

We finished our part as everyone else said the last two 'lights' and quickly walked back over their little pow-wow, where the girls were about to get al over us about our proformance, but I went straight to attack the kids that knew about the little stunt.

I tortured Adrian, Preven, and Ember by forcing Preven and Ember to kiss with Adrian in between them, all three of them being squished together with in front of Riven and the rest of the group, who all stared in curiosity, amazement, and humor. Well, all of them except for Riven. He went up and tried to break them apart, but I was able to use my magic to hold him back just long enough to make their torture painful.

They all let go and Adrian started gagging while Preven started gagging as well, his gagging from being near Riven during a romantic scene with Ember while Adrian's was from being in between both of them during a romantic episode and the close contact caused him to feel all of Preven's emotions during the time as well. All the love and thoughts of Ember and things that would traumatize him for a while.

Ember started giving her brother a puppy dog face as he gave her a death look. He should just be happy we don't share an Appartment with them anymore, but he didn't need to know about that and neither did Bloom or we were all dead.

We all decided to go back to Alfea, since that was the 2nd to last song they did, now leaving us with 1 less hour of our lives.

Me and Ember said by to the boys that we knew, Riven forcing Ember and Preven to stay at least 2 feet away from each other just using a death glare. They awkwardly shook hands as I was able to at least get a common secret handshake form both of them, trying to avoid all hugging since it would cause Stella to think something that was totally fake and unrealistic. I wasn't going to deal with a sqwealing Stella again, I had learned my lesson last night.

All the girls and the Specialists headed out, the boys following us to Alfea as Ember and Riven had a classic brother-sister fight about her dating and how that should matter if he's dating as well and what would have to happen if this and that happened and all that junk. Me and Bloom had another conversation about what we had in common and what we thought we had inherited from who.

We both liked Pizza, could agree on the same music more or less, Love bunnies (Kiko was so adorable!), more than likely wouldn't agree on what to do in our free time, wouldn't agree on movies unless they were just comedies... I'm not a romantic movies type of person, and that our favorite colors conflicted... Well both of our favorite colors made Christmas!

We reached Alfea and all the boys said goodbye to the girls, all of them focusing mainly on just there girlfriend. I looked over at Bloom and Sky and saw how happy they looked together.

At least my sister had a boyfriend and was happy, and at least I was here to kill him if he broke her heart... That what siblings are for right?

Me and Ember raced upstairs to see who would get our magicly-never-ending ice cream carton tonight. Since we both had it 3 times each so far, we needed a way to see who would get the stupid extra day of the week. That's how we came up with racing each other up the side of the school and through our balcony into the mini fridge in our room.

Wait! You thought that we used the stairs during a race? That would be to easy for never-ending Ice Cream!

The next thing my sister and the girls saw was that our room was a gooey mess, the walls covered in handfulls of Cheesecake Brownie flavored ice cream as Ember started to try to shove one of the brownie bits up my nose while pulling my head backwards by using my hair. My hand was covered in melted ice cream and slapped onto the front of her face as my leg wrapped around hers, trying to trip her into the little puddle in front of me or onto the bed so that I could shove my pieces of brownie into the front of her shirt and down her bra. In fact, I was trying to do it backwards in the position I was currently in, but it was harder than I thought.

We both froze as we heard the door opened to reveal Bloom and Layla followed by Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa behind, and they all ended up getting into the room in the end, staring as we gazed for a little longer and than continued on.

I flipped her onto the bed and rolled her onto the floor as she started screaming about how I reminded her about some kind of goat that was called a Flarsoche. (Don't ask me!) She pulled me down onto the floor as well and rolled on top of me, pressing my head toward the floor as she started to shove multiple brownie chunks up my nose and into my ears as I reached under her bed to see if I had a Hail Mary pass.

My hand rocketed towards her chest as I pulled out a really cold packet gummy worms (How she made it cold was beyond me) and pressed it against her, causing her to fall backwards out of shock and sensitivity. I ripped open the bag and which to gummy worms instead of Brownies and started to shove them down her shrit and bra, causing her to scream unendingly. It was just cuss words before than, but her scream caused the cussing to stop and for me to start laughing at her, but didn't last very long.

She took the bag it of my hand and grabbed a bigger hand full and started to shove it down my shirt as well, getting into the same places she had gummy worms in, but she was able to put more into my shirt some how. I started screaming even louder than she did, and she laughed like I did, ridiculously cold gummy worms slithering down my chest as she was kneeling over me and laughing.

I decided that if she was able to stoop down to the gummy worm level, I was just going to have to go lower. I tipped her back over and grabbed her by the wrist and linked our charms together to form one whole charm and started to remember the awkward moment with Riven and all the times she got caught with Preven in either the water cooler closet or behind the stage, than added a little thought of how me, Adrian and Musa reacted during her little... Adventure as my sister put it earlier.

"OMG! You little Punk Butt Nosy Perverted Female Dog!" She screamed, now knocking me on to my back for the third time.

"What's going on?" Layla screamed above our own voices, but we just ignored her as Ember latched the charm back onto mine, and she became the one dishing out the thoughts.

She started to think about how far her and Preven have actually gone (Which is pretty far!) and about what a Flarsoche looked like, followed by very horrible mind scaring image of my sister and Sky getting it on with each other. I was able to wiggle my way out of her grip and start gagging at the thought of Bloom and Sky getting it on with each other, and the gaggin became even worse when her and Preven came into my mind.

"Stop! Just stop for a second! What's going on here?" Bloom screamed over both of us, and we paused again, this time with me laying under her in an awkward sideways position as she held my wrists to the ground, her legs straddled around the bottom half of my body.

"Oh... We do this every Monday... That's our carton fighting day." I said, looking upside down at her face.

"Carton fighting? Really? What is that?" Tecna asked, as she stated at us in disbelief.

"We normally trade our Never-Ending Ice Cream Carton every other day, but for the one extra day of the week, we fight to see who gets it since there is an uneven number of days in a week," Ember said much to calmly for the situation we were in.

Stella started jabbering about how it better not happen near her closet or near her because her clothes are to good to get ice cream on... Yada Yada Yada.

"Why don't you just trade every other extra day? Why fight over it?" Flora asked, trying to find the true roots of our fights.

"That would be to easy. We fight because of 1. She's related to Riven 2. We bonded, we're not supposed to get along, 3. We're teenage girl and that's just what we do. You guys should understand that and 4... Because we feel like it." We both started laughing as I finished my plausible explanation and Bloom did a quick spell to clean our room and and faces. My chest was now free of frozen gummy worms, which felt much better than when they were on me.

We walked out to hang out with the girls, and Musa and Bloom asked us what we showed each other in our heads and we answered back as simple as we could.

"We both have very dirty minds, and no one likes to imagine there Siblings getting it on."

We both walked away laughing, knowing we would both lose sleep because of this but knowing that it was all worth it.


	12. I've Had Better First Days

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
>Spongebob Squarepants!<br>Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?  
>Spongebob Squarepants!<br>If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
>Spongebob Squarepants!<br>Then drop on the deck...

I slapped my hand onto my Alarm Clock ao that it would shut up, and I looked around hoping that no one heard my alarm. Who said that Ember was wrong about me waking up to Spongebob?

I got out of bed, hoping that I hadn't waken up Ember. I only woke up so early so that I could beat her to the shower. Do you know how long she takes? I admit I lake a while as well, but if I beat her to the shower, I could take a shower that was as long as I liked.

I tip toed past her, being as quiet as I could, but I saw her stir and sit up, facing me head on and realized what I was doing. I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut just in time for her to slam into the door, and she started to bang on it, probably loud enough to wake everyone else.

"Who said you got to use the shower first?"

"I did!" I screamed through the door, turning the shower on while I did.

I took a shower as she got ready and started to bang on the door again, which I took as a sign for me to start getting ready. I walked out as slowly as possible, and she had to push me out in order for her to get the bathroom.

I got my usual set of clothes on, but slipped a white hoodie over as well, in order to get some variety in my wardrobe. I walked out into the little living room area, this time walking over to the Mini-fridge and grabbing a soda to keep me awake instead of crashing on the couch.

I watched as Flora walked out of her room with my sister, each one wearing there usual choice of clothing. I had finished chugging my first soda and had thrown it away by the time they came out and grabbed a second as they looked over at me.

Musa came out not long after, and did the same thing I did. We both said, "Cheers" and than clashed our cans together as Tecna made her way into the area as well.

Ember came out, hair still wet and her clothes barely on her since she rushed. She came and slapped me on the back of my head as I handed her a soda as well.

"What was that for?"

"For taking such long showers!" she said in between swallows of her soda, which she chugged as well.

Soon enough, everyone was out in the larger area, and when Stella saw Ember, let's just say she didn't like what she saw.

"What happened to you? I will not let go to school looking like that."

"Maybe you should teach Mrs. I love long showers, how to shorten her showers!" Before she could say anything, Stella used one of her countless appearance spells to fix Ember up. Her hair was now dried and styled straight down like normal, and her clothes now looked like they had been put on by a normal person. Dang it! I was hoping that she would go to school looking like an idiot!

Tecna pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to us. We looked at them to see that they were our schedules. We compared schedules to see that we had all but 2 classes together, and one of those classes was the only one that we had with the rest of the girls. We were being placed into the sophomore class here. They were in the Junior (technically Senior) class here.

"We'll see you guys at lunch and Musa and Stella will be with Alex in Magiphilosophy while Tecna, Layla, Flora, and Me will have it with Ember." Bloom said, than realizing what she had said, she glanced at the paper again to check what she had said.

"Woo! Welcome to the retard's of the class!" Stella and Musa said, each of them highfiving me in the process. Who said I was good at school? Well hell, I sucked!

Bloom shrugged it off and we all went off our separate ways, the girls making a left while we made a right, but we all met up again for a little bit anyways for breakfast, and than left for our classes.

* * *

><p>We made it through the day so far. That actually surprised me, since Ember never was the normal type, and niether was I.<p>

Professor Wizgiz was forced to witness me and Ember fight during class, and in the end, I think he had fun watching us fight, because he didn't do anything to stop us, and was able to use us an example as to when and when not to use transformation spells on others. Yea... I turned her into a Farsoche, and she was able to turn me into a girl version of Professor Palladium... It must have been very fun to watch since everyone else laughed at us during the whole fight scene, but he thankfully changed us back into ourself before anyone else could see our awkward transformations.

Professor Palladium made today a free-for-all day, asking everyone to create there own potion and we would all see whose potion was the best at the end of class. The whole time, me and Ember continued to fight with one another, and soon started to run out of time and decided to mix random ingredients we mixed both halfs of our potion together, the entire lab decided to explode, and we were given the title of one of the worst explosions he had ever seen (other than when Stella tried to make a new shade of pink). We also earned the ability to call ourself the fastest people to clean up the lab as well.

DuFour said she couldn't wait to teach us how to be fancy and etiquette, since we were meant to be civilized lady's when we grew up, and plus we didn't have any kind of manners at all. How could you expect me to have manners when I went to a school where everyone (mainly the boys) clapped and even cheered when they burped and farted? Heck! They even tried to see who would puke the most during Taco and Sloppy Joe days in the cafeteria!

We went to lunch afterwards, only to be scolded by my sister and congratulated by Stella. They all made us promise to not do anything stupid for the rest of the day, since our last two classes were with us. Than I died a little on the inside when I went to my next class.

I had Magiphilosophy with Musa and Stella, and it was thought by the one teacher that hated me. Professor Avalon. He glanced up to see me walk in the classroom, and than sighed as he said, "I thought this was the one place I could get away from you."

I plopped my hands onto his desk as I leaned forward and placed my face right in front of his as I told him, "I never thought I'd be here either, but it looks like your just gonna have to get used to seeing me on a daily basis."

"I only saw you three times and I had had enough of you, but I can't change whats already happened, can I? Just don't try and act like you did last time I saw you, or like you did in your last classes. I don't want to deal with any of that or be forced to look at the female version of Palladium." During his whole little speech, he stood up and started to walk towards the board to write something on it. I waved my hand towards him and tried to think of a come back what he said and I came up with.

"Yea! You too, Avalon! Im watching you."

I went towards my desk as both of my dormmates starred at me with confusion and disbelief on their faces.

"You know Pro. Avalon?" Stella asked, pointing between me and Avalon, trying to make a connection between us.

"Taught a little at my old school... We didn't exactly like each other that much. So I wouldn't mention me that much when your near him."

"And what did he mean by you being a female Palladium?" Musa asked, a suspicious smile coming onto her face as she asked.

"That's a story for later... It's a long one. I'll tell you when we get back to the dorm."

We sat down and listened as he explained the concepts of mental connections with others and how everyone was interconnected with each other in the end, but only certain people could truly access these connections... BLAH BLAH BLAH!

I totally blanked out as he went into lecture mode and sat around as I stared at the ceiling. Musa was listening to music through her headphones, which she hid in the sleeve of her jacket while Stella started drawing her and brandon's names in hearts all over the back over her journal, which was already covered in little romantic art in the same fashion.

I got a sudden thought in my head and started to doodle in my journal like I normally do whenever something hits my brian. I didn't really know what I was doing, let alone drawing until I saw it was a simple little drawing of five teenage boys, standing in an area similar to the courtyard they had here. I noticed that my slightly, crudely drawn photo showed them with little shaded balls around their hands and slightly pissed off looks on their faces and one seemed to be focusing on something as well. I didn't really zone out of my little trance until I finished writing something underneath the little sketch. I looked down to see what I had written and realized what had just happened.

The handwriting was way to fancy to be mine and it started to turn a bright gold color as well, reminding me of yesterday.

_They found you more easily than you thought. You should try and do something, Alex._

Great Dang it! Whatever just happened, I'm pretty sure it meant that Kaderina just subconsciously took control of my body and drew a picture of what was waiting right outside in the Quad for me and Ember. I threw me hand over the writing so that no one would notice it or the picture, and quickly shoved in into my notebook as I started to contact Ember with my thoughts and mentally screamed at her.

'Ember we have a problem dude!'

'What is it? I'm kinda in the middle of a class I'm not going to look like a fool in!"

'Omega's. Here. Now.' I sent her a mental picture of my little piece of artwork and i could feel her emotions change from annoyance to slight fear and pissedoffness.

'What are we gonna do? We can't just walk out of class and say Sorry we need to go fight some losers that won't stop chasing after us!'

'No..We act like we're gonna puke or something and than make a run for it... We'll tell Faragonda what's up and than go Bad-ass on them... It's a fiesta unfortunately.'

'Ok.. I'll take on Puking since I tend to be a better actor, and you can say you have to... Uh... Go to the bathroom.'

'Good Idea.. I have to go anyways.'

I felt her mentally nod as I just skipped the 'raise your hand because thats what you do' thing and went straight to the question... He didn't like me anyways!

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I said from the back of the room, causing everyone to look back towards me. Musa looked at me amuzement as Stella followed the example of everyone else.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to pee... Like now!" adding a sassy tone to the end of my statement.

"Why does that matter to me or with subconscious mental connections between all living beings?" Avalon asked, obviously aggravated by my sudden disruption.

"It means that if I don't go to the bathroom, your going to have to call a janitor or something! I swear by the Great Dragons that if I have to wait any longer for you to answer my question, I'm not gonna wait!"

"Go! But hurry up!"

I ran out of the room as fast as could so that I could try and pull off a dire bathroom emergency look, and ran into Ember in the hallway. I saw that Stella was able to grab my small piece of artistic work as it flew out of my notebook, but I didn't do anything about since I was in the middle of something.

"Come on! Lets go!" Ember said, pulling me towards the headmistress' office in a hurry. I was about to say something when she added, "I already told the guys about it. They're going as fast as they can, but it might take a little bit."

Question answered.

We burst into the office to have Griselda and Faragonda turn towards us in worry. Ember ran towards the window look at the courtyard and nodded at me as I explained what was going on to both of them.

"What are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait or just go all for it?" Ember asked, still glaring at the 5 teenage brothers that had an unnatural grudge towards us, and developed an angry look on her face.

The headmistress tought for a moment before coming up with an idea, one that she didn't entirely like by sounding of her sigh.

"I don't understand why he would come after you two again so fast, but it would be better if you finished this now instead of waiting until after school when other students can get involved. But transform now and keep your Wings hidden. At least then you two can pass off as Sorceress', but what about the Adrian and Preven?"

"They're coming. It might be a little bit, but they will get here. Trust me."

"Ok, Ember. Go ahead, you two."

We nodded in agreement and both of us raised our arms and flung our arms, elbow first, to our sides, the Fairy equivalent of placing their hands over their head. We both became covered in a bright light for about a second, and than came out in our Armix, our wings staying hidden.

Ember's Armix was a lot like mine (again... Bonding tends to cause this). She had the skin tight shirt as well, but hers was mainly white with bright Flame Red swirls that closely resembled flames, or clusters of fires on her shirt and the patterns came around the back of it as well. It was paired with the same type of short shorts as mine, but they were in a white instead and on them was a small sword holder that held her own sword. She had half red and half white fingerless gloves on her hands, but her transformation came with Olympian style sandles with the strings that worked their way up her legs and they were in the same Flame red color. Her magenta hair was down and had grown longer, from her waist to her knees, and she now had her Trademark Angelic Red eyes to match her whole ensemble.

I came out looking the same as before, but my hair now reached from the middle of my back to right below my waist, and my gold eyes standing out compared to rest of my outfit. My little sword holder came out as area where our wings would connect to our back, we had lines to show where they would be. Ember's in red and mine in white.

She gave us the ok and we phased through the window and swung from balcony to ledge and all the way down to the ground where they were waiting. Lets hope the boys got here soon.

The courtyard was empty of any fairys or teachers, leaving just us and them here. I looked up to see Stella and Musa looking out the window and down towards us, with Layla, Flora, Bloom, and Tecna watching us from Ember's class, which happened to be right next door to mine. I created a force field around the balconys they stood on, forcing them to stay where they were.

"You showing yourselfs again? Can't just get enough of us can you?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"If you wanna see it that way than go ahead. I just wanted to give you two a little house warming party... or how do you two put it? Fiesta." Jax said back, adding the same sassyness that I used.

He stood next to his 4 brothers as he watched us. Anon was next to him, with X and Lanston off to his right while Aden stood off behind him.

X was similar to Jax when it came to physical features. He had the same look as Jax, but his hair was slightly longer and his eyes were a dark grey instead pale-blue. He was only about 10 months younger, and would be graduating from Flyix as well, but he and all of the boys were expelled from Flyix.

Next up was Lanston and Aden, both of them being Twins and technically in their second year like us, but due to there family history, they were denied a chance of being accepted. I felt bad, for only Lanston though. He wasn't like the others, all dark and evil and assholely. He actually had a heart, but he was forced to follow the others, or be forced to lose his family.

Aden stood tall, like everyone else and looked like a younger version of Anon, but his hair was cut closer to his head. It was obvious that he was younger, because he looked more like a typical teenager, since he was just getting through his awkward puberty phase.

Lanston on the other hand, had a completely different look. He had the shaggy black hair (almost Bieber style, but he was able to pull it off.) with dark grey eyes. He was more built than the others, even if he was the youngest. He had pulled off the awkward puberty better than his twin had.

They all wore some kinda variation of black and grey clothing, except for Lanston, who went for the same but still choose to wear an orange shirt instead.

"What are you gonna do Bird kids? There's two of you and five of us. Your outmatched!" Aden said, standing tall and overly proud

"You realize that your all just like us right?" Ember said.

X got bored at our usual fight banter and started to form a wave of orange energy around himself as he screamed, "How about you both shut up and stop getting on my nerves!"

He sent a wave of perceptional magic towards us, which we both hopped out of the way of. We each both sent two orbs of magic towards them, each one hitting one of the boys in front of us, missing Jax since we were short one orb.

He quickly made a come back as he grabbed his sword and sent his own wave of energy with the swipe of his sword, sending me back as Ember moved out of the way, and Sent her own wall of fire towards him, causing him to fly off towards the wall behind him as the other 4 stood back up.

I stood back up as well, grabbing and revealing my own sword and ran towards the 4 who had just stood up, using one of my common spin techniques and was able to knock Anon and Lanston over, but X was able to grab my arm and throw me to the ground.

Ember wasn't doing so hot either, since she was face first on the ground as well. I stood back up and watched as X closed his eyes and focused on his thoughts and than opened his eyes and spread his hands in our direction as a small, barely visible wave of orange energy hit both of us. My vision went from fine to blurry and then back to fine, but my revised vision was now demented and off-centered.

I tried to take a swing at someone, anyone, but I completely missed and flew backwards as Ember pulled out her own sword, a red version of her brothers, and started to take swipes at the enemies as well, but failed as well, landing right next to me.

"You got any ideas? I'm totally blinded from a bunch of illusions and got horrible aim now."

"Give me a second Ember! Im forming one now."

I stood back up and closed my eyes as I listened around me for movement. I heare a small footstep over to my far right and a cough farther behind it, so I gave a round house kick towards the footstep and threw my sword towards the cough, hearing another boy grunt in pain, followed by a fall to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see that the spell wore off and I could see again. Ember came behind me as I grabbed her hand and linked charms as we focused our energy together to create an extremely bright ball of fire. We came back to back and threw our arms towards them, shooting the bright fire at them.

They were taken aback by the force of our attack and came back with Lanston and X joining forces to create a silver colored manipulation bomb that threw me off to the right as Ember flew to the left, separating our charms and forcing us to rely on our own magic.

I continued to fly back as the force of the blast until I felt a strong pair of arms catch me and place me back down on the ground, his arm still wrapped around me.

I looked up to see Adrian holding me, my back pressed against his chest as his arm wrapped around my stomach. He wore his own Armix, a skin tight short as well, his in white with his own delicate Lime Green design that wrapped closely resembled small clocks, or better put, small gears or cogs rotating with each other paired with white pocketless cargo shorts and the same Olympian sandles that Ember had, but in the same Green color. His eyes had become a Lime Green color, to coincide with the element of Time, and his hair went from being spiked to falling onto his forehead.

I felt so safe... I didn't want him to let me go. I zoned out of this whole fight scene and became wrapped in our own little world, and it was perfect, but I was abruptly ripped out as Ember let out an enraged scream and a bright light engulfed the sky around us.

"I think we should... You know... Go and help the others ..."

"Right... Here. You okay?" He asked, blushing a little as he let he go and turned me to face him. He took his hand and started to brush a stray strand of hair from my face. I took handaway so that I could focus on our battle between us and the Omegas.

"Yea i'm fine, but I'm not sure about the others," I told him, running in the direction of Preven and Ember, who were now standing back to back in a defensive position.

Preven's hand started glowing a Deep Blue as he got ready for anything. He was also in his Wingless Armix, sporting a form fitting black shirt with Blue swirls that looked vaguely similar to waves passing by and it wrapped around to the back like our did. His came with the pocketless cargo shorts that most of the boys ended up having, his colored Black. His came with Deep Blue vans and he had fingerless cloaves as well, his being entirely Blue. His eyes had became the same blue and his Black hair was now styled up like Adrian's normally was, instead of his normal look.

I watched as they started to fight the three boy around tham, but was soon interupted by Aden as he knocked Adrian away from me and Than Felt a black wave of energy, most likely from Jax, send me flying up and backwards. I felt myself land in the area between the two balconies that Bloom and the girls stood on. Who knew that our classes wer so close?

I started to fall, but quickly grabbed the ledge of the balcony connecting to Avalon's room. I knew I had to think of something fast and than it hit me. Faragonda said to keep our Wings hidden, but she never said that we couldn't take them out anyways.

I glanced at Avalon, who nodded in sgreement as I made my wings invisible and flung them out, letting go of the balcony in the process. I watched as Jax came flying towards me, but moved out the way in one swift move and saw him smash against the wall.

"Did you really?...Like hell if that's gonna happen!" I said as I watched him get off the wall and hover in the air like I was. He must have put his wings under the same spell I had put mine under. I didn't care if my sister was watching all of this from like 10 feet away.

"You little twerp!" He shouted as he used the wall to push off and fly towads me, but he went to far to the left and I grabbed him by his shirt and swung back around as I threw him into the wall, this time doing it intentionally.

I looked down to see Lanston send a few attacks at me, but than focused on creating a bigger one to shoot at Preven, who had his back turned towards him.

I grabbed my sword and deflected the few shots and than flipped my sword right side up, since I normally fight with it upside down. It changed into the shape of a Bow and Arrow (Specialist style of course!), which I used to shot about 4 arrows at Lanston, creating a box around him. I flipped my bow around and it turned back into my sword I sent a wave of White energy to quicken and intensify my arrows, which landed around him and caused the ground around him to shake and mess up his attack. I watched as Preven turned around and saw him, and he looked up at me and gave me a small wave which I returned.

One of the major perks of being a spohmore was that even tohugh we didn't get a new transformation, we did get our sword upgraded. We could now changed our sword into anyweapon we wanted and change it back with our will. Maybe we didn't get the laser strings, but I already had that included with with my gloves, so it didn't matter that much.

I felt two feet send me flying forwards and turned to see Jax, fully recovered and ready to fight. That's it! Since when do you kick a girl?

I sent my energy to my hands and threw a punch into his stomach, but he easily grabbed it.

"Did you think I didn't see that one coming?"

"I knew you would see that coming, but you knew wouldn't be expecting this!" I sent a swift kick to his face , which knocked him sideways.

I sent my elbow into his ribs, but he didn't seem to fell a thing as he bunkled my knee and caused me to become unstable. He used that small window of time to send his own kick to my gut, which forced all the air out of me, but I put on a brave face as I came and kicked him in the one place that he could hide the pain and watched as he floated back to the ground as quickly as he could and fell to his knees in pain as he let out a muffled grunt.

"And that's why I don't have Genitals! Loser!"

I came back around to see that Adrian had finished with Anon and gave me a thumbs up as he looked at Jax. I glanced at the scene below me and was about to fly down and finished this, but was pushed down by an invisible force on my chest, which soon took on the form of Lanston as he walked over to where I layed on the ground, trying to get rid of the pushing sensations.

Never underestimate the power of an Angel that has control over what happens to Angels. Yep... he's meant to be the Guardian Angel of Angels, just like his brother.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I don't have a choice."

I felt the wieght get heavier and heavier on my chest, causing my breath to become harder as I started gasping for a breath. I looked up at him, a pleading look in my eyes and he looked away, staring at the ground instead of looking at me.

I felt it get worse and worse as he started to close his fist more and more, but I soon saw a lime green sword similar to Sky's come and hit him in the head, the blunt side hitting him and making him fall to his knees as Adrian came and hit the small of his back as Lanston fell unconscious.

"No one trys to kill my friend asshole."

He helped me up and I turned towards Ember as she was knocked unconscious by another blast from X. I ran over to her as Adiran ran back towards Preven, who was also on the verge of doing the same. My wings disappeared, but I was the only one who could know, since they had been invisible the whole time.

I tryed to wake her up and I came fairly close, but I wasnt able to get her to wake up on her own, even though I knew she was about to. I left her with in a force field and stood back up for the fight.

I watched as Preven finally fell from exhaustion and Adrian go next to him as a Black force field appear them, and I could see Adrian start bang on it in an attempt to free himself.

I glanced at the 4 boys in front of me, Lanston still laying unconscious behind me. I felt my anger grow higher as they all got evil smiles on there faces. I hated when this happened, but who could stop me from being angry at these losers?

"Well, this just goes to show you who's better." Jax said, still slightly limping from my punch at where his leg met.

"Why don't you just give up and get this over with! Stop wasting your time! Im certianly tired of you wasting my time," X said, getting bored again. He never was one to wait.

"Like hell! You mess with the bull you get the horns... or this case, you get the fist to your faces!" I screamed, the school staring at me and wondering what I would do next. I heard the sound of glass shaddering and used my peripheal vision to see that Adrian had used a Time-disorentation spell to break the magic that had covered him.

I looked back at the four guys in front of me as they rolled their eyes, and watched as Aden walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me off the ground.

"Just get it over with already! just give us what we want and we'll leave you alone and you won't have to deal with us anymore," He said, his staring right into mine, his filled with hate.

I looked striaght at him as I felt my eyes glow a brighter Gold, reminding me more of Kaderina's than before and as I said this, it went from a whisper to a yell, "You'll get what you want over my dead body!"

I felt myself scream as all my anger leave my body, the area around me turned into a bright white, causing The boys to yell their own muffled screamed and shield their eyes. The whole school become covered like this, everyone sheilding their eyes. Aden let go of me and I fell to my knees, still slightly screaming as I used all my magic on them at once. The glow soon faded as I finished as I looked to see that they were all gone again, even Lanston, who wasn't even near the others.

I saw Ember come up behind me and link her charm back with mine, and I felt less exhuasted. Well, just enough to get out of the courtyard. I stood up and moved back in the school, following Ember and Preven into the Headmistresses office. I fell onto the couch, and so did Ember, and we just sat their, exhuasted and overworked. The boys just fell to the ground, there backs resting against the walls as Faragonda came to check on us. I motioned towards Ember, who had burned her hands from using to many attack so close to each other. We all detransformed and I was left in my cargo shorts and white hoodie.

I saw the girls come into the room again, just like last time, but less screaming, and Flora and Bloom came next to me as Musa went to Ember, Tecna moved towards Adrian and Preven was crowded by Stella and Layla.

I just sat there as Flora checked me for any kind of wounds and listned to my sister comment on how dangerous that was and how we should be more careful... BLAH BLAH BLAH... she was turning into Avalon! Flora found a burn from one of Anon's orbs on my hip, so she started to heal that, which caused me to get a little fidgety.

"You promised you wouldn't do this again, Alex!"

"I didn't have a choice! It was either do it than, or when everyone else could get involved!"

She gave me a look while Faragonda helped Musa finished healing and she stood up for what I said as she said, "They asked before hand, Bloom. I told them to do it. I don't even know why they came though."

"House warming party!" Ember said, and I mentally high-fived her as she said it.

"They're just a bunch of assholes. That's all really. What othe reason do they need?" Preven said while Layla finished putting a small morphix cast around his wirst and than removed it, leaving his wrist good as new.

"Well, at least they came and helped. They would have lost for sure if they hadn't," Tecna stated, finishing up with Adrian as she walked toward me.

"How did you do that earlier?" Stella asked, from across the room.

"What do you mean? I did alot of different thing while I was out there."

"You know what I mean, Alex!"

"No I don't! that's why I asked," I said, adding more sass on the end of my sentence.

"I think she means the magical outburst you had at the end. Your magical reading went off the chart," Tecna said, looking back at me.

I looked at my knees, which were now pressed against my chest since Flora had finished healing any wounds from the fight.

"You can trust us, Alex." Flora said.

I looked at Ember, who nodded and I turned back towards the rest of the girls and said, "I honestly don't know what I did back there. I just... exploded."

Adrian laughed as he heard my little confession. "Hahaha... Explosion wouldn't be entirely true. Emotional outbursts or Uncontrolible outburst of Anger would work better."

"Shut up Adrian! I know where you keep your Halo collection and how unfortunate it would be if your character was pink, purple and girly... and it wouldn't be good if you just happened to find all you boxers burned in the corner either!"

"God no! I'm sorry!" He got really scared at the fact of his Halo character getting girly ... especially since he was a big name halo fighter.

"How do you know where his Boxers are? I don't even know and I live in the same room!" Preven said, amazement on his face. The girls stared at me as well, and Bloom got this 'Yea how do you know?' look on her face.

"I've known the boy half his life... back right hand corner of the closet," I said, looking up and scratching the back of my neck. This caused Preven to start a big conversation about how it was really awkward to keep that in the closet and my Flora forgot about it and continued with the previous subject.

"What do you mean you don't know? The only people I know who can channel there energy like that are people who really in tune with there Winx, or element as you guys say."

I looked back at my sister and than at my knees again as I told them the truth.

"I don't know what my element, Winx.. whatever it's called is. I've never known." Bloom took my hand and she looked at me with reassurence in her eyes.

"Than were just going to have to help you find out, huh? That's my job as a sister right?"

I smiled as she said that, and Layla came in with, "We'll help. Don't worry about that!"

"Can we go back to our room and act like this never happened? I really don't need Riven finding out about this." Ember said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yea. Alex can tell us about how she knows Avalon and whatever he meant by say that he didn't need to se a female palladium," Musa said.

"I'm just say that Metamorphosimbiosis was... fun... I think Ember would agree with me. I've had better first days." I told them as we walked out.

**Unknown POV (Third person)**

Faragonda watched as they left her office, a sigh coming to her lips as she went back over to her desk, but was side tracked by the sight of a piece of paper, small and folded multiple times. She bent over to pick it up and opened it to reveal a simple sketch of 5 boys with unmistakable gold writing on the bottom.

She glanced around her as she thought about this. It meant something, but did it mean what she thought it meant? Her sigh fully escaped as she said,

"I know it was you Kaderina, but why her?"

She went and looked out the window as all the girls she called students went by below her. She remembered the days. Simple yet it seemed so complicated to her at the time, oh the thing that the teenage mind can think.

Faragonda felt a small gust of wind behind her and turned to see another woman in the room with her, but the newcomer was younger, only 25 by the look of it. She stood tall, Bright Gold eyes with long brown hair, she reminded her of Alex, but this woman had a faint glow to her and when she came to see her clearly, she looked transparent, only here in spirt.

"I know what I'm doing, Faragonda. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"But... I guess I just don't understand all your Angelic concepts and things like that do I? It's not like you can be out there about it, but our are Kaderina, so why not?"

"I shouldn't have to do it this way to be honest. Things have changed, and not for the better. I shouldn't have to watch my people hide themselfs." Faragonda had moved closer to her now, thinking about this, and she was right.

"You made them do this though, why would you want to change it, and why use Alex?"

"I didn't ask anyone to do this. This was created when our pain was still here, when their hearts hadn't found reason yet. I couldn't stop them if I wanted to, but I can now." Kaderina said, the memories of watching her own people in grief from the Battle of A Thousand Isles flooding back. It was so much at one time, anyone else would have said the same thing. They couldn't see what it would do in the long run.

"But why use Alex? She hasn't done anything. She doesn't even know where her magic comes from."

"She's more important than you think. Don't underestimate her. Underestimating her is like underestimating me. I give a push in the right direction. Helping her along the way."

Kaderina smiled as she said this, remembering the things that only she would know until the time was right. She looked away and out to the distance, seeing something that only she could see. The Spiratic Dimension was a picky one, only those who had passed on could see it, unless they were connected to it in a way. She looked back to Faragonda as she heard her say,

"I trust you, but please don't make this harder than it has to be. I don't want anyting unessesary to happen to her."

"I can only control what I do. Everyone else chooses what happens to them. I can only try and make the best happen, but if someone else changes things, I can't change that. Good luck." And with that, she faded back into the nothingness she was before. Faragonda walked back to her desk, grabbing the loose paper on it and walked to the door, leaving for a meeting with the other teachers, but not before a stray thought vould get into her head.

_'Let's hope she's right. We need all the luck we can get'_

**_I know... very long... longest chapter yet!1 yay milestones! and YAY VIOLENCE! If anyone has any kind of ideas, you can leave them in the review or PM. I'd love to hear them! Hope you guys liked it!_**


	13. SITFF

We had been here for about.. uh... 2 weeks? It was great and all. No real complaints. I just knew we both missed the stuff we did at Flyix. I admit it, we both loved our siblings and all, but since we had just reunited with them they were both incredibly protective of us now. We need some time to be wild, ya know? That why we decided we were going back to Flyix today... Friday the 13th. Mainly because it was friday, and fridays meant fun... and fighting. So of course we're going!

"Ember, Hurry up! I'm not gonna wait on you forever!"

"How about you stop telling me what to do and just wait a second!"

I walked out to the connecting section of the appartment and sat next to Flora and Stella on the couch. It was after school of course, so Stella was exhausted. Ember was still taking a while So I yelled at the door to our room again, trying to get her to hurry up. She was not making me late for this!

"I said hurry up you slow little!.." Flora put her finger over my mouth to stop the next word that came out of my mouth. We were working on cussing. Even though I highly doubted that it would be worth anyones time, they still tried.

Ember came out at the same time as Bloom and Layla. Musa wasn't long after, followed by Tecna, who was in the middle of updating her PDA again. Ember grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up, handing me another soda, which I happily accepted. We started walking towards the door as Flora asked,

"Where are you guys going?"

"Flyix... We have a little thing we gotta do. Ya know. Traditions." I said, waving my hand towards them as I said this.

"What tradition is it this time? More singing? If it's that than you should leave Ember." Layla said, pointing towards Ember.

"No it's not! It's something totally different. More my style." Ember said, pointing her finger back towards Layla.

"Your style? Since you remind me of your brother, fighting?" Musa asked. We both nodded like maniacs as she said this, but before my sister could get protective of me, I answered back with.

"Contained and controlled of course! We do it on purpose and we can't even to touch each other. Iou guys can come if you want to. I know she's bring along Riven."

"No i'm not!"

"Well now you are!"

Bloom stood up and started walking towards the door and said, "Sure why not? At least your fighting for a good reason." I nodded a really shaky nod, knowing that wasn't entirely true. Not unless pranking and setting trash based explosives around the school was a good reason.

The other girls followed as we transported to our old dorm. Adrian and Preven sitting on the couches all by themselfs. Awww... So lonely!

"Your lives just got better!" Ember said, catching there attenion. They stood up and Preven gave Ember a hug as I gave Adrian our classic hand shake. Fist pump, fist over, under, side, other side, highfive side ways, close fist, bang into each other than create fake explosion noises as we seperated.

I looked back at the girls and noticed that Stella was missing, and asked, "Where did Stella go?"

"To get the boys they should be here soon," Tecna said, and right as she finished, the boys popped up behind her with Stella. They all did the usual stuff as Adrian and Preven went off to there room to get ready.

Riven looked between them and us, and asked, "This was your old appartment right?"

"Yea. Our room was right over there." I said, pointing towards the room off to our right. He looked between that room and Prevens than asked another question.

"You guys shared the same appartment as the boys?"

"Yea, but We were a special situation, so Zarabic put up a little time activated force field that stop anyone of the opposite gender from crossing into the other side. Let's say, you were over here and it was like 10:30. You could go back over there, but you couldn't come back. Simple." Ember said, trying to defend herself from her brothers imagination.

He slowly nodded as Musa playfully punched him in the arm and said, "Give it a break! She isn't getting all into our love life so why sohuld you get into hers?"

"Because she's my sister! It's my job." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I pulled Ember towards our old room, which was mainly just our horrible paint job with two empty beds. I stuck my hand into the back of the closet and looking for our shoulder Guards as Ember just flopped on the bed, and let out her little confessions.

"Why does Riven have to go all crazy about me and Preven? It's not like we did anything that Bad." I pulled my head out of the closet and looked at her, and than she continued as she took that into consideration.

"Well, maybe we did some stuff that was a little out there, but it's not like that's hurt either one of us! It's not like I get crazy about him being with Musa! I like her! It'd be nice if he just left us alone, but you wouldn't understand would you? Your Single, Lonely and Perfect," She waved three fingers in the air.

"That's very true. So, I don't know why you're telling any of this to me." I said, sweeping my hand through the closet one more time, trying to find those stupid Guards. We couldn't do this with out them!

"I still think you should go out Adrian, You guys are like perfect for each other!"

"No! I told you! We're just really good friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I plan on keeping it that way." I said, pulling my head and hands out of the closet as I looked at her.

"You don't see the way you act around each other, but fine. Where are they?" She said.

"They must have moved them into Adrian's room when they moved our stuff, come on." I said, opening the door and moving towards their room. We nodded at each other and than went all crazy on their door, using both hands to knock as loud as we could. We went on like this until I heard a muffled, "God damn guys!

Preven finally came to the door, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist (He takes fast showers), so I slammed the door shut and screamed, "Put some pants on you creep! I don't need to see any of that! God Damn!"

The girls laughed behind me as Riven gave me a highfive for my actions while Ember frowned at me. I heard him snap his fingers and open the door again, this time wearing a decent pair of jeans. I tried to look in the room more as I asked, "Please tell me Adrian's has pants on, too."

"Yea. Why does it matt..." He started to say as we barged in and closed the door behind us. I saw Ember pull Preven into a hug and a kiss which I totally avoided as I made my way to Adrian, also Shirtless, and got our shoulder Guards thrown towards me. They reminded me of the ones that the specialist wore (Second movie) or well, Football pads, but they were colored in our trademark colors. Both mine and Ember's didn't go as far down our chest like the boys did, since we were girls, but it still covered down to the middle of our arms and enough of our upper chest.

I threw Ember's at the romatic duo behind me causing them to seperate and continue to get ready. They went towards the bathroom as Me and Adrian stayed out near the beds. He put his set of Shoulder Guards on and it instantly caused him to transform, Green eyes and all. This time his wings were included. They white, and about 19 feet wide when he actually wanted to stretch them. His was decorated with what came across as Green diamonds. They were folded against his back since we were in a small room. The one major difference was that the area where his Shoulder pads were, was blucked up, the pads evident now and causing more of his arm to be covered than normal.

I did the same, causing the same reaction. The area where the shoulder pads were was blucked up as well and, but other than that, everything was the same. Gold eyes, Black and white design, black vans. This time my wings were showing as well.

"How are you liking Alfea? Enjoying it?"

"Yea. I love it. It's just nothing like Flyix though. I mean I love being with my sister and all. It's just that I kinda miss everyone here. I miss how we would go around and throw trash bombs at everyone and trick the sheild between our rooms by hiding out on one side before it came up or how I used to whip your butt at Halo, or how we all used to stay up and dare each other to do the most obnoxious things. Or how both of us used to just sit on the balcony and just get all confession style on each other." I said, looking down the ground, remembering everything before these last two weeks.

"Well don't worry, Alex. Who said that this was the end of all of that? I'm still gonna whoop your butt at Halo one day and I'll make sure that we'll still get all sob story with each other. I promise," He told me, pulling me into his arms as he said it. I wrapped my arms back around him as well and we stayed like this until Ember started walking back out.

She finally put her own shoulder pads on, causing the same exact thing that mine did, including the bulkiness at the shoulders where the pad was. I liked her better with her Red eyes personally. It didn't match her hair like her natural eyes did.

Preven wasn't far behind her, puting his own on as well. He got his own little flash of light as he transformed, his wings popping out as well. The only reason they hadn't transformed in the bathroom was because there wasn't enough space for both of them and the wings.

We all nodded at each other as I tied a White towel around my head as the others put on different colored bandanas. Ember went with a orange one as Preven went with Brown and Adrian went with a green one, this green being a darker shade than his lime Green. Each of us put on different variations of bandanas on our arms and ankles. I had two white bandanas on the middle of my lower arms, Preven had one on his ankle and one on his wrist, Ember had one on the other ankle and the other on her elbow (the exact opposite of Preven's), and Adrian wore both on his ankles.

We got ready to leave the room as I realized that this would be the first time that Bloom or girls had ever seen our wings. First time for every thing right?

Ember, Preven, and Adrian left first and I decided to stay in the room when I felt someone out side our dorm. I heard all the girls and guys make little gasps as they saw the others and than Ember shh everyone as she felt the same thing as me.

I heard the main door open as Adrian and Preven left to reunite with there own little groups for this. I phased out to the hallway as I looked for anyone who might pose a threat and saw a glance of an Orange colored bandana of around the corner. I got to get up against Ember's Team first. Woo!

"Flames!" I screamed, pointing at the boy.

He glanced at me and did the same, but instead he screamed, "Crypts!"

I saw Ember run out when we screamed at each other, all frantic and crazy as I grabbed her with my wing and flung her down the hallway. "I'm not going to let you get away with that! Just wait!" She screamed at me, waiting for about 4 others teenagers to pop up next to her. They all had the matching bandana thing going on... all in the same places as her, but they all had different angelic colors (Their wings and eyes) and all of them had the bluky shoulder pads on their shoulders. That's how you know that they're doing this. Bandanas and shoulder pads.

I waited as my Team appeared next to me as well, all having the same blukiness around the shoulders and the same thing with the bandanas, each one having a towel wrapped around their heads instead of a bandana like the others in front of us. All of us wore White while the other group wore Orange. The colors were the only way to tell teams apart.

The great thing was that everyone in front of us varried from Freshman to Senior, the Freshmans and Sophmores looking similar to me while the Juniors had the closer look of Angels, actually armor and more decorated wings, Natural Angelic markings on there arms and shoulders (Like tattoos) in black from earning their Protectix. The Seniors were even more high class than them, having even fancier Armor and fancier Decorated wings, the swirls that they had woren on their Armix now traced in their Wings. They also had the same Angelic markings, but they were added onto and even been given some color from earning their Angelic Believix, which was something that all Angels earned in the end.

Me and Ember stood on the side closest to our dorm as everyone all lined up in front of someone, and we waited like this. I saw Riven and the guys come out of the room with the girls behind them. All the Angels opened out there wings behind them as the Three Seniors with us all yelled, letting the rampage loose, "Attack!"

The one thing about SITFF (We all called it STIFF instead because that word was actually pronouncible) was that we couldn't fight with contact. We all had to fight using magic or anyway that didn't involve contact. It made this that much more fun, and that much more interesting! We used our Swords, Spells, Magic, Moving Force Fields, Fake extentions of our hands and feet, and Blow transportation Spells. If it worked, than we used it. Our Wings were also something a lot of people used. They were considered an Extension of ourself, and we could use them. It made things even funner!

Ember was the first to make a move, throwing a fire ball at me, which I sent back to her using my Wing. She let it fly behind her as I started running towards her and made a quick flip around her, pulling her farther away with a force field. She did the same, causing us to fly even farther away from the group of teens.

We both landed on our backs and got back up as fast as we could, taking a moment to rest for a little bit. I heard Riven whisper to Bloom saying, "Pretend that was both us. Let's see who wins. 5 bucks on Ember," I saw her nod as I face palmed myself. Wow, Riven... Wow.

I muttered a spell that would extend the force of my limbs whenever I shot them towards ember, and I heard Ember do the same. I sent I punch towards Ember which clipped her on the side, but she was able to send over a kick catching my arm. We went on like this, picking up the pace as we did.

We went like this until I got bored and decided to Slap her in the face with my Wing, full force of course. She fell back alittle and than copied me, sweeping my legs out from underneath me instead. I stood up as fast as could, avioding the count down of the Seniors. I looked to see that just about everyone else had finished, 3 victorys claimed for the Crypt's as 2 were claimed for the Flame's. It was left for me and Ember to decide who won the hallway. Perfect!

Before I could make a move, one of the Freshman boys from Ember's Team decided to yank the towel off of my head. I slowly turned around as he started to wave it in my face. He finally realized what he had done, and started running away from me. Since when were Freshman so Dumb? I admit I was like him when I was in my Freshman year, but I never did that! I followed him as I screamed at him.

"Get back here you little unsmart ... Beephole!" Your welcome Flora!

I stopped him with a force field, causing him to fall backwards, but before he could touch me, I magically grabbed him and flung him up and over me, causing him to land in the middle of the other Angels and caused the towel to fly out of his hands. I grabbed it and placed it back over my head, using the small shrinking knob on it to keep it in place.

"Idiot... Now where were we?" I said, turning towards Ember as I said the second half of the phrase.

I used the Laser strings to fling her to the side, forcing her back to where the girls and the boys were. The best thing was that both of us were smiling the whole time we were doing this. It looked kinda awkward, but who cared? We certainly didn't.

She used her own wave of energy to shot me across the hall way. I landed and stayed where I was trying to come up with an idea. I grabbed my sword and flung it open, getting into my offensive position, arm extended in front of me as my right held my sword, the blade of it facing outwards as I held it upside downs, since that's how I fight with it, and next to my head.

I saw Ember come closer to me as I stood like this, one eyebrow raised in suspicion as she did. I waited until she came close enough to me and far enough away from her brother and the others and started firing blast after blast towards her using my sword swipe to fire them. She opened her own sword and used it to block my attakcs, and she even sent a few of her own. I was fianlly able to knock her onto her back with a switch-trick.

I sent a lower cut, causing her to jump and send a long wave to my upper body. I flipped over it and sent a wide Left swipe towards her while I was in mid-air causing her to fall back. I landed as I finished the swipe, sword still extended behind me. I came out of it to see my sword still had power, causing the energy to kinda come off in wisps. The only Senior from my Team counted to 3 and than claimed our little fight as a win for the Crypts. As Ember stood up, I went over to her and started going all crazy in her face.

"What about that huh? Who's awesome! That's right! Outta my hallway! Woo! Don't worry... I still love you," I said, patting her on the back and becoming incredibly calm again. I watched as she and the other who were wearing orange bandanas disappeared and left my Team to claim the hallway.

I looked at the boys as Helia motioned towards most of the boys as he said, "Pay up!" I watched as everyone but Sky hand him 10 bucks, which he split with Sky in the end. I saw Bloom look at Riven as he grunted again and gave her another 5 bucks. "I guess I would win huh?" She said. You just gotta love her!

"What was that? And why are you wearing towels?" Layla asked, pointing at the group of teens behind me. With me included, there was 2 girls and 4 boys who wore the towels, and I went up to explain the whole concept to them.

"Every Friday is S-I-T-F-F, or as we say Stiff. It means Slap In The Face Friday. If someone wants to take part in it, they go through an initiation and become apart of an already existing team or create there own with 5 other people. My team is the Crypt's. Ember's with the Flame's. Adrian is with the Favorites and Preven is with... (Stiffled laugh) The Tree Huggers." All of the Angels near me, me included, started laughing.

"I'm so happy I'm not with them," Haydon, the one of two freshman with us, said.

"What's wrong with that group?" Timmy asked, causing us to laugh even more.

Jason, the one Senior in our group came up and answered for us, "There Initiation is a little... awkward... No one I know likes to to eat the schools tacos... and no one I know can stand eating 10 in a row." We all laughed even harder, but I soon calmed down as I continued for the others.

"Every Friday, all the teams compete to see who can cause the biggest prank, and wen we run into each other, we fight to see who claims the area that we're fighting in, for instince, this hallway. Which ever team loses has to leave the hallway and can't set foot in it for the rest of the night unless their dorm is there. So far, we've done pretty good, but the others are catching up. We each have different names and looks, even if the color might be similar. We are the only team with towels, since no one else thinks they're comfortable. Anyways, we do this all the time, and the shoulder pads are a procausionary measure. The bandanas? They just look cool." I said, pointing at the bluky area around my shoulders.

They all nodded as Flora asked, "What was your Initiation?"

I studdered as I tried to come up with something else. I really didn't need them finding out about ours. The girls looked at me and figured out what I was trying to do and forced me to tell the truth. Jason nudged me along.

"We have to sit in the Imaginix Chamber for a whole day."

"What does that do?" Sky asked.

Elizabeth, one of two Juniors with us and the only other girl, went on to explain about how it boosts your imagination side of your brain and how it has the ability to create what your imagining. You imagine a unicorn, you see a unicorn and it becomes real, like you can ride it. You imagine another version of you fighting with a platypus, you start fighting with platypus or sometimes, you watch yourself fight with a platypus.

They all started staring at me as Elizabeth asked for a volunteer, which Musa happily accepted to be. Elizabeth took her hand and started to show Musa her memory of checking up on my little 'Initiation' back when I was here for my Pre-year course and she was just a Freshman. OMGD.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

_I was in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the next and top floor. I was checking on Alexandria, who was going through the Initation for becoming a Crypt. Ohh, the Initiation. I went through it when I was a Pre-year as well, but I never really remembered any of it, I was just told that I acted ridiculous when I did, and that's why they let me check on her. So I could see how I acted._

_I reached the 2nd floor and hopped out of the elevator, my black hair waving behind me as I ran towards the little operation box of the Imaginix room. I saw Headmaster Zarabic there already, watching in amuzement as Alex was stuck in the room. The funny thing was that he actually knew about all of this and wanted us to do it. I never found out why, but I didn't care, at least this wouldn't get us in trouble right?_

_I looked out the window to see probably the funniest thing in my life, and when I remember the fact that I had done this as well, I laughed even harder._

_Alex had gone crazy... Physco actually._

_She was on her knees, just staring into space before she started screaming again, "I love you Jake! I promise I do! Let's get married!"_

_I turned to Zarabic and asked, "Who's Jake?" He shrugged and turned back towards his deranged student, still smiling. We made her confess her love life, which equaled nothing. Oh what your mind can think._

_She had now fallen on to her back and was just, making a snow Angel. Not even! She was just moving her arms and her legs around her in spastic movements. Next thing that comes her mind. Peanut Butter. Well, she says it like Peena Butta._

_"I wanna my Peena Butta! Give me my Peena Butta!" She yelled, waving her hands in the air as a jar of Peanut Butter appeared above her. She felt around for it, her eyes still closed as she stuck her hand in it and slapped it onto her face. She smeared all over her face, and even grabbed another handful of it to continue with. _

_Next thing I saw was her feet getting shoved into the jar as well. She started using it wipe it on her face as well, using the big toe since that was the first digit to reach her face. She went on like this and screamed, "Peena butter is a good face wash, and moisturizer and feet always help with even coating. Moisture. Rain, Where's the Rain? We've been haveing a drought here! I command you to rain down apon this ground, that is cracked and brittle! Rain on me and my Platypus now before I get my butt back!""_

_It started raining, causing the peanut better to slide off her face as she stood back up and started spinning in circles, for the fifth time. She started running around, waving her finger everywhere as she did, yelling even more. Did she think she was Deaf as well? "I'm everywhere!"_

_She flopped back on the ground as I used the wall to support me as I laughed my ass off. Great Dragons! Did I do this? If I did I wished I had caught that on tape ,dude!_

_She layed on the ground as she started rolling on her sides from one side of the room to the other as she imagined another version of herself racing her. She kept going back and forth until she stopped out of dissiness. She than stood back up as she screamed again, this time even louder, "Punk Rock, Female Dogs! Maybe Peace be with you!"_

_I turned towards Zarabic as I asked him how long Alex had been in there for, "About 8 hours so far," He said, smiling even more as he said it._

_"She has another 16 hours of that in her?" I yelled, pointing at her current action, which happened to be her turning her head in circles for as long as she could, which had totalled about 2 minutes so far._

_"I guess she has to doesn't she? That Chamber won't let her sleep. Not with that imagination,"_

_"I gotta Unicorn that's a Spider Money! Spider-corn, Spider-corn, does what ever a Spider-corn does!" Alex screamed again, a Unicorn now climbing on the wall in front of her, which happened to be the was facing us as well. "I got a Pegacorn do!" Next to her appeared another Unicorn, This one with the wings of a Pegasus as it started flying around the room, Alex chasing it with her own wings._

_She came back onto the ground as she started humming. Next thing she did was start climbing on the wall with her... Spider-Corn?_

_"I'm sorry, but this is the best Initiation ever!" I said in between my stiffled laughs. God this couldn't get better!_

**Alex's POV**

I watched as Musa let go of Elizabeth's hand, laughing before I could say one thing to her, "It's was not entirely like that!"

"Yes it was!" Elizabeth said, causing Musa to laugh even harder than before. Musa was able to say one thing before her laughing got worse.

"Spider-corn!" I face-plammed myself again as I started to walk away and pull the others with me.

"We should get going guys, you know, Explosives to set up? I'll see you later Bloom! And thanks for letting me use you fire-flakes!" I said, running and phasing away as I finished the sentence. Bloom liked the Fire-Flakes for little experiments or when she trys a new spell. I found out they help with explosives.

The other were close behind me. We all landed in Jason Appartment as I handed him the Flakes and he slow put them on our trash bomb. I was simple and ugly looking when you didn't do anything to it, but still need to add some stuff to it before we could cart it out and disguise it later on.

Aaron, the other Junior with us, pulled out the power packs, which helped the bomb go off and told it where to magically grab its core, (What was being shot at the people). He loaded the three in as we all smiled, even Ben, the other Freshman with us who barely smiles.

Aaron finished confident with his creation. The benefit of having Aaron with us was the fact that he was the Guardian Angel of Explosives, so he knew these things to the tee.

We snuck outside as we casuallly walked into the courtyard, where the Specialists just happened to walk towards while the girls stayed in the Appartment, listening to Musa's new story.

They saw us as we walked casually towards the fountian in the middle of the courtyard and watched for anyone else. I looked at them and put a finger to my mouth as they all shut up and stayed in place. We made it to the fountain with out have anyone try to claim this, so we quickly positioned the bomb on the little statue and Elizabeth quickly disguised it as vines running up it, so that no one would notice. This was also why we had a Disguise Angel on our team.

We ran back towards the boys as we waited for Zarabic to do his typical 'toss in a coin' thing that he always does. We let Ben practice as he subconsciously moved everyone into the courtyard. Angel of subconiscous is also useful.

"What did you guys do this time?" Nabu asked, pointing at the fountain.

"Just a thing, but din't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't get on any of you." I said, trying to look innocent. "Hey, Sky. How much do I remind you of my sister?"

"Alot actually, maybe you guys don't entirely act the same, but you look alot like her. Why?"

"I don't know. Why can't I ask?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You remind me more of the kick-butt version of your sister. If that helps." Helia said.

"Thank you!"

I looked as Zarabic started walking towards the fountain. I waved at him as he waved back. I went to Jason and said, "Get ready to protectthe Specialists. The girls will kill me if something happens to them." He started to walk to the other side of them as the Headmaster pulled out a coin and got ready to throw it in. I pulled my wings around the boys as Jason pulled his around the back half of them.

A sickening explosion was created by contact with the coin as Slush flew everywhere, coating the entire Courtyard, which now held most of the student in it. We all started laughing as they tried to figure out what they were covered in. I looked up to see Stella's face covered in it as well, since she had decided to stick her head out the window and look at us. I flew up to her and started to wipe it off her face.

"What was that?" She screamed, helping me wipe it off her face as fast as I could.

"You should take a shower." I said, motioning towards the shower in our old room.

"Why?"

"It had some stuff in it... Gotta go again bye!" I flew out the window and back towards my group of people. I saw Layla stick her head back out the window again as she asked me that question that Stella had.

"Do you want to know?" She nodded as I started explaining what was in the power paks.

"It was connected to the garbage bins outside the cafeteria, which included yesterdays Sloppy Joes. The Septic system under the school, and the other trashcans in the cafeteria, which still had the all the Barf from yesterday Sloppy Joes." As I finished Stella's screamed broke everyone's eardrums as she ran into what I think was the bathroom to take multiple showers. Everyone else started as We all flew above them before the could do something of the same nature.

* * *

><p>Everyone had cleaned off and Stella was still in the shower. All four of us had detransformed eariler as well. Ember almost got a chance to take her own shower with Preven, but Riven caught on at the last second and stopped her from doing so, so she was forced to magically clean herself off and wait until we got back to Alfea.. Preven had already finished and Adrian had jumped in after him. I saw a small envolope slip under the door with my name on it and went to grab it.<p>

"What it that?" Tecna asked, pointing at the letter.

"Let me check," I said, pulling out the piece of paper stuck in it. I started to read it out loud instead of trying to pass it around later on, which would be much more complicated.

_Dear Alex,_

_I wanted to tell you that I want you to stay here next Monday and train here for the day with me. I have already asked Faragonda and she approved of it as well. She also felt like you should train with us as well. I don't expect you to stay the night the day before or after, but it is complete up to you. If you want to your room is always open for you and Ember. I will be waiting for you at 8 O'clock sharp. I feel like this will be a good time to get you back in touch with your spiritual side. I would have just told you in person, but you were with a bunch of people so i just sent te letter._

_Sincerely, Zarabic_

I moaned as I flopped the letter on the ground in front of me and landed back on the couch, hands over my eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Flora asked.

Ember continued for me as she said, "Zarabic is always trying to help her get in contact with her 'Spiritual Side'. For some reason he's so big about that with her. I mean we all are forced to do it, but he's obsessed with it when it come to her. He believes she still needs to break her 'Spiritual Barrers' and Blah Blah Blah. It kinda a load of..." Layla was get her finger in front of Ember's mouth before she could finish. "Thanks."

"Well, If he's so big about it with you than he must have a reason. He would be shoving this down your throat unless he had a good reason," Tecna said.

"That's the thing, he never has ONE reason, it keeps changing everytime!" I said, taking my hand off my eyes and looking at the girls.

"Well. If you just go along with it, it should end soon enough. I got a better question though. When is Stella getting out of the shower?" Bloom said, putting her arm around my shoulder. we all shrugged as I heard Beandon just suggest that we stay here for the night. We all nodded in agreement.

I started wirting my own letter to Zarabic about how I didn't want him to put the sheild up tonight since we had an extra 12 people with us now.I ran to his door and slipped it under and waited for something to heppen. Not long after, another letter slipped back under his door. It was the same as before.

_Dear Alexandria,_

_Sure. Why not? But can we stop talking like this? It's getting a little awkward for me personally. Thanks._

_Sincerely, Zarabic_

I scrippled on the back of the used envolope and sent it back through the door running back to my room right afterwards, smiling like the wierdo the whole time.

_Sure, but I just had to do it one more time!_


	14. Meditation

I stepped into the over sized room and saw Zarabic sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed. As I sat in front of him, he opened his eyes and stared at me. I realized how young he looked compared to the other headmasters. He looked about 30, 35 at the most.

"You're 2 minutes and 37 seconds late,"

"Well I'm sorry! Why are we in a meditation room?" I asked, crossing my own legs in the process.

Yes, I know. We have a lot of rooms based on certain things. The Imaginix Chamber. The Meditation rooms. Blah, blah, blah.

"You're going to meditate and get in touch with your Spiritual Side, so I'm going to leave you to do that, but I'll be back to check you later. Good luck," and with. That he stood up and walked towards the door, but before he could leave me I was able to grab his attention.

"Wait! Why do care so much about getting me in touch with my Spiritual side? Tell me the truth!" I said, making sure he knew that I knew he was hiding something.

"You wanna know the truth?" I nodded as he continued, "I do it because I have a feeling that your Element is highly connected with your Spirit. If you can get in touch with your Spirit, than you can get in touch with your element." He walked out the door as he finished and left me to myself.

I turned around and closed my eyes as my head fell into my hands. I had done this before, so why hadn't it come to me before? Was this supposed to be a miracle act or something? If it didn't happen before, than I don't think it's gonna happen this time, but I didn't have a choice did I? Zarabic could check on me without even coming in the room. (They planted cameras in the rooms so that Over-hormonal teenagers wouldn't try and use these rooms to start getting it on with each other.)

I turned around as I waved my hand towards the camera, causing a small white ball to fly from my hand to the front of the camera, blurring the camera's vision of the room. I knew he wouldn't mind since I've done this before and he came to understand that I liked to be fully alone when I did this.

I looked back at my hand, it had started to glow a bright white as I clenched hand into a fist. Why did I have to be so different? I wasn't like any Angel before me, Contradictive. I had been born as an Angel who was meant to have magic based of more Dark Magic, and I ended up with some unknown Element that was apparently based of 'Good' magic. All I want to know is why me? Why not someone else?

I turned back around as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My hands came out in front of me as my left came into a fist and my right was flat, my right hand resting up right against my left. I stayed like this for a while until I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere.

I opened my eyes again as I sighed in slight defeat. Why wasn't it working? It worked every other time I did it. I closed my eyes and waited for something, anything.

I soon felt a little twitch in both the back of my head and in the small of my back as I kinda just let go of myself as I saw an energy wrap around myself and everything blur out. I soon regained vision as everything became like the room around me had been, but everything was now extended and seemed much farther. It was also more peaceful, like you could just lay down and sleep forever.

I started walking around in this place. I was always afraid of falling asleep ano never waking up, so I never really stayed in place for very long. I did this until a glowing appeared in the distance, still easily visible even if this place was mainly white. I started walking that direction as it continued to glow, but soon I felt that it was growing dimmer instead of leading to something else, but looked down to see Kaderinam eyes closed and head angled slightly down as her hands rested in front of her in the same position that mine had. I thought I was the only person that did that.

"It's about time isn't it? To be honest, you don't need Daphne to contact you, you can come here and contact her yourself. Just a little heads up." She said, her eyes till closed as she sat in front of me.

"That's nice to know," I said, landing on the floor cross-legged, my hand scratching the back of my neck as I did so.

Her eyes opened and focused on mine as she continued, "Why are you here, Alex?"

"Because my teacher/Headmaster forced me too. Why do you care?"

"That actually a pretty good reason to be honest, but you should visit a little more often. That means that you willingly have to sit down and close your eyes." I think I was going to like this chick.

I smiled as she continued with her little lecture thing she had going on. "He's right, you know. Your element is highly connected with your Spiritual Connection, which means that it's highly connected with the place and me,"

"What do you mean that your highly connected with my Element?" I said, snapping my head up and looking at her.

"I know what it is, and I've been connected to it since I was born, just like you have, but my connection to it has been longer than your has. Well, actually if you look at this the way all those prophesy readers do, you've been connected to it as long as I have since you..." The last of her sentence came out in a stumbled mutter. Then she went on as if she never mumbled.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Now back to the topic at hand... You need to get in touch with me and this place better, so I'm going to help you," she said, bring her hands to her knees as she smiled at me.

"First things first. When we're you born?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just answer!" She said, her voice raising in intensity.

"April 28th! God dang..."

"Thank god... Defiant aren't ya? At least you got the birthday part of the Prophesy."

"What Prophesy? Since when was I part of a Prophesy?" I asked, turning my head on it's side as I did.

"Nevermind that! Step two, we have to get you in touch with your Spiritual Self. It might appear as an Animal, but all people are represented that way, don't worry. If you get in touch with your Spiritual Self, than you'll get in touch with me, and I've been waiting a while for you to do that, So..." Kaderina came to sit directly in front of me, still cross-legged. She placed her hands in my own as made my blue eyes meet her Gold eyes as she asked,

"Do you trust me?"

When I heard it, it felt like I was asking myself the same question, and since when do you not trust yourself? I nodded in agreement as her eyes closed and she sent her magic, which was incredibly similar to mine, from her fingertips into my hands, which caused it to flow through all of me. Sone how at that very moment I noticed a small Black speck in the distance, not big enough to do anything of importance, but just big enough to prove that it was there. I felt everything turn from White to Black as the dot grew and the scenery changed again, this time taking me further into my subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV <strong>

I heard the bell ring above me as I got up from the simulator room and went back to the appartment, my hand running through my hair as I opened the door and came across an empty living room, something I didn't expect. Alex had promised to meet me back at the dorm, but she apparently wasn't done yet.

I came out of the room and started to walk through the hallways, hoping to bump into her as I walked around mindlessly. I soon bumped into my Headmaster, my apology flying out as quickly as we bumped into each other. I continued to walk around aimlessly as Zarabic called out to me.

"Hey Adrian! I was about to go check on Alex. Would you want to do it for me?"

I nodded in agreement as he told me she was in the first Meditation that I would come up on. No surprise to be honest.

I walked in the direction of the far side of the school as I watched the other teens around me start to sliently started as I remembered about how Professor Arenious had reminded that the school dance was in 2 weeks. Well three weeks actually if you counted next week, since it was the week we all got off of school for the day of the rose. (It may be one day, but it was normally in the middle, so we got the whole week instead and this year Zarabic had gotten Faragonda to agree to a week long vacation for Alfea as well.)

The boys around me started to gravitate towards the girls that they liked as they tried to reach their crush or future girlfriend first before they could be taken by another boy. I watched as guys leaned against walls and started walking closer to the girls of there choice as the girls waited for the right guy to ask them. It made me gag a little as I watched. I started to increase my pace until I reached the section where the amount of people dropped dramatically.

My thought started to drift off as I slowed back down and continued to walk towards Alex on my own.

Should I? Naa. We both just went together as friends before now. This would just make things awkward between us, right? I certainly didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I... I didn't know how I truly felt anymore. I knew that we were just friends, but when I really started to think about how I truly felt, I realized that it might be deeper than just being friends. God! Stupid Puberty-Stricken Male Teenage mind!

I came across a white hallway, which I turned into and went down it until I reached the rooms. I saw that only one room was being used and realized that Alex was the only one left here, so I looked into the one closed room to see her, eyes closed and slightly elevated off the ground. The one thing I noticed was that she had an energy sheild around her this time. Almost in the shape of like a snake or... Better put... A Dragon.

I shrugged it off and sat on the ground outside the door and waited for her to finish. She couldn't take that much more longer could she?

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Everything became a bright Black color, but it wasn't like a dark void where everything seemed close and cut off, but it was a visible blackness. I could see how it went on for as far as I could see, but I didn't mind. It felt the same as before, just with a different color. In the distance, iin almost the same place as before, was the small dot again,but it had also traded colors, turning from the black to the bright white of earlier.

I stood up to see that Kaderina was out of sight. Why did things just have to get more confusing huh? I just wanted to relax and sleep inside of my head until school was over, and than wake up and meet up with Adrian. Not that hard to understand. But the sooner this was over, the faster I could leave. I mean at least this time I didnt pretend to do this and then ditch for a day at Magix.

I looked in front of me for anything and than took swift glances to the side as I was met with nothingness. I snapped behind me as well, but when I came up with the same result, I sighed and looked at the ground as I returned to my orignal position. I saw a shimmer of light right above my line of sight, and glanced up to have my breathe taken away from me.

What stood, Well floated was a better word, was what seemed to be a bright ball of white light. Becoming even more confused and curious by the second, I went closer to it and reached out towards it slowly. When the tip of my finger touched it, it unraveled itself and reformed into what I prosumed to be the shape of a dragon, it's bright white color still staying the same.

I backed away as it stayed in place, slight fear of it evident in my eyes. Soon though, it floated closer to me as it nudged itself under my hand and brought its face up near mine, my hand now rest on the side of it's head.

I looked up at it as I felt myself calm down and relax under the touch of it. My eyes met its own as I realized what I was looking at. I whispered, still in awe.

"The Great Spiritual Dragon,"

The universe wasn't created by just one Great Dragon, like everyone believed. There were two. The Great Dragon that everyone truly knows about is the one that has manifested itself in my sister, the red dragon. The second (and more Unknown then the first) Great Dragon has always manifested into an Angel, a light Angel. The First Great Dragon was based off more physical things, like nature and water and the elements, but it's represented with Fire. The Second Great Dragon was based off of more Spiritual things, like feelings and emotions and (If it wasn't obivous) your soul, and it was always represented by Light. They both balanced each other evenly, one never gaining more power than the other.

They both passed their magic from one magical creature to another, The physical Dragon with a fairy and the Spiritual Dragon with an Angel. When Angel's were forced to go into hiding, they took the idea of the Second Great Dragon with them so that no one would become suspicious.

The Great Dragons passed it on and there has never been a break in the line for either of them until now. Since... around a couple years before I was born... The chain was broken. It dropped off after the last Protector went all crazy and evil. It was said that they were forced to take back the Dragon's energy instead of letting float back into the universe naturally, causing the chain to become broken and disrrupted.

I watched as The Dragon stared back at me as my vision switched from seeing it to seeing its memory of resting on the other half of Sparxs. I zoomed back to reality as soon as it started. So, this thing was able to show its memorys to me, huh?

It huffed at me as I nodded to show it that I had seen what it want me to see. I closed my eyes as I felt my energy surge for unknown reasons. I opened my eyes to be greated with one of my own memorys as I saw the book both me and Ember had found as I was reading the last section again, which I whispered to myself out of instinct.

_"It was never said when the Prophesy would be fulfilled, but it was said that the Dragon Light Prophesy would be born on the the day that would equal their Guardian number..."_

I looked up as that vision faded and saw that the Dragon was moving away from me. I moved a little closer, staring even harder than before as it came to wrap itself around me in one fluid motion out of no where.

It came to rest around me, holding close to my body as I watched my hands glow bright white and my energy went out of my control. I felt someone else take control of me as my energy come under control and my mind went a little ...Haywire... as I started to see different things in my mind, things I hadn't ever seen.

It seemed as if I was seeing my life flash before my eyes as little glimpses ifgym life pasted by and than it all changed as things that haven't happened to me started to come to the surface, the first one being something that Zarabic said.

_"Your dreams matter more than u think. Don't forget them, and don't underestimate them."_

Soon, it flashed over to me standing with Kaderina with another guy, who looked the same age, with the same energy around him. We were all in the same white place as I spoke to them, as the answer came from Kaderina.

_"Wait! How am I supposed to do this without Logan or you?"_

_"Trust me, Alex. If they even try to underestimate us, than both of us will show them who the boss,"_

The rest of it came as more of a blur as I saw more things like this pass my eyes, and i soon came out of my vision-thingy as I came back to Kaderina, my eyes glowing the same Gold as hers now, our hands still touching. My eyes snapped open as she saw I was done with what I just did.

She nodded as she let go of my hands and placed her hands back on her knees, still crossed-legged. Her eyes glancing down before the came back up to meet mine.

"Did you get some kind of closure or... something to help you understand?"

"I don't even know what the hell happened! How should I get closure from something that I didn't understand? If anything, it left me with even more questions!" I yelled, falling back onto my back, legs still crossed as me hands flew to my face.

"If he didn't want you to know yet than we'll just have to wait huh?" She told me, shrugging

"What do mean we?" I asked, me voice staying the same intensity.

She stood up and grabbed my hand as she pulled me up as well. She took her hand and put it on the side of my face as she closed her own eyes. My sight got blurry as I saw she was sending me back and was about to repeat myself as she answered it herself.

"We're more connected than you would have thought. Just don't do anything stupid. Good Luck,"

I came out of my (very awkward) meditation to fall on my ass again, just like every other time. I slowly got back up and readjusted as I walk to the door and started rubbing my butt as I reached out to opened it. The door whipped open to reveal Adrian in front of me, his worried expression causing me to jump a little.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine... I just hurt my butt again," I said, watching his face light up into one of his trademark smiles again. I sat back on the ground as he watched me.

"What happened?" He asked, his arm coming around to rest on his neck.

"Just a bunch of crazy shiz that I didn't understand ... again. I don't understand this! Why does all this have to happen to me? What did I do?" I said, my hands running through my hair, my face in my knees again. I could feel angry tears forming in my eyes as I finished.

He came in front of my, sitting down as well, and watched as I sat like this before grabbing one of my hands and pulling it down to my side, his fingers still laced in mine. We sat like this a little longer before he spoke, his eyes still focused on our hands.

"I don't know why this is happening, but I do know one thing. Whatever's happening is happening for a reason, and if it means going through shit and back, than I'll always be here for you, and I know that everyone else will be there for you to. Don't worry. Your not alone," He looked back up at me as he finished.

I smiled back at him as he stood up and helped me back up. I watched as his Sun-colored eyes lit up and than dulled a little again as he thought of something, and I became curious and asked him what he was thinking about. He glanced off to the side as he gained the words he wanted to say and told me what was on his mind.

"Just don't laugh at me, ok?"

I nodded as another smile broke my face again, this one almost causing me to laugh. Hey, if you asked me not to laugh, I was more than likely going to laugh anyways. I was able to hold it back as he continued.

"I know we normally don't do it this way, but I was wondering if ... Uh... Um... Uh... God I probably sound stupid don't I?"

"No you don't, Adrian. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. Just between you and me," I said, my eyes meeting his as I grabbed his hand and shook it with mine.

"I was wondering if you would wanna go to the Dance at the end of the month with me. I know we would normally just go as friends but I thought I should ask before someone else could. God that sounded stupid. I meant i just wanted to ask while i had a chance, cause i was kinda afraid that someone might have asked already. I mean if you just wanna go as friends anyways, than we can, but I figured should still ask. I understand if yo..."

I stood in place as I focused on what he asked. He wanted me to be his date to the dance? Yea, we would normally go as friends, hanging out with each other until it was over, and than ditch for video games and truth or dare with Ember and Preven or the two of us would just hang out in the garden afterwards while Preven and Ember hung out in the dorm, but I never thought that he would actually ask me. We were just friends, nothing more right? To be honest, the more I thought about, the more confused I got about where we stood, and I honestly was a little scared about what would happen if we did fall for each other.

This definitely caught me off guard, and I knew he really meant it too, since he wastarted ing to blush and he wouldn't stop talking! I looked at him as he continued to blab on and on, my face lighting up at his polite speech.

I brought my free hand up to his mouth, stopping his speech in mid-sentence. I watched as he looked at me dead-on, his eyes continuing to ask the same question as I answered his question.

"I couldn't think of anyone better. I'd love to, Adrian." As I finished, my hand left his mouth as it turned into his famous grin again, causing my face to light up as well.

We both stood like this for a couple seconds, neither of us wanting this to end, but I felt Ember come down the hallway and let go of his hand as he let go of mine. We both turned to see both Preven walk up with her, his arm around her shoulder. They came up to us as Ember pulled out her phone and handed it to me. I looked to see that Bloom had called fourr while Riven had called once, and when I got glance at the time I realized why she called so much. It was about and hour and a half after school let out, even if today let out early. The girls had been out for about half an hour as well.

I pulled the device to my ear as it started ringing, my sister picking up on the first ring as she started to loudly say how long I was taking and how I should have warned her about it. I came back with the fact that I couldn't use a phone while I was meditating and totally zoned out. She calmed down as she went on to say that she and Sky were going on there date (A fancy one at that! Aniversarys tend to call for that) while the others were going out as well, either on dates or to Red Fountian. I agreed to come back before they left to let her know I was okay (and to approve of the dress she was where, I could hear her whisper it in the background).

I closed the phone as I looked at Ember and mentally told her what was happening. She smiled as thoughts came to her head. I shrugged them off as I explained that my sister wanted me back at the apartment before she and the rest of the gang left for their dates.

We all took a portal to the apartment as Bloom come out in a hurry to see us. She hugged me as I hugged her back. She soon let go and excused herself in her lady-like way and ran back to her room to continue her crazy escalade.

We let the boys go to our room and relax as me and Ember stayed out and talked about how Preven had asked her to go to the dance and how he was so awesome and amazing and romantic (like I cared... That was her domain). Listening to her talk about the dance caused me to remember about how Adrian had asked me, and when she asked me what I was thinking! I said I was just gazing. she soon caught on and looked at me as she focused and came up with what I was thinking, and she went crazy and started whisper yelling at me.

"OMG! He asked you to the dance didn't he?"

"It's nothing really..."

"He did! I cant believe it! It's about time!"

"What do you mean by that?" I said, turning to face her as Musa and Flora came out of Musa's room unnoticed and all ready for their dates as they started to eves drop on our conversation from behind.

"I mean, I've been waiting for this since I like met you guys!"

"And what is that supposed to mean? It not like anything is going to change between us anyways,"

"Just wait! Next thing you know, wedding bells shall ring! Dun dun dun dunnnn..."

I slapped her across the face, not to hard, but hard enough to get my point across asso started to come back with my own thought about her and Preven.

"And what did you and Preven plan on doing when they all left? Ditch for Flyix and get crazy with each other right? Or will you both steal my shaving cream and than go crazy?"

"Shut up! We don't do that!"

"Than who did you lose your V-card to? I remember perfectly... Especially after you blabbed it to me for like an hour straight!" My voice came back down to a whisper as I tried to keep this between us.

"Since when did this change from Adrian asking you to the Dance at Flyix to that?"

"Since you brought it up!"

"I just can't wait for the girls to find out about this."

"I don't think I'm gonna tell them yet, to be honest." I said, my eyes looking between my knees as she exploded again.

"What do you mean you won't tell them! I definitely wanna be there when Stella finds out. Woo! Dress shopping!" she said, her hands waving in the air.

"Shut up! Bloom would get protective and go crazy about it anyways, and I don't want what you have trailing behind me, and by that I mean Riven."

"She doesn't have to know about it," Flora said, popping up behind us with Musa as well.

We both jumped as we turned around and looked at them as they stared at us, our death looks telling that to never repeat what they had heard.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just enough, Alex... Just enough," Musa said, resting her elbows on the couch as she watched us.

Before we could continue, Stella burst from Bloom's room with my sister not far behind. She came out in a strapless red dress that reached just past her knees, holding close to her body while her hair was laying down across her back, the top section pulled into a small ponytail that rested on the rest of her hair. She looked amazing, no doubt about it.

Bloom came over to us and asked, "What do you guys think?"

We all agreed with each other as we said she looked amazing and that she was fine. I watched as she started to go back to her room saying that she should add this or change that as we all objected, and I had to get up in front of the door to stop her from changing any part of her outfit.

"Trust us Bloom! You look incredible and I don't want to change anything! If you did change something, I would smack you for trying to ruin this! If Sky isn't turned on by this in anyway, than I think he's been hanging around a bunch of guys for to long if you know what I mean," I said, her eyes looking down and than up to mine as she gave up on trying to change her look while laughing at my last comment.

Her arms came around me again in one fluid motion as she smiled at me and I hugged her back, my own smile showing as well. We parted as I double checked her make-up for her and saw Sky come in as Tecna opened the door.

"Are you trying to steal my girlfriend? I know you two are sisters but..."

"You can have her... Ive already got a wife." I said, slightly pushing bloom towards her boyfriend.

"Whos your wife?" Layla asked as she watched us.

I walked towards Ember as I pulled her up and hugged her as I started doing ridiculous rocking motions with her, her arms flailing all over the place, "She's my wife... We stuck with each other for life and that's what being married is right?"

They all laughed as Preven came out of our room and took Ember back from me, this time getting a hug from her unlike me. "Are you stealing my girlfriend again?"

"Actually your stealing my wifey, but I'll let slide if that's what she wants."

They all laughed at us as the rest of the boys popped up, Adrian finally coming out of the room as well. They all waved good bye, Riven give Ember a warning look as Musa and Flora looked at me, Musa moving her eyebrows up and down as she looked at me and Adrian. I waved it off, Preven and Ember phasing to Flyix as the others all left the room and Adrian turned the X-box I had plugged in on. He handed me one controller as he slipped the Halo disc in the slot and started to set it up.

"Ready to finally lose?"

"Like that's gonna happen!

* * *

><p><strong>Flora's POV<strong>

All tha girls had met up after our dates and walked back to the apartment together while Bloom stayed out and decided to stay the night at Red Fountian instead. We came as Stella unlocked the door and let us all back in.

We all came back to an unexpected scene, Ember and Peven had left a note saying that they were at Flyix as Alex and Adrian layed on different spots on the floor asleep.

Alex had taken the couch, one leg thrown over the edge as her free arm was all over her face while her right arm was on top of a game controller and just happened to be pressing to shot button as repeated gunshot sounds were heard from the tv. Her legs had also landed in awkward positions as well the left bent beneath her as the right was stretched over the edge of the couch.

Adrian had landed on the floor below the couch, his right leg was hanging to the couch as his left arm was bent behind his head and the right was gripping the edge of the controller, which was still on top of the table to his left. The left leg was relaxed and stretched in front of him while his mouth as slightly opened.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Stella saked, waving her hands at the scene before us.

"It's called Halo: Anniversary Edition." Layla answered, picking up the empty video game case that was on the table.

Me and Tecna went over to wake up Adrian as Musa went for Alex. The whole time Alex remained motionless while Adrian got up on the first nudge. He stretched his muscles and went to look at Alex before he gave us a heads up.

"She's not gonna wake up until the morning. I can already tell. Hey Alex... What you dreaming about?"

Alex huffed and sent her free hand to his face, smacking it on the whole plane of his face as she felt around for his chin and started to laugh as she mumbled in her sleep, "He has chin hairs... but they littlez,"

He moved her hand off of him as he moved to turn the tv and X-box off as he told us, "Yea, she's in a dream. She never wakes up when she's dreaming, unless she is waken up by an alarm clock or waking up from a bad dream,"

"Oh.. does she have bad dreams that often?" I asked, watching her sleep.

"She'll have them everynow and than, but they've stopped happening so often. She'll be fine tonight though, she wouldnt do that if she was having one." He answered back, feeling his chin again.

"If you guys don't mind I'll just put her back in her room now so..." As he finished he picked Alex up bridal syle, her body almost curling into a ball as she readjusted. He went and put her in her bed and came back out as he made a portal to Flyix, and asked another question. "Do you want me to get Ember back here?"

"Only if she's awake. If she's asleep than she can stay. Later Sun-eyes," Musa said heading to her own room with Tecna.

He shook his head as he made his way through the portal and swiftly closed it. I started to head to my own room as Stella and Layla went to theirs as well.

I had changed into my pajama's as I headed back out into the living room to grab my phone as Alexandria came back out, wide awake and scared. I watched as she threw her head from side to side looking for something and than looked at me, her eyes showing the fear that she was trying to hide.

"Where did Adrian go?" Her voice quivered as she asked to question and I walked over to her out of worry as I told her that he had went back to Flyix and that Ember was still there, most likely asleep.

The other girls came out to check out all the commotion as her eye showed her change in emotion. Her her increase as her own very of worry came up as she turned towards the balcony.

"What's wrong?"Stella asked, rubbing her eyes a little.

She ran over to the edge as she looked for something and a bright green flash appeared in the distance. We all ran to the balcony to see a battle of colors as magical explosions were seen in the distance.

"Adrian!"

She hopped off the balcony to open to start swinging from balcony to balcony and land on the ground. She started running into the forest and soon came up into the air, flying closer to the fight with the fastest speed she could as I pulled out my phone and tried to call Bloom and Sky, neither of them answering.

The girls and I looked between each other as we transformed and started flying after her, still trying to get a hold of Bloom as we went to see what had worried Alex so much.


	15. Taking the Blast for Someone Else

**Alex's POV**

I started running as I heard the explosion get louder and louder as I came closer to the fight scene. Soon I hopped into the air to see the girls not far behind me. I didn't want them to come, but if they wanted to, than fine by me.

I took to the sky with my wings extended, flying as fast as I could until I reached a clearing in the wood, near where Flyix stood, but not exactly the same spot. I threw my hand put to catch the orb thrown at Adrian, and turned to see X standing there.

"I got what I wanted either way huh? Guess trying to stop didn't help." he looked at Adrian as he finished.

I turned to face Adrian as well, losing my breath as I did. He looked horrible, down right horrible. He was covered in scratches and cuts from head to toe, and I could see that he had a blade slice on his back that was still bleeding slightly. I could feel tears form in my eyes as I saw him, but they soon faded and my eyes went from being filled with sadness to being full of rage towards X.

I saw the girls land near me as I made X's attack disappear in thin air. Flora stood behind the others, still trying to reach my sister, but soon gave up when she realized that she wasn't going to answer.

I transformed into my own Armix, now matching the boys in front of me, since I saw that I was the only who wasn't in their magical form.

"Why are you here, X?" I asked.

"I was to get to Alfea, but Mr. Brave over here stopped me."

"His name is Mr. Sun-eyes, dude," Musa said behind me,

"Like I give Crap."

I got tired of listening to him, so I channeled my magic to my hands and shot it as him. I threw him back as Anon appeared and he started to go for the girls. I grabbed my sword and used my wings to block the barriar of energy X sent at me, sending my own right after. He stumbled back a little as I came in front of Adrian, sword poised to attack. He looked at me and than went for the girls, who were easily taking down Anon.

I turned around to see Adrian fall to his knees out of exhuastion, and I purposely fell down to my own, looking for any major wounds that could cause major damage.

Biggest Rule in fighting (other than win): Heal major wounds and leave the minor injories for later. It wastes time and leaving bad wounds could cause them to effect you more in the long run than if you just healed them as soon as possible. (difference of beating them, but falling unconscious from lack of blood and healing it so that when you win you can go back awake and conscious)

I found only one bad one, on the side of his chest, and quickly fixed it up. I looked at him as he looked up from the ground and at me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know you saw this happening, Adrian,"

"I didn't wanna wake you up. You looked exhausted, and figured I had this one covered. It was just X." He said, smiling in the process.

"And he's the worst of them all! Other than Jax! Just promise me that next time this happens, you get me ok?" I told him, gaving him a little shake for emphasis.

"How did you even know? You were fast asleep." He said, standing back up as he finished, I wasn't far behind as I gave him my simple answer.

"My Dream went bad,"

He was able to see the future of anything, since he was the Angel of Time, and they would either come as visions or Dreams, mainly vision though. I would sometimes have bad dreams about somthing thats either happened already or something that would happen very soon, but they would normally stay within the group of people I know. I don't know why I was able to do this, but hey... it helped in the long run sometimes

He looked at me as I turned to see the girls struggling a litle bit with the boys, but I could see that they were doing pretty good and would more than likely beat them in the end. X was exhausted nad Anon still needed some training with his own magic.

I felt myself blast forwards as I landed on my chest. I rolled over to see Lansdon behind me being threatened with Adrain's sword. I saw Lansdon pull out his back and silver covered wings, very similar to Preven's, and try to whip the sword out of his hands, but if he actually payed attention during fights, he would know that Swords were Adrian's speciality.

I stood back up and tried to center my attack but they both wouldn't stop prancing around like Ballarinas!

_'Adrain keep him still!' _I thought and he soon was able to ground him and move to the side long enough for me to send my own brand of Angelic realness to his face, causing him to fly backwards and land against the trunk of the nearest tree.

I turned to see that Stella had stuffered the same fate as Lansdon, landing back first against the tree behind her as I ran over in time to catch her.

"You slam my brother into a tree, than you better be ready for the same thing to happen to your friends," Anon said, still looking tired, but willing to keep up the fight until he lost.

I glared at him as Adrian join the others in the fight, now equaling 3 against 6, our side out numbering theirs. I layed Stella down, still holding her under the shoulder as she started to wake up from her hit. She grumbled a thanks as she stood back up and joined the others. I saw the rest of the gang finally appear as Jax and Aden came up behind the boys across from us.

"Why do you always have to make this so hard? Never let us get what we want and leave," Jax told me, crossing his arms in the process.

"Because I don't even remember what you want anymore!" I screamed at him, my built up rage showing.

"We'll just have to show you won't we? I admit its getting a little late, but I think you still deserve a beat down for forgeting," Anon said, a grin on his face as he finished. I stood there with the girls as I remembered what I dreamt about, causing me to get even more protective of my friends.

They started shooting there magic at us on the form of spells and orbs and illusions as we did the same towards them, causing the sky to light up with different colors until I saw Lansdon single out Adrian and push him to the side. The others continued to fight the same as before as I kept checking on what was happening with Lansdon and Adrian.

I wasn't going to let my dream come true.

I slammed Jax far enough away to watch the two feuding boys again to see Lansdon forming another rob behind his back, this one glowing a sickining red color as I realized what he was doing. I jumped in front of Adrian, my wings fading away so that they wouldn't hit him the face.

"You don't hurt him, Lansdon!" I yelled at him cathing the attention of the others as the other boys disappeared. The girls watched as I protected Adrian with myself.

"Alex, I can't let you do this," I heard whispered behind me. "I know what happens if it happens this way. I can't let that happen to you,"

I stayed where I was, getting out of my defensive position and went to just standing normally. "You go through me first."

I heard my friends whisper behind me again. "Alex, No. I can't let you do this,"

"Which one of you is it going to be? I won't be able to go back until this is over," Lansdon said, looking at the two of us as he listened to our little fight.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't let that happen to you," I felt Adrian's hand hit my shoulder as I felt everything switch up and I was in the middle of the girls now, leaving him exposed to his attack. I felt Musa move near me as she realized something. Why was she coming closer? I don't know...

"Adrian, No!" I sceamed, Musa wrapping her arms around my waist as I tried to run towards him again. Adrian had told her to stop me from doing this, I could tell. She was getting ready for this.

"Do it, Lansdon! I dare you!" Adrian said, bring his arms up as if to push him farther, and I saw as Lansdon looked up at the sky, as if asking for forgiveness, and brought his hand back as he mustered the strength to shot it at him.

"Adrian!" I kept on struggling, trying to get out of Musa grip as she held on even tighter than before. The other boy threw the orb at Adrian, causing my best friend to fly backwards into the tree, landing back against it and falling to the ground instintly.

Musa finally let go of me as I took off running towards him, going back into my regular clothes as I ran. The girls were going towards hims as well, but they walked slowly as they tried to understand what had just happened.

I rolled Adrian over and picked halfway up, his legs still resting on the ground as my hand held him up by his shoulders. His head fell to the side, eyes closed and I checked to see if he still had a pulse. It was there, but it was kinda weak.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw him. "Adrian... Adrian!" I said, shaking him a little for an added measure. I saw the girls next to me, Flora and Layla both kneeling on either side of me as I felt myself start cry, my forehead making contact with his unmoving one.

I could have stopped this. I knew what was going to happen and I had the chance to stop it, but Adrian was to strong for that. Apparently, what he saw was the other outcome of this, the one where I was in his position. His best trait ended up biting him in the ass.

I felt Tecna's hand come to my shoulder as I looked up at her. "We need to get him back to Flyix, Alex. They can help him there,"

"Yea, Alex. We need to get him to the nurse." I silently nodded as I picked him up the way he always picked me up and teleported with the others to my old school, guiding the others to the nurses office.

We gave him to the nurse that stood night duty and went back to our own school. We all went back to our own rooms, not saying a word to each other. I was about to go into my own room when I heard Flora's voice behind me.

"Hey, Alex. Would you wanna sleep in my room tonight instead? Your sister is at Red Fountian and I thought that you might not wanna be alone since Ember is still at Flyix as well,"

"Sure, Flo. Let me get my PJ's on first and I'll come in," She nodded as I went and changed into my own Pajama's, which were just sweatpants and a speghetti strap tank top, and than walked back towards my sisters room. I knocked and than heard her say that it was ok for my to enter, so I came in.

She sat on her bed as she patted on the empty space of her bed next to her. I sat down next to Flora as she looked at me and asked, "You knew that was going to happen didn't you? The thing with Adrian and the other boy,"

I nodded as she went on to ask how I knew about it. "My dreams. It's very rare that I have a random, happy, goofy dream. In fact, it's come down to having 'Good' Dreams and 'Bad' Dreams. My good dreams are like the ones where I dream of either nothing or I'm relaxed or maybe evn talking to Daphne. The 'Bad' Dreams..."

I turned to place my feet on the bed, now hugging my knees as I turned to look at them. Flora placed her hand on my knee, promising to keep whatever I said between just me and her, which included not telling Bloom. I inwardly agreed, knowing that this would most likely make Bloom even more protective of me.

"When I have 'Bad' Dreams, there either nightmares about things that already happened, or like earlier, they're about something that's bound to happen. My dreams can easily switch from being ok to being bad. I only dream about things that happen to people close to me, like Ember and Preven and Adrian. I've been able to stop them from happening before, but sometimes, I'm just not able to... like earlier." I told her, finishing my explaination.

I came to sit like she was again, and felt her arms come around me in a reassuring hug. "Don't worry. I know he's going to fine, sweety."

"I hope so, Flo."

We stayed like this until we both broke the hug and got into our own beds, mine being my sisters and hers being her own. I turned onto my side as I thought to myself like I normally do before I fall asleep. How am I going to explain what happened to my sister?

* * *

><p>Flora woke me up the next morning, and I moved to my own shower and room to get ready, knowing I wouldn't have any competition today. I got into the usual, adding the hoodie again, but this time using the hoodie as my shirt. I was just to lazy to put a real shirt on. I did the usual as I heard everyone greet my sister out in the living room as she got back from Red Fountain with just enough time to get a change of clothes and breakfast. Apparently, she had already gotten ready at Sky's dorm and had time to talk to the other girls as well. Not long after, Ember came into the living room as well, ready for the day since she had brought all her stuff to Flyix so she wouldnt have to rush back here and try to beat me to the shower.<p>

I came closer to the door as I listened to my sister and friends talk to each other about how there days went yesterday after we split up, and Ember just kept hers blunt say, "We just hung out," Yea... I know what you did. I don't think they need to know either.

Then Bloom started the one conversation I was dreading. "What happened last night? I got like twelve calls from you Flora,"

I felt Ember get uncomfortible as well, and I thought about it as I came to see that she had heard about Adrian this morning with Preven after they both woke up.

The girls, other than Ember, went on to explain what had happened last night, with The Omega's and Adrian. I heard Tecna speak afterwards.

"What I don't get is how it seemed like she knew it was going to happen,"

The girls went on to come up with different theories as Flora stayed out of the ensuing conversation, which I thanked her for. I went to finish brushing my teeth as I came back out and straight for the door out, saying a quick hello to the girls, but I heard Bloom's voice before I could touch the door-nob. "Alex, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Breakfast," I said, quickly opening the door and leaving the room, not wanting to talk about anything from last night. I zoned in on what Ember was doing and watched from my mind as she stopped my sister from following me out of the room. "Give her time, Bloom. She needs it. She works better when she thinks things through on her own,"

I went down to the cafeteria and got my breakfast, easily finishing it and made my way to my first class, with Wizgiz. I could tell that he knew something was wrong, because he had braced for some kind of ridiculous non-sense for me and Ember. He called me to talk to him after class, asking if something was wrong and told him that I was just out of it. He knew there was more to it, but he didn't ask and proceededtalk teach his next class.

I sat through the next classes the same way, but every time the teachers seemed to understand that something was wrong, but they decided to let it go instead, as if they knew why I was the way I was. The only other teacher to say anything to me was Avalon, calling me to the front of the class after it was over. Musa and Stella nodded to me as I went forward to talk to him before I returned to my room.

"What's wrong, Alex? I know this isn't like you,"

"It's nothing, Mr. Avalon. I'm fine,"

"It's Adrian isn't it?" I looked at him with astonishment as he took that as a yes. "I heard about him from the Nurse. Damon is a friend of mine,"

"How is he?" I asked, snapping out of my unusually quiet tone that I had been using that day.

"He said that he would be out for a little while, but other than that he's fine. Just a couple of scratches and bruises, but they should be gone by now."

I looked down at the ground before I looked back up at him and said a quick thanks as I headed for the door.

"Alexandria," I turned to face him. I never really liked when people used my whole name, but I wouldn't react that badly if a teacher used it, "if you ever need someone to talk to when it comes to all the Angelic stuff, I here, ok?"

I nodded as I left the room and called Tecna, telling her that I was heading to Flyix for a little bit and that I would be back soon. She told me she would tell the others and I teleported myself to my old apartment there, landing in my old room. I walked out to the living room to see Preven sitting on the couch.

He glanced up and watched me as I sat on the couch across from him. We both didn't talk for a while, but soon he spoke.

"He did it because he was afraid of what would have happened if you took the hit instead,"

"I knew this was happening Preven. I could have stopped this from happening to him, but he wouldn't let me and look at what happened," I told him, looking straight at him as he quickly came back with Adrian's reason.

"And he saw the version where you were the one to back that blast, and it was worse, Alex! I know... No one wanted this to happen, but this was the better route. Watch," He put his hand towards me as I took it and started to see what Adrian saw. Preven had seen it since him and Adrian were bonded, and he had the ability to show it to me.

I watched Adrian's version of that moment, where Adrian wasn't able to move me before Lansdon shot his attack. I flew back into the tree instead and fell on to the ground as Adrian caught me. Apparently, when I took the blast, I took a burn to the abdomen as well, leaving an entire hole threw the front of my shirt. I guess it was permanent as well, since Adrian wasnt able to heal it in any way, and neither were any of the girls.

I snapped out of Adrian's vision to look at Preven. "What he did was the right thing. If you had taken that blast you would have been hurt majorly, or paralyzed, or even... killed."

"It shouldn't have happened at all! I could have stopped him from doing it in general! It's my fault Adrian's even in the nurses office right now. If I wasn't here none of this would be happening to any of you,"

"Don't say that, Alex! If you didn't know us, everything would suck!" Both of us smiled a this as he went on, "I swear even if you weren't here, those losers would still be after us. Whatever happened, happened for a reason, and we can't change that can we? Only Adrian can, with all his magic time changing magicy thingy mabobers," We both smiled again as Preven finished, but that quickly faded as I got up and headed for the door as he asked where I was going.

"I going to check on Adrian before I head back. I'll see you soon Preven."

I left and went to the nurses office. Mr. Archer, everyone calls him Damon though since that's his first name, was sitting by the front of the office and looked up as I walked in. He greeted me and told me where Adrian was, but he told me that there was little chance he would wake up today or tomarrow. I thanked him and went towards Adrian's bed.

I sat down on the edge of his bed near his feet, watching him as he slept. I turned away soon though, not really knowing what to think. I face fell to my hands I lifted my feet onto the seat of the chair in front of me. I heard someone sit near me as I looked to see Damon there.

He was about the same age as Zarabic, but he had purple eyes to contrast with his blonde hair. He was the Guardian Angel of Healing, but discovered he had a thing for helping teenagers as well, so he took up the job of fixing hurt teens here.

"The magic he was attacked with, it caused his spirit to seperate from his body entirely. I conteracted the spell, but it will take time for his spirit to reconnect with his body, but I could tell that it was aimed for you,"

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice getting quiet again.

"It was meant to break apart opposites, which would mean breaking your magic in half. Whatever your magic is based off of, it's the opposite of your angelic status. It's more positive based if anything. I should know. Whenever you end up in here I have to remix spells so I don't cancel out one side of your magic or the other. Not to sound mean but you make healing more complicated, or funnier as I put it. The worst it could do to Adrian was seperate his biggest opposites, his body and his soul. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually here right now."

I looked as Adrian the whole time he was talking, and soon felt a small buzz behind we as I whipped around to face it, meeting nothing. I stayed as Damon left to go back and check on the other kids here as well, since some of them weren't as stable as Adrian. I stayed where I was and just thought to myself, not really wanting to go anywhere or do anything. Maybe it was because I didn't want to leave Adrian here alone. Maybe I didn't wanna face the others and have them ask me 20 questions. Maybe I just didn't want to face my sister about this. Who knows... but the whole time I felt as if there was someone with me, like I wasn't alone.

I soon decided that the girls were probably wondering what I was doing and soon left, going back to Alfea, but skipping the girls and appeared straight into my room. I looked at the clock to see it was already like 7:14 and went straight for my PJ's again. I changed and took out my contacts as I jumped into bed. I heard Ember come into the room right as I sat on my bed.

"How long have you been sitting in here?"

"I just came back to be honest. I was about to go to bed," I sad looking up at her as she eyed me. She took a second to double check that and decided to take it as a true statement.

"You should come out to the living room, Alex. We were all getting a little bored."

"I'm kinda tired, Ember. I think I'm going to go to bed," I looked away as I thought about the real reason I didn't want to go out there. They were all going to start asking me about why I was staying to myself and then my sister would step in and start trying to get me to talk. I wasn't in the mood. I just wasn't.

She looked at me as she saw what I was thinking, and I could tell she wanted to ask me about it to, the biting of her lower lip giving it away, but she refrained from it as she said goodnight and headed back out of the room, snapping into her own Pajama's.

I got under the comforter as I layed in bed, trying to fall asleep so that no one could come into my room and talk to me. I totally failed at it, and stayed up for a little while longer. I looked over at the clock to see that it was about an hour later, now ready 8:28. I tried to close me eyes again, but heard the door open to reveal my sister instead of Ember.

I turned to face her as she came and sat on the edge of the bed, and I moved from laying down to sitting on my bed, cross-legged as we both stared at each other for a little while before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should have answered Flora last night when she called. I didn't know what was happening and I should have helped you guys, I just.." I stopped her before she could go on.

"No. It's okay. You were with Sky and you were celebrating your anniversary. I didn't want your night to be ruined anyways. What happened, happened,and we can't change it now. They said he'd wake up around Wendsday anyways," I told her, looking away so she wouldn't see the tears form in my eyes.

Her hand came to the side of my face as she wiped the tears away for me, pulling my head up to face hers. I tried to pull the tears back, but they still managed to peek through in the end. She pulled me closer as her arms came around me, the last of my tears coming out in slient sobs. We stayed like this until I pulled myself partly out of the hug, wiping the last of the tears away from eyes as I noticed that she had her own forming as well. I copied her as I wiped them away for her as she came to ask me, "How about I stay in here with you tonight?"

I nodded as she went back to her room and changed into what she wore when she goes to bed and quickly came back and hopped back onto the side of the bed, jumping under the covers, me taking the left side as she layed on the right side.

I went on to ask her how everything with Sky went, and she told me all about it, how he took for a picnic over by some waterfall the girls had found when they were coming back from the mission one day and than how things had gotten a little more steamy afterwards, which she only bluntly explained. She than went on to ask me about how Flyix was apparently having some kind of Dance soon, since she heard about it from Ember.

I confirmed it as she went on to ask if anyone had asked me while I was at Flyix yesterday. I tried to shrug it off, but Bloom wouldn't let up on it so I told her that Adrian had asked me before I came back. She started to elbow me while raising her eyebrows at me and I gently shoved her as we went on this way for another Hour or who knows how long.

That's when I realized, this was the first time me and Bloom ever really talked to each other. Yea, we had our short conversations about how our days were and all that, but we never really had a chance to talk to each other one-on-one until now. I really liked to be honest. I was glad we were doing this.

We both fell asleep around the same time though, cause I could hear her doze off and I wasn't long after.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went on as normal. Me normally staying to myself unless Ember started doing something stupid, or Ember trying to avoid me until I did something stupid and than we both tried to stop each other, but ended up making worse. I could tell that the teachers were happy that I was back to normal, since they liked to see me and Ember mess up there class and look like idiots in front of everyone.<p>

I went to visit Adrian again on Wendsday to see he was still out cold, and I stayed for a little while long just incase he woke up a little later. I guess his Spirit was having a little difficulty reconnecting with his body, but I had a gfeeling that he was going to snap out of it soon, and I don't know if it was just me, but each time, I felt like someone was there with me.

On Thursday, We all went through our normal day of school and headed out to Magix as we went for some non-school-related food and all the guys met us at the beach. I watched as Sky started a major splash fight in the ocean with Brandon as The girls started to stick up for there guy, but soon turned and started splashing each other anyways. Flora, Helia and Me all stayed on dry sand as we all talked with each other about school and stuff, but we were soon dragged into the fight as well. We all went on like this for about 10 minutes and then climbed out.

I decided to head back over to Flyix since it was about 5:20, and waved good-bye as I magicly dried myself off and went to Flyix.

I went straight to the Infirmery as Damon waved at me while I went straight to Adrians cot as I waved back. I sat on the chair on the side again. and felt the same presence again as I started thinking to myself again. I suddenly felt the feeling that had appeared every time fade away as Adrian started to shift in his bed. I watched as he woke up, slowly moving from his elbows to sitting striaght up and stretch his arms, as if he was waking up from a regular night of sleep. I came back to sit on the side of the bed again, this time closer to the top of him instead of at his feet.

"Adrian?"

"Hey..." When I heard him answer, my arms flung around him into a tight embrace, which he happily returned to me. My head fell to the space by his neck as he hugged me tighter.

I pulled back out as I looked at him. "I thought I'd lost you,"

"Na.. I don't go that easily. You should know that." I smiled as he looked away and than back at me as if he was remembering something.

"Why did you always stay here? You knew I wasn't going to wake up yet you stayed... why?" I don't know how he knew about that, but I didn't bother to ask. I guess it looked like I had been doing this for a while.

"I guess I figured that you might wake up anyways. I never knew really," I said.

"Don't look so sad. I don't like to see you that way," He said, looking at me as I looked away again.

I pulled out of the hug entirely as I looked back at him. "This was my fault. This shouldn't have happened."

"No it's not. I think I should be the one who decides who's fault it is and I say it's Lansdon's. This didn't happen because of you, so stop thinking that way," He looked at me as he finished and I nodded, causing him to smile and he easily hopped off the bed, which I didn't entirely expect. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised as he explained that his whole out of body experence was like taking a nap.

We both went back to the appartment at Flyix as we both sat on the couch and talked about what had happened for the last couple of days. Soon we both finished our general explainations and he came to ask he about next week.

"Are you going to come back to Paragon next week? I know everyone's been missing you, expecially Rebekka," That's right...next week was the week we got off for the Day of the Rose.

One of the many things me and Bloom had talked about Tuesday night was what we were doing for that week. She was going to Eraklyon for the week with Sky to hang out with him and his parents while Musa and Riven hung out with Musa's dad for most of the week before going back to Riven place for the last couple of days. Flora/Helia, Stella/Brandon, Nabu/Layla, and Tecna/Timmy were all doing half and half, spliting between each others familys during the break. They were all meeting up for the last two days, the weekend, to hang out with each other on Eraklyon. Bloom kept asking me to go to Eraklyon with her, but I refused, saying that was her time with her boyfriends family and I shouldn't get in the way of that. I was most likely going to stay at Flyix for the week.

"Oh, Right! Sure. I mean, I have to run it by my sister, but I'll make it work. She shouldn't be to crazy about it, I mean, we've done it before and nothing bad has happened," I would always go and hang out with his family on Paragon. They even saw me as another sister/daughter in the end. I had been around long enough, and when all 7 of your siblings think of you as another sister, than the parents start to think of you that way to. Even the rest of Paragon saw me as a part of the Royal family now!

I forgot to mention that didn't I? Adrian was the prince of Paragon.

We decided to come up with a back-up plan anyways, incase Bloom saw this the wrong way and wouldn't let me go, so we headed back to Alfea as we went to show everyone that Adrian was fine and to check about next week.

Let's hope this doesn't get to out of control.


	16. Can I go? No? No? Yes!

We walked up to the door of the appartment as I let Adrian enter first, and I soon heard all the welcome backs and things of that nature as I strolled in behind him. I got the normal round of hellos as I came in next to him, sitting on the couch while he sat on the arm rest. They all went on to ask him what had happened while he was out, so I waited until they all got those questions out, than proceeded to ask Bloom my question.

"Hey, Bloom? you know how all of you guys are going all over the place for the week we get off for the Day of Rose?"

"Yea what about it? You finally taking me up on my offer to go to Eraklyon?" She asked, now intrigued by what I had to say.

"Naa... I was wondering if you would mind if I went with Adrian for the week," We made sure to not bring up the place unless we had to, that way Rebekka would be able to proudly say she was from Paragon without making Bloom suspicous.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to let you go with that boy to a whole other planet I've probably never heard of for a whole week?"

Well, when you put it that way...

"I'm sorry... But nope," she said, looking back at her phone as she continued to talk to Sky...

"But why not? Its not like we're going kill each other or start eloping! Gosh dang!" I said, pulling out of the daze she was sharing with Sky and the Floor.

"It hasn't happened before so I doubt it could happen this time," Ember said, rolling her eyes as she looked at Bloom.

"So you two have done this before?"

"Yea! Trust me, Preven and Ember have done much worse during breaks! At least I don't give myself a chance of catching something... In a certain place... From a guy..."

"Shut the hell up!" Ember screamed, looking between me and Musa's room, which apparently held her brother. "But she's right Bloom. They've done this before and they haven't been in any kind of legal trouble before."

She thought about it before she answered again, "Well now that you think about it... No."

"Why not?" I whinned as all the teens in the room, the boys included since they returned from the beach with the girls. "Your spending a week alone with that guy! Who knows what you guys do... But I'm pretty sure it's way different than what we would do."

The girls all looked at the guys and inwardly agreed as Boom still tried to come up with a come back to my statement.

"I just don't feel comfortable with it ok?" she said as she looked at me with this look of hers, that told me she meant what she said as I huffed and agreed, walking to the door as Adrian stayed where he was.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked, watching me.

"Option two... Meet Rebekka." I said as a tall Deep-Red haired young adult with Dark Bue eyes close to Musa walked in the room. She was only about 19 since she was graduating Flyix this year as a Believix Angel. Yes, she was Adrian's older sister and she looked nothing like Adrian in any way, but that helped with the illusion, Plus... Bloom didn't need to know that did she?

Rebekka waved at everyone as they all waved back, and I led her towards my sister.

"This is Rebekka. She's another friend of mine," I said, but I tried to continue as Rebekka stopped me and went on to explain her option for the next week.

"Yea, let me explain," she said, easily hiding the fact that she was related to Adrian in any way. Both of them were good actors to be truthful. "I'm a pretty close friend of Alex, and I figured that if she couldn't stay with that kid, than she could come back and stay with my family, so that she wouldn't have to stay at Flyix. Everyone in my family knows her and they all love her, trust me, and before you get protective sister style on her, I have 7 siblings of my own and I'm the oldest. I understand where your coming from," Rebekka said, taking my place on the couch as she went on. Bloom thought about it before asking where She was from.

"Paragon. The planet of Illusions. I'm actually the oldest Princess of the Royal family, so we'll have a bunch of royal guards looking after her as well," She was right. Paragon was the Crowned Planet of Illusions and was one of the two main planets of Thymatic (Time-at-ick) Dimension.

Bloom thought about it before getting smart and asking Adrian the same question, "Paradigm (Pronounced Paradime)" To be honest, he was telling the truth. His mom went into labor on Paradigm during a Royal session, and they didn't have time to get back to Paragon, so they took up a whole day and a half at the castle on Paradigm going to royal lectures and came back with a little baby boy! They also believe that since he was born on Paradigm instead of Paragon, it effected his current powers, since Paradigm is the Crowned planet of Time. (see where I'm getting?)

She went back into her own train of thought before agreeing to it before going into full 'lets get to know each other!' mode with her. All the girls started blabbing with her about her life as a princess and BLAH BLAH BLAH. I went over to all the boys as they all started talking about some kind of Weapons Expo they planned on going to.

I was forced to sit in pure torture as everyone talked about two subjects I wasn't very fond of, but was soon saved by the fact that the boys had to leave. I let the girls stay where they were as they continued to talk with Bekka after giving the boys the regular good-byes. I followed them back out as we all headed to the courtyard. I easily clicked up a portal for them so that they wouldnt have to walk back and they started to leave. Helia quickly turned around and asked me something I didnt expect.

"You totally planned that didn't you?"

"Planned what?" I asked, looking as confused as I could.

"The whole back-up idea thingy. I could tell it was more thought out than it looked."

"Yes, it was. Happy?"

Nabu was the next to speak this time catching on to the one thing that I didn't need him to know, "You're still spending the week with Adrian aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" I said, the other guys backing me up as the gazed at the dark-skinned boy.

"They might not have the same hair and eye color, but they do resemble each other in facial features. I should know," He said, a smile on his face as he saw my huffed 'damn it' and the boys caught on as well, all smiling the same way.

"Don't tell anyone! Adrian really was born on Paradigm, even if he is the prince of Paragon!" I told them, keep my voice quiet enough for them to hear, but no one else.

"Fine. I can stay quiet, but do I get something out of this?" Riven asked, looking at me as he finished.

"Yes, you get a secret. Your sister is very active when it comes to night time affairs if you know what i mean," I said as he raised one eyebrow. Timmy went next to him as he whispered what I meant into his ear. Riven was wide-eyed, but I could see him doing breathing techniques as he tried to calm himself. "Your welcome!"

The other boys seemed to be just fine, but Sky came up to me as he said he wanted something as well. He waved the other boys back to Red Fountain as he led me towards the garden/picnic area by the school. He kept us walking until he we got far enough away to be unseen by the girls as he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal an engagement ring, simple but still very elegant.

"Woah! I know I'm good-looking, but Sky..." I said, backing up a little as he smiled at me and gave me the real reason behind it.

"It's not for you, sorry. It's for your sister, actually. I was gonna pop the question this Monday on our anniversary, but I thought I should get your input on it first before I asked. I figured that if I couldn't ask her parents like other people could, I could at least get permission from her sister. I figured I would ask before the break and possible ask her this week. If I cant get the chance than maybe on like a fancy date or something," He smiled as he finished as I looked at him with a smile on my face as well, "What do you say. Deal or No Deal?"

"Deal!" I squealed as I pulled myself into a freak-hug around Sky as he repositioned his arm so that he wouldn't drop the ring. "Now your stuck me as well!" He smiled as he rolled his eyes at me and went back to Red Fountain not long after as I reformed a portal for him to use.

I went back up to the room to see that everyone was still talking to Rebekka as Adrian sat on the side, not trying to fix everything she was saying out of brotherly impulse.

"What took you so long?" Layla asked, as she noticed me.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little talk with the guys," I answered, smiling to myself as Ember smiled to herself as well, feeling what I was so happy about. If only she knew what I told Riven.

* * *

><p>The next couple days went by fast. Everyone was packing for the next week while they finished the week that Friday. We all hung out with each other on Saturday and left on Sunday. I decided to procrastinate on my packing, causing me to rush like the idiot I am Sunday morning. I basically grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of clothes as I wore the usual again, hoodie as a shirt again. (I was rushing again!)<p>

I finsihed as I rushed out to the living room to see everyone else eating there breakfast, which happened to be homemade Cereal (more sarcasm). We all ate and waited for our own rides to get there.

"You promise to video call?" Bloom asked me as she finished for food. We all had agreed on video chatting as 1 big group at 8:30 every night since royal dinners started at normally 7 and could last a while.

"I do, you promise not to blow up my cell phone with ridiculous calls everyday?"

"I promise," She said reluctantly as the boys appeared, each with a separate ship as I went outside and waited for my ride.

They all got there baggage on board as my form of transport came and opened up revealing Rebekka and her other younger brother Caleb, a slightly taller 15 year-old boy with dark-red hair styled like Adrian's, but with the Sun-colored eye's his brother had.

"Snot-nose!" I yelled as he ran towards me.

"Pimple-face!" he screamed back, running into me as he almost knocked me over, a surprise for me.

"Getting a little stronger aren't you?" I asked as he let go and tried to reclaim his manly 15 year-old composer.

"Yep, weights dude. hit them everyday." He than went to flex his 15 year-old muscles and looked incredibly proud at them. I ruffled his hair as he tried to shimmy away from my touch, but failed horribly as he came back out of it and fixed his hair.

Rebekka stared at us as her oldest younger sister came out from in front of the wheel of the ship, bearing the midnight-blue hair that Adrian had, but with Green eyes she got it from her uncle.

She came out in a hug that actually knocked me to my back, which made Caleb mad, since I was trying just as hard with her as I was with him.

"That's not fair! Kaylee's only like 14 and she knocked her over!" His sister stuck her tongue out at him as he started making come-backs at her. I was forced to get involved, helping Kaylee as she fought back. Soon enough, Rebekka forced us all to shut up as she went on about how she was going to deal with this enough for the next week and how we looked like idiots in front of the others. Adrian stood hidden in the back as he smiled at our behavior, his face lighting up in a way that couldn't stop mine from doing the same.

"Well, since your the oldest, you take the blame so... I couldn't care less," I said as the other two kids agreed with me.

She forced the siblings back on the ship as I walked over and hugged Bloom good-bye one last time before jumping onto the ship and taking off with the others, but I know that as I walked onto the ship the boys were eyeing me with 'Good Luck!' look, The other ships weren't far behind as we left. I went to see that Kaylee was driving along side Caleb, wihch surprised me since Caleb sucked at Flying ships. I realized his side was a simulated version of a active co-pilots side as he took this as a practice course.

"Nice to see you could make it," Adrian said, making me turn around as I hugged him.

"Glad I made it, too." I told him pulling out of the hug as I sat down on the seats on the closest to us. Adrian sat to my left as Rebekka sat across from us. I knew we had a while so me, Adrian and Rebekka talked to each other for about maybe an hour before she fell asleep. She always did fall asleep on car-flying trips.

I yawned as I let my head fall to his shoulder. He glanced at me as he said, "You getting tired as well?"

"Does that mean your tired too?" I asked, looking up at him.

"A little. Here, hold on a sec," He said, readjusting himself to lay down instead of sit up since we were on a bunch instead of a chair. He waved towards me as I layed down in between the space he left between him and wall, my head resting on his chest like a pillow as my arm came around his chest to help kinda hold me in place.

I easily fell asleep to have Rebekka waking me up with a few shoves after the 4 hours trip. I reluctantly got up to see Adrian's arm had moved around me while I slept. I shoved him until he woke up and we both walked out to the gardens of the castle to see that the rest of his family was coming out to greet us as well.

The first person to say hi to me was Rachel, a young 10 year-old with the same Green eyes as her sister, but she had the Red- hair from her dad. She was happy free-for-all type of kid that would do anything for you.

She left to say hi to everyone else as I got attacked by the7 year-old twin terrors themselves, Randy and Jason. Randy was the one with the Blue hair and bright yellow-eyes with blue hair, a mini-Adrian, while Jason was the exact opposite, getting the Deep-Blue eyes with Bright blonde hair. How he got the blonde hair... who knows. They were known as the ultimate trouble makers around here, and it tends to get worse when I arrive.

Last, but not least was the youngest sibling they had, Sofia. She was only a couple months old, but she was incredibly calm for a baby, like a 'Who gives a fuck as long as I'm not dying' kind of baby. She was a mini-version of Rebekka, sporting the dark red hair and deep Blue eyes. I took my turn to hold her as all the kids came back together again, me easily blending in even if I didn't look like them.

I gave Sofia back to her mother, Queen Daniella, who had passed on the Midnight Blue hair and Yellow eyes to her kids, Adrian being a very close copy of her actually, he just had the nessasary masculine features. King Ryder, their father, was the one who held the Dark red hair with the deep blue eyes, and he acted a lot like Adrian, just in a grown up Kingly way.

We all went off our separate ways to get our stuff back into our rooms as we got ready for dinner, which was always an adventure. Me, Rebekka, Adrian and Caleb all had room down the same hallway in the end, even if the rooms were spaced a little bit apart. Their parents gave me my own room after a little while since I would visit so often, so they wouldn't have to find me a spare one all the time.

I went and put my stuff away in the respective drawers as I left my room and headed towards Rebekka's and barged in like normal, since she always bargs into mine. We all used my room as a general meeting place, but I needed something specific from her.

"Do I have to?" I asked, flopping onto the bed as I asked, and I turned to see that she was already changing her earrings as she started getting ready.

"Yes you do, Alex! Royal dinners are always fancy. You know that! I don't make the rules, I just help enforce them," I huffed at her answer, knowing it was coming the whole time anyways.

"Well, I need a dress though, I rushed and I don't think I have anything very appropriate for it," I said glancing towards her closet as she made her way towards it, mumbling about how much of a pain in the butt I was. I smiled as she glanced around her closet for something.

"Here. I know you'll actually wear this one. I know you can refit it to yourself, but you shouldn't be that far away from fitting this one, it's a little small for me anyways," She said, handing me a Black, strapless dress that was decorated on the side with silver pattern. I snapped into it to see it was a little looser than the way it was meant to fit, so I reshaped it to fit me as I turned towards Bekka to ask how it looked.

"It looks great. Better than when I wore it," She said, running back to the closet to look for her own dress.

I glanced down at my watch to see it was about to be 7:45. "How long was the ride here?" I asked as I pulled my phone out of my discarded pants.

"Ran into some bumps, so it took longer," She said as I finished texting the girls asking if we could chat now instead of later. I recieved oks from everyone but Nabu and Layla, so we went on with it anyways.

I flipped on the computer and switched it to Skype as I turned on a group call and wait for the others to answer. I repositioned myself do that they would see my dress until I showed it to them and they all seemed to pick up at once.

"Hey guys! Yea sorry about the time change today. They made dinner early." I said as everyone shrugged it off.

"I asked everyone how there flights were and they all said it was fine, and they made it just fine, so far the only thing anyone's been able to do is go say hi to the siblings and the parents before just hanging out until now. I told them all I slept for 4 hours and than said hi to everyone before coming to get ready for dinner. They all asked why we had to get ready when Rebekka yelled from the bathroom about how it was tradition, but if it was her choice she would force me to in a bib since I get messy.

I agreed as Caleb walked straight in the room, then both me and Rebekka started telling him off about how he needed to knock if it was our rooms since we don't have the same genitals as him. He ran back out of the room and knocked as we let him back in the room. The first thing he said?

"Dang Alex! Since when do you dress fancy?" Nice, that was definitely Caleb.

"Since I met you," I replied, smart-assing him back.

"But... You never got that fancy before,"

"Since when was there two types of fancy?" I asked looking at him straight on as the girls and guys watched in amusement.

"There's when you have like a nice shirt and skirt ,or for you, fancy pants. Then there's this," he told me waving his arm towards me

"I've done this plenty of times, and its only been here that I've done it, Caleb! If anyone should be saying anything it should be Stella!" A heard a 'Heck Yea' behind me as I finished.

"But it's so not you! You know!" He said, waving like an idiot towards me.

"Is there something with where a dress when your where a general style jacket?" I asked, motioning towards him. All the prince's wore jackets like the one the wore for Eraklyon, but there's was more in Black for the kids and Dark purple for the king.

"You're wearing a dress?" Ember screamed looking all over my visual for any indication of it like the other girls were.

"Yes I am!" I said, getting a little tired of there faces moving all over the screen, "And your not seeing unless I have to get up for whatever reason!"

They all stopped moving as Rebekka came back out in her dress, a hunters green strapless dress, but hers got bigger as it came closer to the floor while mine stayed close to mine as it reached the floor. The top held close until it started getting wider starting at her hips and as it got wider it had a ripple effect on the fabric.

"Love it!" Stella said out of instinct as Rebekka turned towards the camera as and thanked her like a princess should and all that.

"Why do girls wear dress anyways? I don't find the point. They don't change anything," He said back, causing an idea to come to my head.

"You wanna know why, Caleb?" I asked, a devious smile on my face as he nodded, "We do it because men find it sexual arousing to see us like this, because when we wear pants it's not the same. Why they ned that from us is the biggest question I will ever ask,"

"Since when is that true?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Close your eyes,"

"What?"

"Close your eyes boy!" He listened and closed his eyes while I asked Rebekka to cover the camera while I pulled the same experiment with the boys on the video chat

"What are you doing?" I heard Helia ask from Flora's section of the voice chat.

"Are all 5 of you watching?" I asked and heard 5 different grumbled responses, so I motioned towards her as she moved her hand and snapped my fingers in front of Caleb.

I heard Stella start raving about how I was actually wearing a dress and how I should do it more often while the others girls just watched me and what I did. I placed one hand on my hip as I looked away from him and started to shake my head.

"What?" Caleb asked as I stiffled a laugh.

"I proved my point," He stared at me as he tried to figure out what I was saying.

"You need to either take a very quick cold shower or put some looser pants on before dinner," I said as I walked back to the computer and sat back down in front the web-cam, Bloom giving me a 'Really?' look while Ember and Musa gave me thumbs ups.

"I need to go guys, sorry. Tomorrow definitely?"

All the girls agreed as we all waved and stopped the chat. The three of us walked out of the room as Rebekka slapped both of us on the head for doing what we did as we ran into Adrian, wearing the same thing as Caleb, but his was a deeper black than Caleb's. Caleb's was more like a deep grey if anything.

"You guys don't look half bad," Adrian said, taking in the fact that I was wearing a dress as we walked down to the dining room. We came and sat down, the oldest sitting farther from the parents while the youngest stayed near the Adults. Adrian's Grandmother from his dad's side and Grandfather from his Mother's side were here as well, so the sat in the middle of the whole ensemble.

I sat all the way down with Adrian and Rebekka, sitting across from Adrian while Rebekka took the dead end of the table.

Everyone arrived and than dinner was served, which was Pizza, cheese for me of course. Just because they were a fancy family didn't mean they had to eat fancy food.

Everyone ate and all the kids were chatting away a storm until King Ryder silenced everyone and started with the family conversation, asking every kid how there day went, me included. This went on until they finished and the grandparents started story-telling again.

They finished that for today as well, but no one was aloud to leave since we were all still eating our pizza, and that's when his Grandpa gets a little awkward.

"You need a fiance, boy."

"No I don't Grandpa. I'm only 17." Adrian responded, not looking at him the whole time he spoke.

"Exactly! Every prince on Paragon was engaged by there 18th birthday. Now we allowed your parents to choose each other but they were still engaged by 18, so they didn't break any traditions," The elder said, waving his fork at my friend. He looked at me as I shrugged.

"I'll get engaged when I find someone I actually love. the end,"

"Your grandpa's right Adrian. If you don't get a possible fiance, than we will have to force you into an arranged marriage," Queen Daniella, said, looking up at Adrian as she spoke to him.

"I told you guys. I won't let you put into a marriage with someone I don't know and definitely don't love!" Adrian answered back, causing the conversation to end in an awkward silence. His grandpa was the first to speak again after we stopped talking

"I'm still amazed you haven't asked this girl out yet," I paused in the middle of my bite as I looked over at his Grandpa to see him pointing at me. I looked back at him the way I was, pizza in my mouth as I was about to bite down on it, while the rest of the Pizza started to smudge my face a little and leave sauce on my face. Its wasn't the best mug but it worked.

Adrian looked at me as I looked at him, he than turned back to his grandfather before saying, "What are you talking about Grandpa?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you seen the way you two look at each other?"

"What's so weird with looking at each other?"

"My Dragon's boy! You've known the girl half her life, and she's known you half of yours! You both know everything about each other better than you know yourselves sometimes. You two are perfect for each other. You wouldn't make a bad-looking couple either," He said, thinking to himself as his Grandma nodded in agreement. I turned to look at him as Rebekka just flat out agreed with them.

We both snapped our necks towards her as she shrugged her shoulders with a simple, "He's right to be honest,"

Just in time, they came to clean up our plates and we were all excused from dinner. I got straight up and got out of the dress, automatically changing back into my original clothing as I got up and went out to the fountain in the courtyard. Adrian not far behind me. I grabbed a coin from my hidden pile of them that I keep behind the bushes and toss one in. Adrian went and grabbed one as well, tossing it into the fountain while making a silent wish.

"What did you wish for?" I asked him, not even turning to make sure he was there.

"That's a secret. If I tell you than it won't come true," He said, making me smile as he same up next to me.

"You wanna know what I wished for?"

"Go ahead..."

"I wished I would know why your grandpa was the first one to voice thought about us being together," We both laughed as we thought about it.

"We'll never know about that guy will we?" Adrian asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he said it.

"Naa. I guess not. What's your sister doing?" I said, turning towards him as he glanced at me.

"Nothing why?"

"I thought we could go be obnoxious to her and remind her of Spaghetti night here. You wanna help?" I asked.

"Couldn't think of a better way to spend my night,"


	17. Q&A w the biggest confession of my life

_**I know its a little shorter than before, but it's still a good chapter, trust me on that! Anyways, here you go! The moment you've been waiting for! Your welcome Rocky!**_

The Monday went fairly well to be honest. Me and the twins decided to pull a prank on Rebekka and Caleb, which caused us to watch the space around us the rest of the day just incase they decided to attack us with their own prank. We all went off on each other at dinner, which lead to Racheal throwing a hamburger in Randy's face while Kaylee threw a handfull of french-frys at my end of the table, and yes, most of them landed on me. This led to a food fight between all the kids, and even Adrian's grandparents joined in by try to throw food at us to make us stop. In the end, Daniella stopped all of us by saying that if we continued this way than we wouldn't get our traditional food fight that we get for Spaghetti night.

That night I went back to my room to wash up as I Face-timed my sister, and her friends.

"Why do you have a french fry in your hair?" Stella asked as she saw my picture fly up on her screen.

"Sorry. We had a little bit of an agreement at dinner, but hey spaghetti night is worse." I told them as I snapped my fingers and automatically cleaned myself off as we all went on to explain what had happened that day. All the girls had just hung out with the parents that they were with and than taken some alone time to themselfs apparently. The only one who had done anything different was Ember, because her and Preven apparently got outside and went to cliffs over on his planet. Riven gave her another look, but she shrugged it off as Musa playfully hit him in the arm.

"How about you, Alex?" Layla asked as I went on to explain about how we all pulled our pranks and our Food fight during dinner. Next thing I know, the worst thing happens.

I heard the door open. which didn't surprise me since everyone meets in my room, and turned to face whoever it was only to see a glimce of Blue hair and Yellow eyes as i reached for the camera and threw my hand over it in a despreate attempt to hide Adrian from the sight of the others.

"Get out of my room!" I screamed at him as he stumbled back and realized what was going on, he stood wide-eyed as he tryed to figure out what to do until I screamed at him again. "I said get out of my room! ... Randy!" He ran out of the room as he cloaked his voice and screamed an 'I'm sorry!' back through the door in his younger brother's voice. I gave the camera its sight back as everyone asked what happened and I went with the idea that his brother burst in on me since the boys in this castle don't have a sense of privacy.

"Well, I'm tired, So I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!" Stella said as she shut off her video chat and everyone followed close behind her. Only Enber stayed on as she asked if that was who she thought it was and I went on the explain the whole story. She promised to keep it between me and her as long as she didn't blab something about her to her brother. At least she didn't know about that little secret yet.

I went on to change as the four of us in this hallway regrouped with Kaylee and hung out with each other until later on at night, and than everyone but Rebekka and Adrian filed out of the room.

"Don't stay up to late guys ok?" Rebekka said as we shook our heads in agreement. She waved as she left the room to me and Mr. Sun-eyes. I turned my body to face his as he looked at me. I was on the bed as he sat in the chair across the room.

"So what do we do now?" He asked as he came and sat across from me on the bed.

"How about Q&A? You know. Truth or Dare with just truth." He nodded in agreement at our game, which we played fairly often with each other. Normally we just asked each other childish things like "Do you like Peanut Butter" or something stupid, but it's been a while since we last played, so I had feeling about this time.

"Ok, since you came up with it, I go first. Do you think your sister will find out about this?"

"Of course! But hopefully she will understand by than it will already be like a week after, so she can't change it." I said as a smile came on my face. "My turn. Why do you think your grandpa said what he did?"

His face formed into his specail thinking face as I laughed at him. He thought about it before answering with, "Maybe because he likes rushing everything I do since I'm meant for the throne after Rebekka gave it up. Maybe he just likes you. Who knows?"

I nodded in agreement as I remembered when Rebekka passed the throne down to Adrian after falling in love with one of the royal guards (who she was now engaged to). The law found it unfitting and wouldn't allow her and Ben to continue dating if she was to take the throne, so she passed it on since she had a brother to give it to.

"Ok, so me next right?" He said as I nodded in agreement, my smile never leaving my face. He just had a way of making me smile that I couldn't understand. "Ok, how about this? Do you really want to go to the dance with me next week? Be honest about it to! And why or why not?"

I stared at him as I tried to come up with a way to put my thoughts, with a little common stumbling before hand of course, "Of course I wnat to go with you Adrian! I could imagine it any other way. Your nice, funny, sweet, caring, and the only boy I know who will throw spagetthi with me."

He smiled back at me as he remember all those day in the past when we would pair up and pelt the others with globs of sauce covered noddles. I tried to come up with a good question and soon one popped in my head. "Why did you ask me anyways?"

He was taken back by my question as he sumed together the words, the same few stumbles coming out of his own mouth. "Because it wouldn't be the same with anyone else. I could imagine going with someone other than you. Your the only girl I know who can pull off Gold eyes other than me, and your caring and nice, and sweet, and got a great sense of humor as well, and don't forget that fact that your the only girl who knows where I keep my boxers."

I laughed at him while he gave his own towards me, the next question coming out of no where, "Have you ever dated someone else before?"

He looked at with his head turned to one side as he thought of the reason I would ask such a question. His eyes flew across the room as he thought about it. "No, unless you count the little playdates my parents would make with Princess' from other worlds, but I was like 5 so No, not really. Have you ever dated anyone or even like kissed someone?"

I looked at him as I saw the hope in his eye as he listened for my answer, a small trance of regret and fear in there as well as he thought about other possible answers I could give. I gave him the same look back as mine became more relieved after hearing his answer.

"Nope, neither believe it or not. Even with the boys back at Flyix, I didn't get a boyfriend or kiss anyone. Why?" I saw his mouth open to say it and I just said it for him instead. We gave each other the ability to ask Why after an answer just to see why we thought that. "I know I had a couple of guys ask me, and I know they weren't bad, but I didn't feel anything with them, you know? There wasn't the right connection, I guess I'm just waiting for the right one so that I can skip all the unnessasary heartbreak,"

His eyes showed his flush of relief as he nodded in agreement to my statement. We had been pretty close when it came to our love-lifes, but I never remember us asking about this much before. I thought of my question and decided to go out on a limb with it, waiting to see if I got the right answer. I don't know why it came to me, but I couldn't wait to ask him any longer. I had to know.

"Do you like anyone? Like... Super Like them if you know what I mean?" I looked away and than straight at him as he thought about it, taking a little bit longer to double check his answer.

"Other than my family?" We both laughed as he went on, "Na, I know what you mean and No. I don't really like anyone, here or at Flyix."

I looked away as I felt a small tear form in my eye as I heard this. At least I knew the truth though. We were just friends and if he wanted to keep it that way than fine by me, but I had to know, so now I do, even if the answer hurts to hear. I waited for his question as I sat this way.

"Do you like anybody? Here or at Flyix or where ever?" He looked at me the same way as before, his eyes showing more of the fear as he thought of different answers.

"To be honest? I think there's one person, just one person." I said, putting up one finger as two more tears came to my eyes, just barely enought the be seen, but I knew he could see them. He always had a way of knowing what was wrong. He came to sit cross-legged in front of me, my back on the head-board while his was in front of the end of the bed.

He looked away as He told me it was my turn to ask a qestion and I passed it back to him as he thought for a minute again, and I was honestly surprised by the next question.

"What does loving someone mean to you? Like how do you think loving someone should feel?"

I thought about it as my mind drifted back to the first thing I heard about the four letter word. I wasn't surprised that it was something I heard from Zach though and after seeing my sister and Sky along with the others, I knew the way he put it was the right way.

"To me, it means an unexplainible feeling. When you love someone, it's to good and emotion and deep down to be expressed. You know? Someone could easily tell you what they like about a person and why they like them, but everytime I hear someone tell me why he Loves someone, I end up hearing that they seperated. Love to me is something that can't be put into words, because it's to heartfelt and emotional for them. What do you think it means?" I watched him as he looked at the sky and than back at me as he answered.

"The same to be truthful. It's something to good for words, and it's something that can barely be shown by actions. It's just a connect you have to be honest. If that's the way to put it, than I can honestly say I think I feel that way about someone right now." I stared at him as he waited for me to say something, and he quickly passed as I asked him my next question, and so far this was the one that mattered the most.

"Who are you in love with?"

He looked down and back at me as his face lit up in a suspiscious smile. "Guess. I want you to figure it out yourself."

I leaned back against the head board as I blurted out the names of his family and other princesses that I knew of as he turned each one down. I went on to name a good amount of names from Flyix as he continued to turn each of them away. After mentioning the names of the girls and my sister, I gave up and asked him for a hint.

He scooted up as I went closer to him, our knees touching each others as we faced each other. He came to stare at me as I asked for a hint which he answered with, "You sure you want a hint? I can give you one, but it might be a little out there."

"Yes. I can't think of anyone else that you would possibly know. Just tell me or give me a hint," I said as my eyes locked with his.

"My hint will be my way of telling you who it is, ok?" I nodded at his statement as I waited for him to do something and saw his face move in closer to mine as he took a second to think about what he was doing and apparently decided to go through with it.

I saw him close the distance between us as I heard him whisper to me one lest time before doing whatever he planed on doing, our foreheads touching each others as he did, "Just promise you won't kill me for this ok?"

I stiffled a laugh at his question as I whispered back to him, using the same tone and volume as he did when he whispered to me.

"I promise,"

I felt his head cock to the side as his lips went onto mine, his eyes closing in the process as mine wided at his action. I felt him press against my lips as I sat and tried to understand what he was doing, chills continuing to run up my spine as I let him stay there. I soon felt my own eyes close as gave into the kiss and fought back, my head cocking in the other direction to deep it even more, as my hand moved up to the side of his neck. His own hands moved to my hips to help him stead himself, and I soon felt him pull back out of the kiss, but I gave him just one breathe before Clashing my lips back with his again, not wanting this moment to end.

I took the time to think about what this meant as we stayed like this. Why would he kiss me if he was in love with someone els... Oh my Great Dragon. He was talking about me the while time. How did I not pick up on that? I'm normally great at picking up hints from him. I let this sink in as I slowly pulled my mouth away from his, finally taking a real breath for the first time since his lips made contact with mine.

His hands went back to his sides as my hand stayed on his neck, now technically resting on his soulder as he looked straight into my eyes, his bright Sun colored ones showing the same emotions that I had felt just moments ago, well, actually, they were the same emotions I was feeling right now. HE stared at me as I looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You told me that when you love someone, you can't explain it, and you can barely start to show it through your actions. That's exactly how I feel. It's something that I can't put in words, and I can't barely begin to show you. I don't believe that you can 'like' someone when you love them. It's inpossilbe. You can express wat it means to like someone, you can't express what it means to love someone. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I was being honest," I watched as he went on in his polite 'princely' way as I tried to find a way to show him I did understand.

He went on until I slienced him with another Kiss, this one being started by me instead of me ending it. My hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his hand as my fingers ran through his hair. I could feel his own hand started to play with my hair as his hand went back my hips. I smiled through the kiss as he pulled us apart, this time letting me speak first.

"I understand, don't worry. I feel the same way," His eyes looked back into mine, his smiling showing through them as well as I smiled back.

I looked at te clock to see that an hour and a half had passed since we started our Q&A and told him so. We both decided that he should get back to his room before Rebekka got suspicious of our activity and we both walked towards the door after hopping of the bed.

We both stared at each other until I pulled Adrian into another hug, this one having even more meaning than the other ones. My arms came around him and my hands now rested on the back of his shoulders as my head fell into the crock of his neck. I never knew why, but I always felt so safe this way, whenever his arms were around me. Maybe this was why.

His arms came around me as well, his stopping just around my hips as his hand rested on the side of mine. We stayed like this for at least two minutes and he soon pulled us apart as he gave a small luagh again. I asked him why and he answered with a small whisper.

"My wish came true. The one I made yesterday after dinner,"

"What was it? You can tell me now right? I mean it already came true," I asked, using the same shushed tone as him.

"That I would be able to tell you how I feel, and know how you felt about me. Now you know I feel, and I know how you feel. I've been wanting to do it for a while, but I was always to scared to try," He told me as he looked down at me, my small grin showing as he finished.

"So was I, but now were on the same page right?"

He nodded as he fully let go and went to open the door, but not before I could ask one favor of him.

"Can we keep this between us? I don't want to know how my sister would react," he agreed as he went to his own room to sleep for the night, and I hurried back to mine, running under the covers as I turned on my side and closed my eyes for the night, but I failed and reopened them as I thought to myself.

So he liked me back? I guess that was a weight lifted off my shoulders. Waitm no. He said that liking and loving someone was two different things. He actually cared about me that much. I knew I felt the same way. I knew it couldn't be any other way.

I closed my eyes and drifted asleep into one of the best dreams I've ever had. This one not ending badly or changing in the middle of the night. I could feel myself smile the whole night as I slept too. It was that good.


	18. Bad dreams

"Hey, Adrian! Ember and Preven are heading over here later is that cool?"

I saw Adrian snap his head as he heard this remembering how they werent supposed to know, but I reassured him about it and he agreed to it,since I could tell that he was missing having the gang together.

They came over around like 5 that afternoon, since we all had early dinners. They came decked out for the hot tub that the castle had (it was still fairly cold on his planet) and me and Adrian ran up to our rooms and changes as fast as possible, him wearing his usual blue swim trunks and me wearing my white bikini with green polka dots on it.

"that took a little longer than normal," I heard said in front of me as I left the room and met back with Adrian.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said turning to face him as he pulled his arms around me and planted him lips on mine again, surprising me as I gave back into it.

"I didn't expect that," I told him as we separated from each other.

"I figured why not? Come on, there waiting for us so poke," we both walked off the the back of the castle to see that they had gotten tired of waiting for us and went straight in. They waved as they saw usage we both hopped on with them as they went in to ask about how we were doing so far, since it was now Thursday. Apparently they had a good weekend as well since they wouldn't shut up about it. During the whole lecture I leaned on Adrian as he wrapped his arm around me and whispered to me about how half of what they said was a lie to make them seem active.

I could see Ember giving me a look the whole time, ad the same went for Preven to Adrian. We went on like this until we all got out, and Ember ran to my room with me so she could change since she was staying here with the boys and me.

"So what's happened between you two since Friday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, one eyebrow raised as she gave me her version of my 'you have got to be kidding me' face. "What?!"

"You and Adrian!" she said, her voice slightly raising in volume.

I looked away as I tried to avoid the conversation, but she wouldn't let up. I went on saying that nothing happened, since I didn't need her blabbing this to my sister later on.  
>She raised one eyebrow as I felt her think about and soon look through my head at the memories of the last couple days.<p>

She finally found what she was looking cleans she broke out in a smile as I hid my face from her.

"It's about damn time! I was starting to get a little pissed at how long u you guys were taking!"

"What does that mean?"

"Thank the great dragon! This was meant to be!" she screamed, shaking me a little for emphasis.

I smiled at her reaction as I gave her the heads up of not telling my sister since me and Adrian wanted to wait for it.

She waved it off and pulled me to meet up with the guys,each of us sporting pj related now. We all stayed up until like two in the morning with our stupid truth or dAre game and our shinanagins.

* * *

><p>We left for our separate things Friday morning, leaving me and Adrian to hang out all of Friday and help everyone else out around the castle. Nothing major happened that day and we both went our separate ways later at night to sleep and I had the worst dream ever. It was so realistic that it was scary.<p>

_I was standing across from Jax, both of us standing in traditional challenge outfits, the same thing we wore on SITFF. We both stood ready to fight as all of Alfea watched us from the dorms since we were fighting in the courtyard. His sickening smile was plastered on his face as he threw attack after attack at me as I managed to keep up._  
><em><br>I noticed we were both hiding our wings until he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and forced me off the ground, losing my breathe from exhaustion and the shear force he lifted me with._  
><em><br>"Anything to say before I finish this?"_  
><em><br>The whole time this was happening I could feel Katerina screaming at me in my head along with another guy, each one trying to help me squirm out of the situation at hand._  
><em><br>"Do it Alex! Just do it or you wont even have a chance!"_  
><em><br>I decided to listen to both the voices in my head as I went on and transformed in front of everyone, breaking several angelic laws in the process. I broke free of his grip, the shape of a white dragon forming around me as I did._  
><em><br>We went on like this and I could feel a small time lapse as it fast forwarded a little and came to a scene later on in the fight._  
><em><br>I could see Jax forming some kind of energy in his hands as I struggled to create any kind of shield around me, but failed as his hand was thrown into my abdomen. I could feel a gut ripping pain shoot threw my body as I collapsed backwards, taking a moment to figure out what had happened. I tried to wait it out, but the pain got worse until I fell to my knees, my hand still gripping my stomach as I felt myself drifting away. I continued to Drift away until I limply fell on the ground, eyes closed._  
><em><br>It speed up again as I saw Adrian run up to_ _me (gotta remember that this like watching myself but feeling what I was feeling, like a out of body experence) and kneel next to me in one fluid motion, pulling him arm under my shoulder to lift me up off the ground slightly. I guess he linked his own charm to mine, a method used to see the condition of an Angel but it only lets them do that unless there bonded, and was hoping for something, but he got what he didnt want and tears started to form in his eyes as he tried to get me to wake up._

I felt myself jump up from my dream, my hand flying to my mouth to stop my scream from being heard. I stayed like this, my hand slowly moving back to the bed as my breathing started to regulate again. I don't know what happened, I really don't. The dream didn't entirely make sense to me, but I could tell that there some kind of importance, it was just to real. I couldn't shake it, it scared me that much.

I laid down and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again, but failed when I just opened my eyes again, afraid of what would appear in my mind if I fell asleep again. I decides to just lay there, but I could shake the feeling I had and left my room, entering the second room to the left across the hall.

I opened the door and went to the side of the bed as I saw Adrian stir in his sleep. I took a second to decide weather or not to disturb him while he slept.

I was about to leave and leave him alone, but I saw him move and look up at me, eyes half open at first, but they soon opened all the way as he realized it was me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat all the up and looked at me, slight concern in his voice.

"I just... I couldn't sleep,"

"You had a bad dream didn't you? And it's ok, you didn't wake me up, I was already awake," he said, taking away some of my guilt as I slowly nodded at his question. "It's okay. I don't mind. I didn't do that well either," he said as I sat next to him on the bed.

I felt him wrap his arms around me as I let my head fall to his shoulder. "What did you dream about?" I asked, looking up at him as I took my head out of his shoulder.

He hesitated, which surprised me a little, as he thought about, but he soon answered with, "Something about a fight at Alfea, I can't remember the rest. What about you?"

I looked away, trying to find out different story; not wanting to scare Adrian with what happened in it. "Another dream about Zach," He seemed content with my fake answer,

"How about you stay in here with me tonight?"

"Where would I sleep though?" I asked. He laid back down again before motioning for me to lay down as well, which I willingly did. I rested my head on his chest as my hand went around his chest to help pull me closer to him. I felt his arm wrap around me as he smiled a little.

"Do you ever feel scared when your fighting Jax? I know you always act tough, but do you get scared?"

I thought about this unexpected question as I tried to figure out an answer, "Believe it or not, I do. There are just moments when I think I honestly won't make it out. I just had to remember that you guys were waiting for me."

"Really? I never would of thought. As long as I'm around I won't let anything happen to you,"

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him as I did.

"I promise," He whispered, causing me to smile as I hugged him tighter. We stayed like this with the occasional small conversation until we both fell asleep, and I knew he did first cause I could feel his breathing calm down a little and his body relax. I wasn't far behind him, falling asleep to rhythm of his breathing.

_** Rebekkas POV**_

It was like 8 in the morning as I saw that Adrian wasn't awake yet. I was partially surprised when I saw this, so I went to check on him to make sure he didn't like die in his sleep or something.

I went to his room and easy opened his door to walk in since I didn't hear any sounds that would have stopped me. I walked in to see Alex with him, both of them still asleep as she rested in his arm, her head on his chest. I double checked to see that they were both asleep and went back to the door to leave them alone, but not before I could give them both a small smile.

It was about time they got together.


	19. This is why I don't teach School

Later on, about 3 days later, we all came back to our corresponding schools and reunited with each other after a week. The girls entered, and were followed by the guys as they came to hang out before running back to Red Fountain for the night. Me and Bloom ran into a massive reunion hug while Ember and Riven gave each other a welcoming stare and a head nod.

"Long time no see! It's been how long... a week?" Bloom said as she pulled me out of the hug and looked at me.

"if a week is 7 days long than yes," I said as she laughed at me and I looked towards Sky as he gave me a slight head nod sideways, which I checked with a simple glance towards her hands and saw that he still hadn't asked her yet.

We all sat around the couch as we all went on with how our weeks went until we came to me and Adrian both told separate and believable stories to help keep the illusion of us not being together that week.

After a long chat between everyone, we all went to bed for school the next day.

* * *

><p>"Now, today we be talking about Spirituality. Not like God or the Great Dragon, but your Spirit as in your soul,"<p>

I was forced to listen to Mr. Avalon go on and on with his lecture as Musa looked off into distance and tried to come up with some new song beat off the top of her head and Stella went back to drawing on the cover of her notebook again with her little hearts and doodles.

I had my phone out under the desk as I texted Mirta, who sat in the class with us but on the other side. Flora had introduced us and we had gotten along with each other after our awkward introductions and she also knew about my Angelic status, since she apparently knew an Angel who went to Cloud Tower with her before she moved over to our school.

"Alex... Alex!"

"Whaaaananannnannaaant?" I said, while snapping my phone closed and going through a small fit as I fixed myself and slid around my seat before looking straight at Avalon, who had his eyebrows clenched and fingers clicking on the desk.

"Why don't you come up here and help me with class?" I looked at him with a face that I couldn't describe. I slowly raised up from the chair and walked to the front as he motioned to the spot next to him. I could already tell that he was doing this because I was an Angel. It was on his face.

Everyone looked up and stopped their other actions as they watched me and the teacher next to me as we all waited to see what he would do.

'Would you like to explain what I just talked about?"

"Since when do any of us know what you were talking about?" I said out loud, making everyone else laugh as he frowned a little.

"Well would you like to explain the basics and major part about how your body is connected to your Spirit and soul? Oh, you would? Than be my guest!" he said as he sat down and left me to explain his whole lecture to a bunch of uninvolved teenagers.

"Ohh... go ahead, invite her over I already told her teacher," he told me as I told Ember to head over and waited for a little bit until she ran in the door and sat on the desk.

"Ok! Lets talk about Basics! And thank you for saving me from the worst class of my life!" Everyone laughed as I told her to shut up and let me continue.

"Ok! First things first. All of you have a Spirit, weather you like it or not. How do I know this! I know it because you wouldn't have a face if you didn't have a soul!" Everyone gave me death stares as Ember went on for me,

"Your spirit determines your features, attitude, everything! if you didn't have one, your wouldn't have your face, hands, nails, funny jokes, which aren't very funny actually, and everything else,"

"So you have one!" i said cutting her off from anything else, "Next is.. uh.. that's right! All of you know that you have dreams at night right?"

They all nodded as I went on to explain, "Your dreams exist because of your spirit involuntarily leaves your body when you sleep," Everyone seemed to get a little creeped out but I went on to explain even more, "This happens all the time, but its fine since you wake up everyday anyways. Since you leave your body to dream, it opens up the possibilities to let you dream anything, and it's also how people dream about conversations with other people, like my sister talking with Daphne."

Everyone seemed to understand and Ember was the next to talk after me.

"Meditation is said to help people transfer their spirits to the Spiritatic dimension, or better known as the Spirit world. A good example of someone who can do that would be the chick next to me," She said, waving a hand in my direction as everyone moved there attention towards me.

I looked away as I looked to the side and saw Kaderina standing there, some how in full color instead of the light blue spirity color. I watched her as she stared at me and Ember, using the table to support herself, surprising me even more since she was technically wasn't able to interact with human objects.

She noticed me and finally said something, "Hey, long time no see, huh?" She said, waving at the same time.

I stared at her as Ember went on in front of everyone, me getting a few odd stares as I looked to see the door open and Ember's class filed in, the rest of the Winx Club included. I saw the other teacher enter as well and sit next to Avalon. I glared at him as he waved towards the class.

"All you guys do is trade teachers so I figured you guys should all learn this together, since she is teaching the same type of subject anyways," He said as he went back to chatting with Bloom's teacher.

Me and Ember face palmed ourselfs as the entire class started laughing at us. I gave a small nod in the direction of my little friend as she realized why I had facepalmed myself and she went on with her lecture as I saw Kaderina move towards me, now copying my style by leaning on the table and crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, you know they can't see me right? Just you. And that makes you look amazing doesn't it?" She said, the overload of sarcasm showing in the second half of the sentence.

I nodded at her, not trying to speak outloud out of fear that everyone would notice and start questioning me.

"You can speak to me in your head. You don't need to use your lips with me!"

I gave a happy sigh as I turned her direction and stared at her, the few stares I had gotten rid of returning back on me._ "Nice to see you too, now can you leave me alone right now? I'm busy!" _I thought as I listened to Ember go on into another unrelated subject that somehow branched from the current one.

"No! I thought I should help out your little lesson. I should know about Spirits and Shit! I am one for the Great Dragons Sake!" Kaderina said as I huffed and gave up on making her leave.

I listened to Ember finally finish as Everyone turned there attention to me and I didn't have anything left to say so I turned to the teachers as I said, "So I think we're done! Can we leave early or something?"

"No. Improv or something. Us teachers do it all the time, how do you think we make such long lectures almost everyday? And I know you. You can do some very decent Improv, maybe its more comedic, but its still Improv," He said as he looked away again and left me with two classes of kids to teach.

I turned to Kaderina as she spoke again, "You know I'm pretty good at Improv as well. That's what I've been told at least,"

_"No. I don't need everyone freaking out in the middle of my class!" _I thought as I went to the middle of the class and sat on Musa's desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Puting one of my many teacher thingys into effect. Teachers get to sit on anyones desks right?" I said as everyone started to crack up again. "Anyone got questions or something?"

I saw that one of the other girls in Bloom's grade, her name was Francine, raised her hand slowly as she tried to ask something. I called her out for it and she asked away.

"Does your Winx or type of Magical oriention effect your spiritual connection?" I was surprised that someone actually had the guts to ask a question no one dared to ask at my school for years out of fear of being pointed out or a lecture. I decided to answer it anyways.

"Yea it does. Being a fairy gives you a closer connection to certian aspects compared to a witch or Wizard or someone like us," I said waving between me and Ember, "And some people are destined to be the Fairy of Spirits or something, so of course there connection is even stronger, but people like Bloom, over there in the lonely corner super far away from my awesomeness, have a higher connection because they have to, Anyone else?"

"I do! How do expect this to last the whole damn class?" Kaderina screamed behind me as ignored her again.

"Anyone?" I asked as Layla raised her hand in front of me, and I tapped her head to let her know I saw her.

"How do you guys know so much about this anyways?" I looked at Ember as she put it simplily.

"Cause we have experence, and we are us and you are you? Is that good enough?" I saw Layla stay as she did before as Ember went on about this connect we happened to have and BLAH BLAH BLAH!

"Why don't you give them a peice of your experence since you have so much, huh? I know they would believe you, or you could let me help you guys explain all of this instead cause you guys are sucking at it right now," Kaderina said as she stood next to sweeping her spiritual hair, which was the same exact shade as mine, to the side as she went on and on until I couldn't handle it. I don't know how, but I was able to see her and Daphne in full color instead of just a light bluish spirit based clolor like normal people, even if I wasn't in my spiritual form. It was always this way.

I turned to the deserted corner of the classroom, where she stood, and let my Anger out as my eyes turned Gold again (I didn't mind since they all thought that our Sorcesess power made it happen that way).

"How about you shut up, God Damn it! I'm tired of listening to you! Just let me be!" I screamed to the abandoned corner as everyone stared at me in disbelief, out of the fact that I was screaming at what seemed like nothing and that I had somehow gotten so angry out of nowhere.

Everyone continued to stare, even Ember, as I thought of a way to make this seem less awkward, so I went on as if nothing happened and asked for another question. Musa raised her hand first and so i tapped her head and she let me hear it.

"I have a good question. What the hell was that?!"

I tried to come up with a different excuse, but got interupted as Kaderina flashed back next to me and agreed with Musa, "Go ahead! Than I'll get a chance to explain this!"

I sighed before letting out my explaintion. I walked over to the closest empty space near me and closed my eyes as I muttered the spell to myself and moved my arms in rythem to it. At te end of it, I landed both of my hands on the desks next to me, causing the whole room, and just the area around the people, to start glowing a lighter blue color. "Everyone meet Kaderina," I told them, motioning towards her as she waved, now knowing that everyone could see her.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Kaderina, and your all about to get a real leason on Spirituality, because these two grils arent good at explaining things,... well neither am I, but i still do it a litte better than Alex,"

Everyone let out a small sigh as they realized I hadn't gone crazy, but I could tell that everyone saw something was off, or different.

"Now, any questions before I start talking, cause once I start I'm not gonna stop unless I HAVE to," She saw that Mirta had raised her hand so she let her speak.

"Am I the only one who thinks that you and Alex are way to similar? In looks and personaity?" I raised an eyebrow while Kaderina wasnt surprised at all. All the girls in the class nodded as well as Bloom who was staring right at me.

"Thats because that just what happened and for reason that the universe wont let me explain yet," She said as Flora was spoke, waiting until Kaderina had finished of course.

"How do know that your not actually just standing there while your spirit stands over there?" She finished making everyone think for once as the nodded in agreement.

"Thats impossible. I can't be awake in this dimension and be visibly active in there dimension, convently named the Spiratic dimension. It's impossible, because your body can only oberate when your spirit is attached and I can only operate there if my Spirit is free to travel anywhere without bodily limitations. Hold on," I told them a few of them giving me the 'What the hell did you just say?' look as I finished. I waved Ember towards me and she listened.

"I want you to catch me," I told her out loud for everyone to hear me as I moved her and me off to the side.

"What?"

"I told you, I want you to catch me when I fall," She understood what I was doing and I closed my eyes, not giving anyone else any warning as I concentrated on switching dimensions and felt meself seperate as my body fell limply into Embers arms as everyone tried to help me for no reason, so she had to tell everyone to stop and sit down as my spirit started to sort of pixelate next to Kaderina's. SHe looked rediculous because she was pushing and kicking eveyrone backwards while holding on to me at the same time... It was pretty funny.

Kaderina continued to appear a light bluish color as I tried fading into her dimension, but for whatever reason I got a little bit of a bump along te way and had to kinda crash myself into form and out of the pixelation step unlike normal, which would just be fading into visiblity.

It took everyone a moment to look our direction, but everyone turned our way eventually and saw what I had done. They all raised one eyebrow again as I stretched, talking to Kaderina as we waited for all of them to notice the change.

"Ok, I get what you did, but which one of you is Alex? Both of you have the Gold eyes now," Francine said, waving between both of us as we checked this and agreed on it.

I raised my hand as I turned to Bloom to ask my own question, "Do we really look that similar? Like twin similar?" She nodded as I stared at Kaderina who shrugged it off like I did.

"Now, What did she just do?" Kaderina asked everyone as they sat clueless in front of us. "Spirit Transfer, I sugest you wirte it down, Avalon talked about it and he said he'll test you on it as well. What is it? THe ability of taking your own Spirit out of your body and physically transporting, or transfering, it to another place while your body stayed where it was. This is normally used as a method to aid in switching over to the Spirit dimension.," Everyone was scribbling notes into there notebooks as she said this, her tone going incredible fast.

"Anything else you want me to put in teenager language, Avalon?" Kaderina turned to face him as he thought to himself, not startled by this display at all as he thought of one last thing.

"Spiritual Redirection and Displacement if you wouldn't mind," She smiled as she heard the last topic and turned back towards hte class and snapped herself back to the front of the room, now sitting on the desk.

"What did I just do?" She asked, Mirta shyly raised her hand and was called on as she looked away and answered.

"I take it that was displacement?" Kaderina was surprised by her correct answer as she went on to asked how she knew that. "We studied for a little bit at Cloudtower, it wasn't varry long though. I just know its the act of moving from one place to another in the blink of an eye by imagining your spirit there and magically placing yourself there. More like Spiritual transportation?"

I was actually happy she knew that it as well, so that me and Ember werent the only ones with a grasp on this, but i soon saw why Mirta was shy about saying it. Everyone started to take it the wrong way, since she had said she learned it at Cloudtower, which teaches witches. I watched as Kaderina try to get everyone to shut up, but i moved in front of her as i shut them up for her.

"How about all of you stop acting like immature little flagnoggs and be quiet! Sure, they taught it at Cloudtower, but that doesn't mean it can't apply to any of you because being a Fairy automatically makes you better than everyone else! You guys wanna know something? I'm actually using darker based magic when ever i do things. You know what that means? My magic more resembles a Witches than it does a Fairys, but I'm not complaining am I? If I don't use it for evil purposes than that means you can use it without being evil as well!" I yelled at them as they shut there mouths and Mirta giggled a little as I started using imaginary cuse word under my breath right next to her.

"Well, enough with that. I hope you got it down cause she was right!... And i'm not repeating that!" Everyone started scribbling as I watched Avalon turned back in the direction of Kaderina.

"Your such a bad teacher. You know that, am I correct?" Avalon asked, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Now you know why i wasn't a teacher back when I had a life. Ok, Spiritual Redirection is the same thing as a Spirit transfer, but its when the act is performed by someone else, which is normally used when helping someone cross here for the first one or two times," Everyone was already taking notes on it, so they were finished by the time the older version of me finished and Kaderina fell for a loss of words.

I looked at the clock and saw we still had about 7 minutes left. Ok, i knew exactly what to do. "Hey, Mirta, would you wanna help me with something?"

She slowly got up and moved towards me as I whispered the plan into her ear and she seemed shocked at first, but agreed as I told Ember to put my body down against the wall, which she was still holding for no reason.

"OK, Mrs. Teacher mam," She said the over-use of sarcasm too obvious. She placed me against the wall, but I checked before turning back and noticed..

"Ember! Get My finger out of my nose you douchebag!" She laughed as she quickly moved it and sat back down next to Avalon. Flora and Bloom bore there eyes into me as I remembered our attempt to stop my bad langauge. Told them I would fail.

"Ok, this is what I call Spirit Redirection. Ember, catch Mirta." Riven's sister moved behind my friend as I moved my (techinecly) non-existant hands around her head, as I whispered to her, telling her to think about being like me and Kaderina, and she caught on quickly as she easily fainted, (first person I saw without a awkward twitch before fainting) and fell into Ember's arms. I turned in a few circles trying to feel where Mirta would be and stopped facing the left side of the room as I waved my hand infront of me and felt a presence. I grabbed the first bubble of air I could and pulled towards me, Mirta quickly reforming with her hand in mine as she finished pixelating.

"That was... interesting," She said, still wide-eyed from the experence.

"But it was cool huh?" She nodded as I smiled and told her go and touch Kaderina on the head, easily doing it as I turned a taught a little more. "Spirits can touch other spirits like Ember could touch Avalon, but watch," I told her to go and try and touch Ember as she failed horribly and phased through her everytime. "Spirits cannot interact with human objects, and that includ bodys, weather your spirit is in it or not. OK later guys! your free from this horrible instution!"

"Wait! Who wants to see me do a impression of Bloom first!" Everyone smiled and raised there hand if they didnt just agree outloud, Bloom walked up to the front of the class and stood next to me as I simply twirled into her body and gained control of it, but not without her spirit pushing back of course.

"OMG, I love Sky! He's amazing! We're so cute together, and he's just so cute and funny and cute and pretty and funny and... i need a big word... and Handsome! Were gonna get married one day... And also... DRAGONFLAME, DRAGONFLAME, DRAGONFLAME!" I yelled, my hands landing above me as I finished, everyone burst out laughing as I left my sister and saw her point a finger at me while saying, "You'll pay for that, trust me,"

Just then the bell rung and everyone, but the Winx and Ember left as I Put Mirta back in her body, so she could continue with her day. A couple of the Winx asked what had happened and she explained it simply, ending with. "IT was pretty cool, trust me."

Kaderina turned to me as she whispered into my ear again, "We need to talk again, me and you alone, can you ask Ember to take your body back to your dorm? I don't know how long this could take," She shrugged at the end as I nodded and sent a mental note to Ember as she tols the rest of the Winx to just head back and not wait up for me, and she easily transported herself with me back to the room as everyone walked, each of the girls waving as the left.

She grabbed my hand as we faded away and back into the usual white setting, but there was something wrong this time. Someone else was there.

"Hey, Its about time we meet, huh?"


	20. Dress Shopping

"Who are you?" I asked pointing at the boy in front of me as he stood up, his height and build giving me the idea that he was about 23ish at the most.

"Oh, right! You don't know me yet!" He said as he ran in front of me and stuck out a hand for me to shake, "Name's Logan," I shook his hand as he smiled again and looked towards Kaderina as she nodded and disappeared, leaving me stranded with this 'Logan' guy here.

"So, I hope your Alex, cause if you aren't we have some problems," He said looking at me as i gave him a nod and he relaxed, causing me to laugh as he did.

He pulled me down to sit as we sat in a small awkward silence, but i soon spoke to break the tension.

"Why did Kaderina leave me alone with you?"

"To let you get to know me, mainly because we're gonna have to get along, but I don't think thats gonna be a problem though," He said, his smile never fading as he continued on. "So, what do you wanna know about me?"

"Where are.. I mean where were you from?" I asked remembering that he was more than likely a spirit like Kaderina.

He laughed as he continued. "Your right, I was from Zentih before I passed on to be here," I guess that explained his look than huh? He had this purplish hair that almost started to hung over his eyes as well as the same eyes that Tecna did. It would be better to say that he reminded me of the boy version of her.

"So your like super smart and tech like Tecna is?" I asked as he glanced at me and looked away, his smile fading slightly for what i thought was the first time since we had met. "What?"

"I've been here for a while. In fact I was born on Zenith before it hit the tech-boom that it did. I think the whole growth in knowledge was good and all, but it was just to much. The Zenith I knew wasn't ruled by a computer or hard facts and data. It was based off what your emotions were. Surprising, I know. Zenith used to be based off the set of emotions instead of thought, but when they started using supercomputers and stuff they decided that facts were better than 'uncontrolible varibles'," He said as I couldnt help not feeling his pain. I was so used to thinking that Zenith was all tech based, but it wasn't? THat was a shock to me.

"So you know Tecna? You probubly don't but..."

"I know her alright," He said, his smile returning as he remembered something, "If you wanna be honest. We're related. Distant relatives, by like at least 5 or 6... no 7 generations. It goes from me down to her. Look it up," I laughed at the fact that someone like him, so open and emotional, could be related to Tecna, someone who always looked for the facts and data of a situation.

"How are we related?" I asked as he remembered the real reason we were here.

"You and me are connected in a way I can't entirely explain," I pouted at his answer, which was basicaly the same thing that Kaderina always told me as he went on. "But I can give you a hint!"

"What?"

"I'm an Angel like you, no surprise huh?" He said as I listened more intently, "And What do you think I'm the Angel of?"

I shrugged as he muttered under his breath about me being so similar to Kaderina as he went on again, "I'm the Angel of the DragonLight," He told me as he formed the small shape of a white dragon around his hand in front of me as he watched my face to gauge my reaction. I jumped back a little at the hand thing, but other than that, it didn't surprise me much. He seemed to know Kaderina pretty well.

"21st protector of it to be exact, and I am also called the greatest protector other than Kaderina because of what i did to protect it and myself, but I never really cared, I just found it fun to be a protector and all you know?" I nodded as he continued on, seeing that i wasn't going to speak.

"Its pretty cool isn't it?" He asked motioning towards his hand as i nodded, becoming fasinated with the dragon in his hand. "Here," He started to put the small dragon shape into my hand as I shook my hand and moved my hand.

"Why not?"

"What if it doesn't like me, or it thinks i'm evil or something and trys to attack me or something?" I asked looking between him and his hand.

"Trust me. I wouldn't let you make stupid mistakes or hurt you, and i know it likes you," I gave him another look as he reassured me "I know what i'm doing,"

He moved my hand towards him as put the Dragon into my palm, and it barely moved, just curled up into a little ball and feel alseep unlike when it was with Logan, where it kept moving around and finding a place to sit.

"See, it already like you better than me!" He said, looking at his hand as continued to stare at the dragon as I started to regognize it from before.

The last Meditation session. It was the same dragon that I saw at the end of the little meditation dream I had.

"I think we need to go, but here," Logan said helping me stand up with him as i left my hand flat, not wanting to disturb the small being in my hand. He took him hand over mine and let the dragon reform into it orignal energy form and he sent it back through me instead of himself, smiling like a retard the whole time.

"I guess we'll meet when Kaderina bring you back huh?" I nodded as he brought two hands to the sides of my head and sent me back to my body, which was under the covers of my bed.

I got up and stretched as I turned and saw that it was like 7:00. How long did I take?

I made my way towards the little open area living room and saw that no one was awake, and that Ember had left the place entirely, I saw a note saying she went to Flyix and I decided to go back to bed when i noticed that it was actually 9:30. Thats right, we had a little power outage thingy today. I got back in bed and fell back alseep.

* * *

><p>"Are You sure, you don't mind?"<p>

"I don't! Just go have fun!" I told Bloom as she reluctlent agreed. I still had to make her believe that I was single since me and Adrian haven't dropped any hints yet, but i couldn't believe how reluctent Bloom was acting. It's Friday!

The other girls left, along with Ember as they all went out together, leaving me the apartment to myself. I waited a couple seconds long to make sure they didn't come back for anything before walking out to the balcony and giving Adrian the signal that the coast was clear. He reappeared since he was only invisible and kinda ran in the door, his hands rubbing against his arms as he shivered again.

"Did you know its starting to get kinda cold again?" He said, smiling like always as I nodded and pulled myself around him, heating up my arms a little as his shaking went away and he hugged me back.

"Well, we have the dorm to ourselfs until at least midnight or whatever, so..." I said, looking up at him as the same idea popped into our heads our faces both growing into smiles by the second.

"I call the good remote!" I said as we raced to the television.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ember's POV<strong>_

I walked back in, telling Preven good bye as I walked away. The coast was clear as I saw that the other girls weren't back yet, since all thier doors were wide open and quiet. I walked in to see the Tv was still on, muted, but on as I looked towards the couch. Alex's head rested on Adrian's shoulder as he layed sitting up against the couch, remote in one hand as the other lay in his lap. Same for Alex.

"Guys, you might wanna go to bed, the rest of the girls and guys could back any second," I said, pushing Alex off of Adrian and onto the other side of the couch, her eyes snapping open as she looked around. She woke up Adrian as he shifted and stood up, still groggy. I made them a portal myselfs since they both looked tired and i didn't need Adrian appearing in some hell dimension instead of Flyix.

I walked off, but stopped as I watched the two from behind the door, giving each other a tight squeeze before a quick peck on the lips. He walked off into the portal as she headed my direction, so I snapped myself into a pair of sweats and a tank-top before she walked in and plopped myself in my bed as she walked in yawning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's<strong> **POV**_

"Get up! Come on! Todays the dance dude!" Ember continued to shake the sleep out of me as yelled at me. Stella brust in the room her eyes wide as she heard Ember. I started to sit up as Stella screamed.

"OMG! We still have to get you guys dresses! To magix! NOW!" She ran out of the room as Bloom popped her head through the doorway, my head falling into my pillow as I groaned.

"Ok, I guess I have to pick out what your going to wear," Ember said, starting to walk out the door, since she was already ready for the day. I groaned again before getting up and smoothing down my unkempt hair with my hands. I moved up and towards the bathroom as I heard Ember explain my reason for actually getting up.

"She just going since she doesn't want me to pick something of the colors red, blue or black since I pull them of better than she ever will," I nodded as I shut the bathroom door and got ready as fast as possible.

I came out and got dragged by Stella to her favorite dress store in Magix, which happened to thankfully be the only one that I trusted when it came to shopping. Ember was also relieved since she only went to this store and we both already knew what we wanted.

I watched as Stella dragged Musa and Bloom, who came with us since Bloom was my sister and Musa was like Ember's sister figure now since her and Riven were with Ember all the time now, over to the back of the store as Layla, Tecna and Flora watched us as we started to walk out of the store, acting like we didn't care about anything. They stopped us before we could open the door and we had to wait for sit around and wait for the other 3 girls, but after a while we got tired of waiting and tried to leave once again, but were easily stopped again as they stood in front of the door.

"Can you guys just wait for them to get back? It won't take much longer and I promise I won't let Stella take forever," Flora said as we sighed and went over to the changing pods ourself, making them raise an eyebrow as we searched for the dresses we knew we wanted and brought them up, each now appearing in a new outfit.

I was wearing a light green dress that came down to my knees in a sideways ruffle, while the top held close to my figure and it was strapless (always a plus for me). Ember's wasn't that far off, but hers was in her favorite red color while it had a black ribbon around it on the middle of her chest and went straight down to her knees instead of ruffles.

"Where did you guys find those dresses? and without any female help?" Stella asked rounding the corner with one eye raised, obviously liking what we were doing so far. I nodded at Ember before she went into a explaination as I snapped both of us out of our dresses and into our normal clothes.

"We've liked these dresses for a while, like since right before freshman year started. We just never got the chance to get them cause they went outside the limit that the school gave us when it came to buying dresses like these for these reason. You know, we lived off of school money since we lived under the name of Flyix until we met you guys," The older girls nodded as Stella dropped all ideas for any other dresses and went to buy ours right away, leaving the other girls with us. I glanced towards the door as I saw the Adrian and Preven walk in seeing us through the windows before to make sure it really was us.

"Yea, I guess getting them those dresses would be better than the alternitive," Preven told them, walking up as Ember ran to him, Adrian giving me a smile as I gave him one back.

"Whats the Alternative?" Layla asked as Adrian turned and clicked his fingers, followed by a small, but quick flash of light as I reappeared in a Red Fountain uniform, White and Black instead of Blue and Black (why use blue if your called RED fountain? thats the opposite!). The only other difference was that the fingers were cut out of mine unlike normal ones.

"Red fountain uniforms for everyone at Flyix?" Tecna asked, pointing at me as I stepped down from the changing podium,

"We hid Flyix as Black Fountain, why do you think you've never seen the place before? It helps so that when we do need to transfer kids or perform out-in-the-open missions, we can hid as Black Fountain students and we don't have to wear tuxedos to every nice event since Uniforms like this are exceptible," Preven explained, everyones confused face changing to understanding as Stella came back, dropping a minituized bag back into the purse she was carrying.

"Did they see..?"

"No Stella! They have never seen the dresses you just bought!" Me and Ember said at once as Stella calmed down and dragged everyone out to the Pizza parlor, where the boys had been waiting with a whole handful of Pizza as we all went out to the Beach and ate there, since there were to many people for us to stay at the Pizza place.

When we got there we kinda split off into our little groups. Flora, Helia, Bloom, Sky, Brandon, and Stella went off there own ways as Ember, Preven, Musa, Riven, Layla, and Nabu hung out nearby, leaving Timmy and Tecna to talk about some new gadget and me and Adrian to talk about who knows what.

The entire time everyone kept to themselfs before me and Adrian only had one peice of our pizza left, so we started fighting over it like abunch of little kids as everyone watched us, and soon I had to hop up, holding the nearly empty box as I made a mad dash away while Adrian followed close behind. We made a couple of circles around everyone until Ember made me stop and explain what was happening.

"He's trying to get MY peice of Pizza! you know the Sassage, Extra cheese, Garlics and Onions!" She nodded as everyone else looked a little grossed out by my choice, but who cared... it was my pizza!

I looked over to see Adrian still running after me, so i ducked and mmoved out of the way as he landed on the sand, the little perticles of rock getting everywhere, both in place that were ok and places it didn't belong, like all over My sisters box of pizza.

He got back up as he narrowed his eyes at me, my hand grabing the last piece and shoving it in my mouth, as he continued to run after me. I threw the box at Ember and she threw it on the ground, pretending nothing happened.

We continued to run after each other as I tried to eat the last peice bite by bite, andsoon after all i had was about 2 decent size bites left before we hit the crust, but somehow he grabbed me around my waist from behind and yanked it out of my hand, taking the last two bites from me before handing back the crust saying, "There you go... I dont eat the crust,"

I gave him the eye as everyone around me laughed, before I exceoted the fact that the last two real bites were gone and eating the crust as it was. (I never really cared about the coodies or germs thing... You get what you got). We all continued to talk and play around before the guys from Flyix split to go get ready, even though I knew they just wanted to get sometime alone before tonight because sonce when does it take a guy a while to get ready? Especially if they wear a red fountain suit?!

We went our seperate ways and Me and Ember went off to get ready by ourselfs, mainly since we didn't need Bloom, Musa or Stella trying to fix something that we didnt want to change or something of the sorts and Bloom got ready for her own special date with Sky. Now I just had to wait for the Dance to start, but before I go into lala land, I got a text from Sky, which only happens if he is looking for Bloom. I blew up the text, since Ember was in the bathroom, and read to myself a devious smile creeping onto my face as a nodded, thinking of what was going to happen tonight. Trust me it was going to be good, just look.

_To: AlexMS_

_From: PrinceBlondie (_I thought the name fit him as a contact)

_Hey you know the date im doin with Bloom? Thought id let u kno that I was going to do it 2night. I figured i might just get it out of the way now, cause im tired of holdin on to this ring._


	21. The dance

"Are you ready yet, Alex?"

"Yea hold on Ember!" I yelled through the door to the room, putting the finishing touches on, ready to leave for the dance. I came to see Ember looking better than usual, only for the dance of course, and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her, causing her to roll her eyes at me before motioning me out the door.

I walked over to the couch to wait for Bloom to come out , since she wanted to see me before I left, but Ember and I began to regret it when Stella came over and felt the need to swarm us before letting us leave.

"Stella, we're fine!"

Next thing I know, Bloom walks out of her room, phone against her ear as she looked confused, but happier than anything. She soon said goodbye to whoever was calling.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Sky just asked me to go on a date with him tonight and he said that it was going to be a surprise when it comes to where we were going," I moment she said it was a surprise, I knew immediately what Sky had meant by that. I drew out my phone as I ran to room, excusing myself as everyone either raised an eyebrow or shrugged it off.

2 rings later, he picked up the phone.

"So it's gonna be a surprise huh?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" He questioned me.

"Yes! Looking at the fact that you said something that Adrian would say and randomly texted that to me, I have feeling that you're still choosing a place to go for your date."

"OK! My reservation got canceled so I'm looking for a place to replace that as we speak," His voice fell as he spoke, more evidence of his truthfulness clear.

"Listen, I'm gonna text you and address and that's where I want you to take her. I'll get everything ready for a dinner, and head's up, there's a lake." I said, running to the chest next to bed and opened it with a custom spell and pulled out the address we made for our special lake over by Flyix, and the number to an old friend of mine. His voice seemed unsure but eventually I head an accepting sigh before a fair warning, "This better not be a joke!"

"Don't worry! I got connections!" I told him, both of us hanging up as my finger went straight to dial the numbers on the piece of paper in front of me, and it only to take one ring for an old friend of mine to answer,

"Alex? Hey what's up?"

"Listen, I've got a problem! We got an engagement and the place suddenly canceled on him, so I'm sending him to that really scenic waterfall with that lake and all for a dinner, and I need to you to set it up a like super romantic thing for it… Please? I thought you owe me…"

"Fine! Who is it for?" He asked, getting details so he could personalize it that best way he could, his specialty.

"My sister and her boyfriend, Prince Sky of Eracklyn," He gave a small hmm, before sighing and agreeing to it causing me to give him a small, happy squeal. "Thanks Puck!"

"Alex! You know better!"

"Sorry, I meant Cupid. You know I'm not good with your name, especially since you changed it recently!"

I hung up and shoved the papers back into the chest, and shut it magically again, since I held all of my most important and meaningful things in there. I texted the address to Sky and walked back out to the couch to see Ember again along with everyone else, who was going to hang out with their guys here. Bloom soon came over and looked me over before muttering a small sigh and tacking a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear before giving me another fair warning. "Don't do anything stupid or anything you're not ready for ok?"

I nodded with a smile as Ember got up and went towards the door, me not far behind. I quickly turned around to give her my warning, "Same for you and Sky!"

To make things easier, we just flew over to Flyix before quickly detransforming and heading over to the dorm, but I decided to wait over in the small little forest area with my tree in it instead, since me and Adrian had agreed to meet here.

I stood up to check if he was here, since I sat down on the nearby bench earlier. Not long after standing, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin softly land on my shoulder, "Funny finding you here," He said softly in my ear since his mouth was right next to my ear and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"I'd have to say the same to you," I whispered, turning my body so that his hands lay on my back instead on my stomach and so our eyes could meet.

He gave an honest laugh, quiet enough for only us to hear before smiling while continuing on, "You look amazing,"

I gave him another look before he made a comeback for his phrase "No really! You look beautiful. I couldn't imagine it any other way,"

"You don't look that bad either hot-shot," I said, a smile on my lips as I saw him in his "Black" Fountain uniform, the blue parts of a regular specialist uniform replaced with black and it held close to his skin, showing off the slight build he had.

He gave me another smile as I pulled him tighter and buried my head into his chest as his arms stayed around me, pulling us closer to each other. We stayed like this for a while before I pulled out of it and motioned towards the school as he smiled and led the way for me.

* * *

><p>"Sky, tonight was wonderful," Bloom said, her head buried in Sky's chest as they lay against the boulder behind them, looking out at the scenic view in front of them. Sky had made a mental note to thank Alex later.<p>

"Listen, we've been together for long time now right?"

"Yes, of course, Why?" Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow as she tried to see where Sky was going with this.

"I think we're ready for the next level Bloom," Sky turned his head so that his eyes locked with hers as she sat up on her own.

"And what would that be?"

"Bloom you know better than anyone that I love you with all my heart and I hope you feel the same way ,"

"Of course I do," Bloom responded, "No one knows that better than you," Smiling at Sky, he gave her his own heartwarming smile before he continued on.

Sky readjusted himself so that he came back around on one knee instead as Bloom gave him a curious look before he went on while grabbing her free hand. "I love you with all my heart and nothing will change that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Bloom, will you be my wife?"

Just than Sky pulled out his engagement ring, a beautiful 2 carat diamond on top while the ring itself was decorated with smaller diamonds as well. Bloom finally realized what he meant as he opened the box, her free hand coming up to her mouth, slightly shaking, to muffle she gave before nodding her head on agreement, tears coming to her eyes.

Sky took the ring out of the box and placed it on his new fiancé's finger before she could close the space between them and pull Sky into the most Passionate kiss the two had ever shared, both Bloom and Sky fighting for dominance before finally separating to breathe, "Sky, I love you so much," Bloom whispered, her hands cupping his face.

"I love you more,"

* * *

><p>After dancing and hanging out for a while, Ember and Preven eventually went back to the dorm and me and Adrian hung out a little longer before he took me off and we both went back to the little mini-forest area, this time with the glow of the moon giving it a luminous glow and the stars peeking out through the leafs as we stood here.<p>

"Tonight was great, Adrian," I said, holding his hand in between my own. He gave an honest smile before cocking his head to the side in thought before asking me a simple question.

"I couldn't agree more. When are we going to tell your sister and the girls about us?"

I looked up as I thought to myself, unsure of what to say before shrugging my shoulders as he went on, pulling himself closer to me, by putting his arms around my waist to get rid of any space between us, "Please can we make it soon? I don't know how much longer I can pretend to only be a friend,"

I smiled as he did the same back to me as well. I came closer to him as our faces came just centimeters from each other, and it wasn't long before I closed the space and brought our lips together, and I could feel Adrian give right into it, not wasting a second as he cocked his head farther to the side to deepen it further, one hand coming up from my waist to resting on the side of my face as his thumb rested against my ear, caressing that side of my face as my hands floated up from his chest to wrapping around his neck. It wasn't long before I could feel his tongue grazing my lips and I willing opened it for him, our tongues going in what I could best describe as a dance, not to rough, but just enough to be passionate, and after who knows how long, I could feel him part, a much-needed breath heard from both of us as we looked each other dead on.

His eyes cast down as he started the following conversation for both of us, "So I guess you have to go back to Alfea now huh?"

I gave him an unexpected grin as I went on to give him an answer he was satisfied with, "I figured that since Bloom went out, all the girls had the guys over, and I was probably gonna stay out late, that I would stay here for the night, but I'm probably gonna have to share a room with you since Ember and Preven already headed back to the dorm,"

He gave a quiet and small laugh before going on, his voice in a husky whisper that sent chills up my spine as he spoke, "Trust me, I don't mind, and I figured that much,"

Using all my will power, I was able to pull myself out of the embrace and we made our way back to the dorm, only to see that we were going to have to take the room that was originally Adrian's and Preven's since the door to the other room was closed and we could both feel the sound proof barrier, courtesy of Musa, around the room. We both snuck to the other side of the room (remember the gender specific force field that comes up at 10?) and settled into his room.

I waited as Adrian took a shower, snapping myself into a light blue tank top and a pair of comfy shorts before watching TV and patiently waiting for him to come back out, which he eventually did, wearing more than I expected him to. He came out in a tight-fitting t-shirt, with a pair of sweatpants as well, earning a raised eyebrow from me as he walked over to the bed.

"You didn't have to completely cover yourself up since I'm staying here, you know. In the words of Ember and Preven. The less clothes, the better," I said, moving over to the edge of the bed as I stood up on my knees, making me the same height as Adrian.

"Well I didn't wanna come out in nothing and like scare you or something!"He told me, walking over so that he stood in front of me now, his eyes dead on with mine.

"Well it's not like coming out shirtless would traumatize me! I've seen you like that pretty often, so here," I grabbed the end of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head,taking it off and discarding it on the floor next to us, "See, that's a lot better," I told him, a grin on my face. He smiled back before his arms wrapped around my torso, his mouth planting hot, wet kisses on my neck as I gave a small moan before speaking. "Now what exactly are you thinking, Mr. Sun-eyes?"

He gave me a slightly disapproving look for the nickname, but he shrugged it off as he came back, whispering in my ear in a way that sent chills up my spine again, "You know exactly what I'm thinking, but I don't want to force you to that if you don't want to,"

His head moved back in front of mine as our eyes locked, his yearning for an answer as I gave him one, my lips locking with his again as I slowly pulled him over me and onto the bed beneath us.

To sum up the rest, it was easily the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ember's POV<strong>

I'm still confident that the only reason that me and Preven were awake before Alex and Adrian was because we finally slept long before them, which still surprises me, none the less. The girls, excluding Bloom, had called to say they were just heading over to our dorm since our school was in between Red Fountain and Alfea and plus we were closer to Magix if we wanted to leave to go somewhere. I soon heard a knock on the door and open it up, still standing in what I had slept in, which consisted of plaid pajama pants and a simple tank.

We all greeted each other before everyone but Musa and Flora went to sit down on the couches, and of course Riven gave me the eye as he walked by, earning a roll of the eyes back from me. Musa and Flora were the only ones who really noticed as they raised an eyebrow at me before Flora spoke.

"Wheres Alex?"

"Asleep over in Adrian's room. Don't know when they came back last night since we headed up before them," I said, just shrugging a limp arm in the direction I had mentioned, as they turned to face each other, a look on their face as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That's impossible! Alex and Adrian always wake before you guys!" Musa stated, all the others nodding in agreement.

"Go tell them that! Be my guest," Preven said, giving Musa a challenge she couldn't refuse, and she started heading that way with Flora behind her, and they were soon lost in the abyss of the room that Adrian and Preven shared, the rest of us going on with our normal conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>Musa's<strong>** POV**

We headed in their room, trying to discover how in the world Ember was awake before Alex, and we slow cracked open the door, to discover they really were asleep since there was no reaction except the continued sound of small little huff's of wanna be snores.

We entered to see Alex snuggled up against Adrian, one wrapped around him like she was making sure he wasn't going anywhere and her head rested on his chest as he arm wrapped around her as well. The comforter cover from their waist down, but it was still obvious that Adrian was shirtless, exposing his bare chest as Alex wore his t-shirt instead of her own, his slightly over sized on her since it was exposing her bare left shoulder.

I walked over and gave Alex a lite nudge as she grumbled and nuzzled herself further into Adrian's embrace, but a couple more, I got her to open her eyes slight as she huffed and went back to sleep, but soon after she realized it was us and flashed her eyes open, quickly sitting up as well.

"When di... When did you guys get here?"

"When Ember let us in the door about 10 minutes ago. You realize she woke up before you?" She raised an eyebrow before shrugging off Flora's comment and turned to sit cross-legged facing us, Adrian still napping.

"You guys gonna sleep all day or get ready?" I asked, getting down on one knee to be almost eye level with her.

"I'll wake him up in a little bit," She yawned,her hand rubbing her eyes as she finished, and I used this moment to ask a question that had popped in my head since I walked in, but Flora beat me to it.

"What did you two do last night?" Flora asked, a slight grin on her face as she assessed the area around her. The messy room, the scattered clothes, lose tank top on the side of the bed that I knew belonged to her.

She looked up at the ceiling and began scratching the back of her neck as she tried to find a way to word whatever she tried to say as we both watched her, waiting for the answer we were both expecting.

"Well, with that look in your eye, I think you know exactly what happened," She said, looking me dead on, giving me the death stare as I gave a small laugh.

"But when did you start dating?" Flora asked, trying to get the facts straight, and I remembered she had dished everything back when me and Riven had to cancel a random date night and Adrian still swung by anyways like he normally did when all the girls ditched for dates or a big group date together.

"Back on that week we got off for the Day of the Rose. I went to Paragon anyways, since Rebekka was actually his sister." She shrugged again as Flora pieced everything together and nodded her head. Both of us walked out the door as we told her to hurry up since we were meeting Bloom back at Magix after he night with Sky, and I made sure to give her a wink as she rolled her eyes at me before truly leaving the room to go and hang with riven and the other until they were ready.


	22. Exposing a fight with a fight

We all made our way to Magix after a quick shower from me and a change of clothes from Adrian. We all made it to Dave's Place, the pizzeria that all of us were growing to love so much, and sat at the largest table we could find, everyone sitting next to their close friend on one side and there significant other on the other side. We all watched as Bloom whispered to sky about something while we waited for pizza's come our way.

"So how was your date last night?" I spoke, everyone turning their attention towards her and her boyfriend, Bloom bluntly answering back that it was good and I continued the conversation again, this time giving her more of a clue that I knew what had really happened last night, "Let me see it!"

She raised an eyebrow as she asked what I meant, saying that she hadn't told anyone about it yet before Sky whispered to her about how he had asked for my permission first since he couldn't ask our dad like normal boys do before they propose. Bloom's face lit up as she used my command to tell everyone else as well, getting up so that everyone could see what she was about to do.

"Well here you go!" She flashed her hand in front of her as the ring on her 4th finger shone in the light around her, a stone on the top as the band holding it held smaller diamonds to accent the bigger one. The first one to catch on was Stella as she squealed and ran up to Bloom pulling her into a big hug, causing the others to try to understand what had happened.

"Well Sky sure did get a good ring for you," I said, everyone else catching on as I winked towards Bloom, her face lighting up even more as everyone else flocked to her and Sky to congratulate them. I sat in place with Adrian instead, since I knew Bloom and Sky already knew I was happy for them.

"When did he ask you about the engagement?" Adrian asked, his hand slipping into mine under the table as I spoke.

"Back when we had Rebekka go and get Bloom to let me come to Paragon for the Rose week,"I made sure to whisper this, since Bloom was near me at the time and I wasn't ready for her to find out. Not yet.

They all eventually sat back down and began to eat, since the waiter we got had delivered it while everyone was all up in Bloom's business, and he even gave him her own little congrats. We ate before I got up to walk over and pay for lunch, and as I looked out the window I saw something unusual. The sun was setting, early.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" I asked the man in front of me, who was swiping the card I got from Stella to pay for the meal.

"1:37. Here's your card and receipt back madam," He handed me the piece of plastic and thin paper with numbers on it as I slowly walked towards the window, looking at the sky as I saw that the sun was setting, not in a normal fashion, but more like it was being dragged away from the sky, and there was no moon in the distance to replace it. Only unnatural darkness.

I speed-walked to the table and handed Stella the paper and card, sitting next to Adrian at the edge of the table, my eyes casting an occasional glance at the window only to see that it was still setting, unlike normal. Eventually I excused myself for a breath of fresh air, my hand slipping back out of his as hie eyes looked at me in worry, along with everyone elses. I slowly walked to the door, my eyes still stuck on the odd occurrence in the sky as I got straight against the window looking at the sky, trying to find the answer to the occurrence.

Next thing I know, Logan appears next to me, his body taking the weird ability to show color outside of my dreams as well, as he leaned against the window in his spirit form, his eye meeting mine, but not getting a response from mine.

"We both know whats happening. You just don't wanna except it, Alex," He took his fake weight off the window and stood up, his arms crossed over his chest as he went on. "Only one boy you know can manipulate darkness like this, other than a sun angel or fairy, but we both know Stella isn't doing this. You know what? I'm gonna make this easy. Look off to the side of the building in front of here,"

I gazed at him before shifting my attention towards the building seeing the figure of Jax and Lansdon in the distance, waiting for me to leave with the gang, Jax ready for a fight while Lansdon look almost... afraid of what would happen in the ensuing minutes.

I walked back to the table, Logan giving a sigh before saying good Luck and fading back to nothing like before. I made it back before saying I was leaving early to get something at Flyix, Adrian offering to join as he heard, but I declined, even thought I knew I should have brought him along to help me anyways, but I guess this was what I get for being brave and doing it alone.

They all watched as I walked away, none of them noticing the retreating sun like I had, as I walked away and into the street, eventually making my way to fade behind Jax and Lansdon, not surprising either of them as Jax slowly turned around to greet me.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Hows the Fairy school coming along?"

"Far better since you barely show up now," I said, arms crossed over my chest as Lansdon stood motionless, just his eyes flickering between us as we fought with words.

"Well, that's not nice to say is it?"

"Only speak the truth, right? Why are you here?"

"To get a little revenge for not getting what I wanted to happen last time we met," He said, his hand gripping my wrist now as he sent a spell through it and into my body, causing a weird tingling sensation to whip through me.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I said, snatching my hand back from him as he stifled a laugh.

"Just stunned your power. Don't need you exploding do we?" Just than he blasted me into the fence behind me, my body falling to ground as I barely caught myself on hands and knees, scraping them as i tried to stand back up. I attempted to surge the power to my hands,but realized that he had told the truth about stunning my powers, so i grabbed my fists and squeezed them into small balls before putting them up in front of my face to protect myself.

"I thought you would put up a better fight by now!" Jax taunted, and i came at him, throwing my best punches and kicks. One was able to get him in the face while he clipped me on the side with His own blast from a close range.

I knew that this was dangerous, fighting at close range to an angel without any magic to protect myself with, but i had no choice and I couldn't run from the battle either. That would make me look weak. Soon enough he was able to get me down on the ground, blood on my knuckles and knees from my punches landing in the wrong places and falling down to much, and a gash on the side of my face, from my forehead to my under my ear after my recent fall since i landed on the side of either a brick or a fence post or something. I tried to knock him over with a leg swipe but failed as he stood over me, staring down as I got stuck in his gaze, unable to move.

"I thought this would be funnier than this. Oh well," He raised his arm,a sickening black orb engulfing his hand as he aimed it at me. I brought my hands over my head to protect myself, my mouth letting out slight scream before everything kinda paused, everything freezing in place as i saw Lansdons hands glow silver, showing me that he was the one responsible for this.

"Lansdon, what are you doing?" I asked, relaxing slightly as i saw that he was coming forward with his hands relaxed, not poised to strike like his brother.

"You don't deserve this,Alex. You never did," His eyes cast down in slight sorrow as he spoke with real sadness in his voice.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, my hands now down my sides as i relaxed, mainly from the pain in my body. My hand drifted to the side of my face, where the most pain was coming from, as i tried to apply pressure to it to stop the bleeding. Lansdon's hand came up slowly,my body naturally moving back, but not as much as i should have compared to the others.

He stopped, afraid of scaring me away i presume, but I stopped as well, moving back where i original was as Lansdon decided to finish what he meant to do. His hand came to the side of my face, putting the pressure on my wound for me as i stared at him, a deep grey meeting cyan as we both stood there, neither of us knowing what would happen next, but i could see there something in his eye, a longing almost, as if he was trying to do something he knew he could never cast his eyes away from mine as he finally spoke, "Get yourself out of here and back to the others. I'll keep Jax busy for you. It's the least i can do. I still owe you,"

I looked away,my eyes clamping shut as i remembered that day about 2 years ago.

_We had just fought each other, believe it or not._

_It was Lansdon's first time truly fighting any of us and it was only me and Jax fighting, so he figured it would be a nice time to bring him along. He had Teach him with an easy fight, but it backfired. He had only sat behind them and watched not wanting to cause damage that could hurt those he called his brothers, and he was also inexperienced.  
><em>  
><em>I don't know what came over him that day. He stood back and watched the feud between me and Jax escalate to a fight, one that i was losing. He was forced to stay back and watch as I was beaten down by a guy way more experienced and slightly older.<em>

_ I had been smashed into tree, which had broken my flight as I landed on the ground with a thud, blood pouring down my right leg from the gash he had caused with his sword while more was coming from a cut across my back. I knew that I was a goner as I laid on the ground, not trying to move away or even protect myself, knowing it was worthless as he walked over me slowly, taunting me as he came closer, ready to end this battle in his favor, and more importantly, get what he wanted from me. My source of Magic. _  
><em>I closed my eyes, just waiting for the moment he would win, but it never came.<em>

"Jax stop! Leave her alone!"

_ I opened my eyes to see Lansdon above me his body hovering over mine, shielding me from any attack Jax could give._  
><em> The older boy stood dumbfounded, his hands dropped as his face twitched in anger before he grabbed the younger boy and threw him against the nearest tree, his face mere centimeters from the other.<em>

_"Now your trying to tell me what I'm suppose to do?! I tell you what to do and for stopping me, i will make you pay!"  
><em>  
><em>Jax came and smacked his own brother across his face, no drop of remorse in his face or body as he continued in the same fashion eventually leaving Lansdon in the same state as me. I couldn't move. The pain had mainly subsided but i was in shock. Lansdon had saved my life, and now he was supposed to pay with his? I couldn't let him die. Not for me. Not like this. I don't know why i felt so strongly towards this, towards him, but I couldn't watch him die like this.<em>

_"No!"_

_Everything stopped including Jax. Even the wind froze in place as I walked towards him, now standing up and moving that direction as i came in front of the frozen figure of Jax. My fingers rested on his temples as i chanted in my head, causing his recent memories to disappear and be replaced by nothing as Jax disappeared as well, his body reappearing in his bed as if he was sleeping the entire time, but i noticed that Lansdon was unphased by the time spell that I placed.I turned to Lansdon to see him standing again, as if he wasn't hurt. He had healed himself of the simple scratches and cuts, along with a few bruises as well, but he still bore the marks of punches on his arms with kicks on his legs though. "What did you do?" _

_"I made him forget about this entire event and thinks it was a dream. Now all you have to do is say you tripped and fell in the forest or whatever to help with the illusion." He gave me a genuine smile as made his way in front of me his body just mere inches from mine, him slightly taller than I was.  
><em>  
><em>"I owe you my life... twice,"<em>

_"It's fine Lansdon. If anything, its only once now. I made it up to you just now." I was surprising myself. How was i talking to a guy who was brothers with the 4 boys whose life purpose was to destroy me was beyond me. I just couldn't help it. I knew he was different from the moment I saw him at that first fight. He had a sadness in his eyes, not anger and rage along with spite._  
><em>This was the other time. I saw this longing in his eyes, a wanting for something that he didn't think he could have, but this time was different from now.<em> _This time, he went through with it instead._

_First thing i remember was him standing right in front of me, calm and collected while his eyes bore into mine and next, his lips were on mine, head cocked to the side as his hands rested on my hips as an unneeded steadier._

I had told everyone that i had never kissed anyone before Adrian, but how could I tell anyone that the youngest brother of the people i had sworn my enemies had truly taken that honor first? To be honest, time was frozen as well, so it doesn't have a time to go with it either_._

_I just remember the sensation of his lips touching mine, and never wanting it to end. Thats also the part that surprised me. I didn't try to fight back or resist this. I gave into it instead, almost immediately._

_I stood there, letting him kiss me even longer than the necessary 3 seconds, my head cocking to the side as i gave back into it, and i could feel that he was surprised that he didn't earn a slap to face or an even a decent shove to get him from me. He took this a good sign as his arms came around my waist while my hands came from hanging there to resting on his chest. We stayed here for a uncountable number of seconds, maybe minutes. Who knows... but I could feel us separate eventually  
>.<em>  
><em>We pulled apart, and it wasn't until than that I really realized what just happened. I had just kissed Lansdon. Lansdon was my true first kiss.<em>

_I pulled myself out of his arms as i walked towards the edge of the cleared area,continuing to think about what just happened._  
><em>"What are you gonna say?"<em>

_I turned and faced him as i spoke this time, "I ran into a bush. No one needs to know about this if Jax doesn't even remember,"But I'll always remember," he stared back into my eyes, telling the truth that this had truly happened while i thought of a response before leaving him and I to our forced rivalry._

_"Than its our secret battle isn't it? This is something for only us to know about,"_

* * *

><p>"If this rivalryhate thing had never happened, than do you think we could have had something?" I looked up at Lansdon as he ripped me back to reality, my eyes showing my true, indescribable emotions while i tried to speak.

"I don't know Lansdon. I don't know,"

"Do we still think we could still have something anyways?" His eyes were his only true show of emotions, but it was indescribable how many emotions I saw there.

"I'm sorry. I'm with Adrian. I don't know how it would work..."

It pained me so horribly to see his heart-break. His eyes showing it more than his action or words. I wanted to change it so badly, but I couldn't. I had given myself to Adrian and I couldn't even try to cheat.

His hand stayed on my wound since it still slightly seeped blood, which now stained his hand. He looked away though, hiding is eyes from me.

"I understand. No one could care about or love a monster,"

"Don't say that! I do care about you! I knew there was something different from the moment i saw you. It's just that im taken by a boy that I really care about. I know your not like your brothers. Your not dark or evil like them," I took his free hand into mine as i comforted him before speaking about the original task again.

"I need to stay and fight Jax. You go and get the others for me. You know where they are," His instinct reaction was a no, his side to side as he disagreed,not wanting me to be hurt anymore.

"He will kill you if i leave here! He can't kill me. Not yet." My hands landed on his temples and he reappear just far enough for Jax to not notice him as he ran to the Pizzeria. I nodded as I walked to where I was, but slightly removed so that i could avoid that attack.

His hand moved again and Jax striked again, looking confused as he turned and attacked me again. I landed against the fence once again as he smiled, my pain giving him what he came here for.

**Lansdon's POV**

I ran as fast as i could to the pizzeria, knowing that Jax could do so much so fast. I entered, walking fast to the table where they all sat as Preven noticed me and stood up quickly, making everyone shift their attention to me as they all stood and got defensive of the others around them. Adrian was the closest and came the closest, hand on his blade and ready to take it out any moment.

"Why are you here?" He spat, making me think about how Alex could like a guy like him, but I remembered he was different around her than he was towards me.

"Alex.."

"You're not getting her!" Ember yelled, hand on the same place of her head that Alex had gotten the cut earlier.

"I'm not trying to! I'm trying to save her!" I screamed back, making everyone raise an eyebrow, but Adrian watched me closely as I went on for everyone. "She left when she saw Jax in the Alley across the street and she's the only one who noticed the sun was setting at 2:30 in the afternoon before it magically fixed itself as well! She is over there now fighting him, but its bad since he stunned her power," I said, Adrian unphased as he thought before speaking.

"How do we know that's not a trap?!"

"I'm not lying! I swear with my heart!" I screamed back at him. I watched as Musa ignored his idea and ran out the door as she went to see if it was true, Riven trying to stop her but failed. I turned and watched as she ran across the street and found the alley, staring before screaming, "Alex!"

I watched everyone run out, not surprised when Adrian led the way. Sky fell behind, looking me over before speaking in a whisper, as if he was almost offended to talk to me in public. "Why are you doing this?"

"Something happened between us a long time ago and I made I promise. I make sure I don't break any promise that's worth something,"

**Musa's POV**

I saw her motionless on the ground, blood around her and in different spots on the ground around her as if she had been tossed around after being mugged, but i knew better.

I ran to her, the others just now arriving as i heard gasps and saw still body's in front of me as i pulled her head into my lap. Her hair was caked in dirt, her clothes slightly torn as her knees, knuckles, lower legs and elbows were scraped and bleeding while the side of her face held a bad slice on it from her forehead to below her ear that looked like it hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and she had a fresh wound on the side of her hip going from her hip to part of the way up her abdomen. I tried to stop the bleeding on her head and succeeded very fast, as if someone had already been doing so before me.

I tried to do something with her hip, but failed as the bleeding continued even more, small tears leaving my eyes as i looked up at the rest of them and wondered why they just stood there instead of coming to help.

"Why aren't you guy doing anything!?" I screamed, snapping everyone back to reality as they ran to my side, Bloom and Adrian taking her to themselves as i sat back, wiping the hair from my face with the hand i used on her wounds, smudging the blood from my hands to partly on my face.

I looked up at opening of the alley, only to see the body of Lansdon there, watching as they tried to heal Alex as much as they could before leaving for the nurse at either school. His eyes were clouded with tears, not from pain but sadness as he watched us. I could see the dried blood on his hand and i figured that he must have held with the wound on her head for her before now. I could see that he cared about her, as more than just an enemy.

I looked him dead on, nodding at him as he looked back at me giving a small, shaky nod back before turning away to leave, but i was able to project my thoughts into his mind, not wanting the others to get distracted by the ensuing message.

'Thank you, for saving Alex. I can tell that really care about her, as more than an enemy, but if you try and hurt her ever again, I will make sure you pay for it, no matter what happened today. Thats just the way it has to be.'

'I understand,' he thought back to me, his eyes locking with mine to show the slew of emotions, but the one that I saw the most of surprised me. I saw... Love, but it was also pained. It was the same thing I saw in Riven's eyes when he looked at me, what appeared in Sky's eyes when he held Bloom and so on, but i could see that he was trying to fight it and that seeing Alex like this hurt him inside. It was so obvious to me now than it was before, now that I saw him up close unlike before. 'She saved my life twice, and even now, I still owe her. Tell her that for me, please.'

I looked down to see that Alex had woken up after being unconscious for who knows how long. I could see she was looking back at him from the angle of her head and I came around to face her. Her eyes met mine, pained and almost broken as she watched him disappear, tears threatening her own eyes as i wiped them away before she fell unconscious again, the weight of her head now resting in my hand. Eventually we got Alex back to Flyix to rest in the infirmary while we all sat in the dorm.

"When I talked to Lansdon, he said he owed her for something. I'm just trying to figure out what he was talking about," Sky said out loud, his thoughts now voiced as i nodded in agreement.

Ember spoke up next, surprising us all, "Well If its a memory were talking about, than I can bring it up and show to everyone. One of the abilities of bonding is the fact that we can share or look at each others memories, weather or not the other agrees to it. Maybe what happened earlier can help explain if you wanna see,"

Everyone nodded vigorously as she made a little screen that showed her memory, starting with when she left the pizzeria. It showed her running and fading over to the alley and than showed her fight with Jax begin, being thrown around until it came to her ending on the ground with a thud before Lansdon could stop time and save her from his last blow.

We all watched as they had a moment, Alex seeming like she wasn't as scared as she should have been before he said something that must have reminded her of something, whisking us to another memory to way before than.

"This was 2 years ago. Thats when she got the scar on her arm cause it still looks new here," Ember pointed to the mark on Alex's arm in the little video in front of us.

We watched a different fight and it was Lansdon protected her than she did the same back, but twice as much by getting Jax to forget it as well, and next thing i know, my jaw drops,along with everyone elses. Lansdon was kissing Alex. A while ago, but it had happened though.

"I thought that Adrian was her first kiss," Ember said, as she watched, not knowing about this either as we all sat in shock, but the part that really got alk of us was that she gave in and kissed him back. She looked like she wanted it just as much as him.

She eventually walked away, her eyes showing that she what had happened was wrong and it came back to the memory we had planned on seeing originally and we all watched as she denied his offer to leave and asked him to get us for her instead, and we all knew the rest.

"Why did she tell any of us that she had kissed Lansdon?" Adrian whispered,just loud enough for all of to hear.

"I would have figured that she would told you something like this, since you two are dating," Preven said, leaning forward as he thought, but Bloom intervened next.

"When did you two start dating?" She asked Adrian, the blue haired boy just giving her the answer that Alex should explain to her when she woke up.

I thought of the only explainable reason for it. The same reason that Riven claimed he had never kissed Darcy even though we all knew he did."Maybe its because of what she thought you would do to her once you found out and maybe because she wants to pretend like it never happened," I saw everyone nod back, Adrian's shaky compared to the others.

We all left Alex and the boys at Flyix and left for Alfea and we all stayed there since it was a saturday and curfews didnt matter, but I couldnt shake that thought of Lansdon earlier. It was decided. I needed to talk to Alex.


	23. The Secret Revealed

_**Sorry for the long wait! I'm not gone, just really busy with Band going back into marching season, and projects and all. I'm back and never left! Heres the next chapter for yall and hope you like it!**_

_**by the way, I could never abandon my stories, I have at least a sequal planned for each of them!**_

I had just woken up. My body ached and I felt sore all over as I made my way to the bathroom to see myself. The calender said that it only Sunday, and as I looked into the mirror in the bathroom, I could see almost everything had healed itself, but I still had the split on my forehead. The bad cut on my face had turned into a scar that I couldn't erase and now I was stuck with it forever. I could use my bangs to hide it, but I still knew it was there.

I had barely gotten back into my bed as the door slowly opened to show Musa behind it, a relieved sigh coming from her as she came and sat on the edge of my bed. We sat in silence before she spoke.

"Ember showed us all what happened to yesterday and... we all saw what happened between you and Lansdon 2 years ago." She looked me dead on as i tried to figure out what she meant, my eyes growing wide as my face fell in my hands, my head shaking side to side as i realized what had happened.

"No no no no no no no no! No one was supposed to find out about that!" My face was still buried in my hands, muffling the sound but i knew that Musa still understood me since she spoke again, still quiet as her hand came up and rested on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want anyone to know about that! I tried to pretend it didn't happen because I knew everyone would kill me for it, and I just... I didn't want that moment to exist," I looked away as Musa went on, trying to clarify what she knew so far.

"Well you looked like you liked it at the moment," she raised an eyebrow as I went on with my explanation, angry tears in my eyes.

"Because I was lost in the moment! I just wish it didn't happen! Now that every one of you guys know, I don't know what to expect now. I didn't ask for Lansdon to care about me!" I kinda lost it and started to break down as i tried to control myself, wishing none of this had happened, because than no one would have had to find out.

Musa pulled me into a hug until i settled down and eventually got up from the bed, walking towards the door, pulling it open before talking to me one last time. "And Bloom knows that you and Adrian are dating now, so you might wanna find a way to explain that to her as well,"

I gave a grunt as fell back on the bed, landing down flat on the bed as I threw my hands over my face again, this time in an angry way instead. How did all this happen while I was asleep!

I walked back into the room at Flyix slowly. It was Monday already and we all got the day off for Magix's version of memorial day. I knew that Adrian would stay here for the day and we needed to talk. Badly. I had always known he was the jealous type. Ever since we had become really good friends he had been jealous of other guys around me other than someone from either of our family's or law enforcement. When i had met Preven and started to hang out with him, he even got jealous!

I knocked on the door to his room in the dorm, since I had seen Preven leave to be with Ember. I stood there waiting, but not for long. Adrian open the door and smiled, pulling me into a tight embrace. I nuzzled my head into his chest as he let me stay, not really responding back like normal, making me worry about what might have happened while I was out. He pulled us apart before looking into my eyes, but something was wrong. It wasn't the same.

"I think that we should talk, Alex,"

"Adrian... Whats wrong?" I looked up at him with sincere eyes as he looked away, making worry even more as he lead me to the couch in the main meeting room. I sat down with him right behind me, him eyes lost in thought as he ran his hand through his hair. "Whats going on? I know somethings wrong, Adrian,"

"Why? Why did you ... not tell me?" I heard the sadness in his voice as I snapped into reality and responded, sounding as confident in the truth as I could.

"Because I thought it didn't matter. I didn't want it to happen either! Please...I.." I was stopped by him speaking again.

"It didn't matter?" He raised his voice now, not much, but enough to show the anger in it, "You lied to me, Alex! You said I was your first kiss, but I guess that was a lie. How am I suppose to know whats the truth now?" By the end, his voice had lower again back down to a soft tone. I tried to speak again, my voice searching for the right words but his voice stopped mine. "And what about Lansdon?"

"I don't care about him like I care about you! I care about you more than anyone else!" I looked straight into his eyes as I tried to get him to see the truth, but I was failing. His jealousy was getting in the way of that.

"Well it didn't look like that when you kissed him!"

"That was 2 years ago! I don't care about him like that anymore, Adrian!" I tried to snap him out of his jealousish rage and sit back down on the couch, since he had stood up when he said the last phrase. He looked back at me before sitting on the other edge of the couch, his hand wiping through his hair again as his eyes clamped closed in thought, my eyes looking him over in angsity as I hoped he had come to his senses before making a decision about what should happen next.

"Maybe... Maybe we need sometime apart, Alex." He left his eyes closed, not wanting to see my reaction to his statement.

"What... what do you mean?" I asked in shock, tears starting to form in my eyes as I waited for an answer from him.

"It's just that I think we need sometime to think about this ok? I certainly do," He finally opened his eyes as he saw the tears in my eyes, his own slightly forming as he turned his head away from mine.

"But... Why?" I was trying to keep my composure as long as possible, not wanting to cry or break down in front of him. Not now.

"Because how do I know if you still care about him or not? You lied to me, Alex. How can I trust you now?" As he spoke, he moved towards the door,leaving me on the couch where I sat, tears ready to roll down my cheeks the moment he left. He opened the door to the hall, but turned around before leaving me alone here. "I'm sorry, this is just the only for us right now. We need to clear our heads,"

He closed the door behind him, leaving me to fall to shambles as I let the tears fall freely now, my body in ball as I sat on the couch still while I cried out my emotions.

I knew what I wanted! I didn't want to be with Lansdon! That was a mistake I made 2 years ago. I cared about Adrian more than anything else in the world. It had finally dawned on me as well. I loved him. Not just in the way that teenagers feel the need to say it back when someone says it, but as the real deal. I knew it in my heart, but if he wanted this than I was going to respect it. No matter now badly it hurt me inside.

I got up, my sobs now mostly gone as i wiped my hands over my eyes, casting a spell that would make it seem like I hadn't been crying. I was ready to head back to the dorm, but I felt a stabbing in the new scar on my head.

I relaxed until Ember came back into the dorm, asking me if I wanted to join everyone down in Magix to hang out, boy included.

I quickly shot down her question, not trying to sound rude, but using the vary valid excuse that my head was still throbbing to say at the dorm for the night while they went out. I could see that Ember felt something else was wrong, but thank god she shrugged it off as the pain in my head and went out to the others.

After they left I basically just stayed and bummed out on the couch while watching a bunch of whiny chicks fight over some guy who was basically given the consent to cheat on every girl there as long as he eventually choose one person... I think it was some earth show called the bachalor, but I don't remember since I eventually shut it off and went back to my room.

At first I just stood around, trying to figure out a way to pass the time, but I knew it was no use since the girls wouldn't get back until like Midnight since they had told me they went out to that new club at Magix, and I have a pretty good feeling that they might choose to head back to Red Fountain or a hotel before they come back here.

Soon enough my eyes wondered to the big chest at the end of my bed, and I suddenly remembered the book me and Ember had found. I had shoved in my chest so that i could pull it out if I ever need it again.

I grabbed the charm on my bracelet and hooked it onto the chest, turning the tumblers and unlocking the chest for me as I threw the lid up and revealed the contents.

Angels generally used their charms to unlock and act as keys since our charms are one of a kind and only work with the connected angel. Ember's charm wont even work on things like this.

I grabbed the book before closing it and walking back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. I opened the book the same way as before, shielding my eyes as the same white light from before consumed the room. I opened it again and saw most of the pages were still blank. I scanned most of the pages, seeing the old section again, but I saw that a new section had added itself to the book. I quickly flipped to this new area and glanced at the title.

_The Battle of a Thousand Isles_

"Its been so long since that fight, but it still feels like yesterday," Kaderina was a spirit beside me as always and now sat cross legged in front of me. My eyes flashed gold as they stayed that way while she continued. "It was horrible, but it had to happen. That's what took me so long to realize. The Great Dragons made this happen. Why? Unknown. Necessary? Yes, and I think your ready to know the truth about it,"

I started to read it, but Kaderina stopped while stifling a laugh, "Your not going to read it. That's just incase you wanted to see it again.

My vision clouded over as I fell unconscious and saw myself in Kaderina's position, a spirit watching from the sidelines as the current Kaderina popped next to me in the same form.

I was about to ask what was happening when I saw a human form of Kaderina appear near us, looking happy as she sat with another boy and a couple others as they tried to keep the conversation focused on an impending battle.

"We all knew the fight was coming, but we didn't know what would actually happen. You actually know everyone else here. They all became the Eternal Guardians." Everything pieced together as I went wide-eyed and stared, amazed that Kaderina had known them.

The Eternal Guardians were created after the Battle of a Thousand Isles. When the battle started, every known angel fought with each other to protect everything we know and love, and more importantly, the very existence of Angels themselves. Everyone fought, but 6 people stayed. They couldn't fight due to injury and coincidental reasons, but the ended up being being a good thing.

Everyone in the war was killed, including Kaderina, one who was granted eternalness. Only one man survived, cursed to never age and live with his pain, at least that's what was taught as the reason, but what happened is since those 6 others were alive, the curse also stopped there aging as well. Ever since then, they have become a part of the council of Magix, which oversees laws and deals with many angelic rulings so that others dont hear of those kinda of things but the true survivor is unknown, but still alive.

"I made sure the six of them stayed here, but he," she pointed to the man her age who with grey eyes and bright black hair, "wouldn't let me go alone."

I watched as all but her and that one boy left, both of them slightly fighting before he pulled her into a quick kiss and motioned her away, leaving together hand in hand with each other.

"We were dating, even though I never aged. It was kinda like a twilight story, where vowed to be there even if he was like years older. It was fine until we made it to the fight."

We flashed away to what I imagined was the planet of Armageddon, home world of all Angels, all the angels in existence stood on one side of the shallow lake, looking more like a lot of puddles or a shallow lake with many little sand islands in it and the water never came above mid-calf.

Kaderina and the boy appeared in mystical armor that obviously from them earning there Believix, the natural markings appeared on their arms as it swirled up and around their arms

On the other side of this wanna be lake was the 3 ancestral witches with their over excessive army of followers. Kaderina and the others prepped for the ensuing fight and right as she was about to lead them forward, it all paused as Kaderina's hands squeezed into small balls, "I cant watch this again. Im sorry."

"Than can I see the part after this?" I looked her dead on as I hoped for a yes, because I had a feeling that whatever happened next would be important.

She stayed quiet, but we were whisked away to a point where most of the people were on the ground, unconscious or just unmoving but wide-eyed . I knew better though, Death spells by the ancestral witches.

The boy from earlier appeared, scarred on his shoulder as he ran around the hills, searching for Kaderina as he screamed her name. He soon stumbled upon her, seeing she was somehow still conscious, but she was one of the few who held real injury's, blood staining her torso from an unseen wound as she tried to hold onto it weakly.  
>The boy fell next to her and lifted her into his arms, her head falling back weakly into his chest as he took over the job of trying to stop the bleeding.<p>

"Don't waste.. your energy... on me." Kaderina pleaded with him, her had limply gripping his as he refused, tears forming as he saw her.

"Kad, you'll make it out of this. I promise." His voice was chocked as he tried to continue to apply pressure to the wound as it continued to bleed out.

"I wish I could say that."

"You will! Please, I need you here."

"I know, but maybe it's time I finally move on," Kaderina's voice was weak and hoarse as she let the other teen take more control over healing her as she came to terms with it.

"You cant! Everyone else needs you. I need you!" The male teen wanted to scream out his frustrations, but held it in out of sadness, his voice sounding forced now.

_"Who is this guy. I've heard that voice somewhere before," I asked, my eyes still glued to him as Kaderina shuffled a little closer to me before answering._

"You know him, just wait."

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but I don't want this either! Zach, I need you to teach though,"

"Teach what?"

"The next generations. Everyone after us. Just because we lost today doesnt mean we wont make a come back later on." Kaderina gave a smirk as his face slightly lit up.

"It wont be the same without you though, Kad."

"It'll be fine, Zach... Zach, I love you." Kaderina cupped the side of his face as she whispered, his forehead now resting on hers as she closed the space and pulled his lips against hers in what was going to be her last kiss.  
>They parted soon enough, but Kaderina kept her eyes closed while she layed back against Zach, her mouth forming a small grin before her breathing stopped.<p>

Zach slowly layed her body down, resting her head on the ground as he slowly stood up. He looked down towards her before a booming voice called to him.

"Zachary Zarabic! I know your face anywhere."

Zach spun around to be greeted by valtor, the light blonde looking only slightly younger then, proving tha the had barely aged from then to recently.

"Valtor, why are you here?"

"To pass on the will of my ancestors," Valtor flashed an evil grin while his hand formed a special orb, one that had been stored instead of created.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zarabic wasnt in the mood to talk at all, he just wanted to leave.

"The angelic race will recreate itself one day, but when that day comes, we need them know that they are not to be seen or heard. That where you come in." Valtor brought the orb that he had been reforming to the base of Zarabics neck and soon the black haired teen began to collapse in pain, Valtors hand not retracting from its spot on him.

"Now if you die then no one will be around to teach that lesson to them, so that's where you come in. This will make you stick around, so that you will live with this pain forever, and someone will put the next generation in its place."  
>As Valtor finished, Zarabic fell to the ground unconscious from the shock of the spell while Valtor walked away with a devious stride in his step, Zarabic now looking like every other body on the ground.<p>

Everything else flashed by fast as Kaderina simply explained the rest of it to me instead.

"After communication cut off after day three of the battle, or the day we lost, the others came and searched for us, and soon found the scene you just saw. They got the only allies left, the others school, to help with taking and moving the bodies for us, and they all discovered that Zarabic was only unconscious. Once he was moved back to an infirmary they were awak9e to wake him up and see that Valtor had put him under a spell that caused him to never age and it was soon discovered that the other 6 were now under this spell as well. Everyone agreed to conceal the existence of the angelic race and Zarabic followed my wish and became the headmaster of Flyix."

We both stood in a silence before I broke the tension with the one question plaguing my mind.

"You fell in love with Zarabic?" She gave a simple yes as she stood, saying I had to return to my body before she walked over, her hands on the temples of my head as I asked for the permission to ask one last question. She nodded. "Why did you show me this now?"

"Because it means more now then it has before,"


	24. The after-effects

**_If you've read the last chapter, this is just the bottom half of it, now in its own chapter, I felt better with like this instead, so here you go._**

I woke with a shove to my hip, or as I normally say, my curve. Ember pushed me off the couch,and the push was more cold than usual, not playful but mean.I had apparently ended up laying on instead of sitting like I had been when I first started my vision with Kaderina.

Ember was alone in her attempt to wake me up, and I had guessed that the others had went to there rooms anyways since all the doors were locked. I got up and slowly trudged to my room behind Ember while we went to change into something more comfortable.

I came back out for a drink to go to bed with when I noticed that the rest of the girls had made there way back out into living room of the dorm, all of them either watching tv or standing around.

"I see you made it back," Bloom said, not looking up from the phone she was holding.

"Whats up?" I asked raising an eyebrow, completely forgeting about eariler.

"You know exactly whats up," Ember answered now, moving in for Bloom.

"What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"Your little... confrontation with Lansdon doesn't seem very important?" Ember stood,arms crossed as she waited for the the responce she expected.

"How could you? How could you cjust barge into my head and show off all my memories to everyone? I don't do that to you do I?" I was screaming in rage at her for her betrayel.

"How else would we found out? You wouldn't tell us when you woke up anyways!"

"Just because we're bonded doesn't mean that you can barge into my memories and show them to everyone that we know!"

"That's not the only thing we found out," Bloom stood off to the side, behind the couch but closer to the doors leading to my room than anything. I slowly relaxed my body as I raised an eyebrow at her, Bloom rolling hers as she went on.

"You haven't guessed it already?" I shook my head. Before now the others had avoid the fight between me and ember, but now that Bloom was involved everyone was watching us.

"You've forgotten the fact that you've been lying about you and Adrian?" The sass in her voice was enough to set me off, but I couldn't. I admit, she didn't know but it pained me, well better put, it was like another jab to the heart. I stood still as someone continued.

"What's wrong? I take this means that you're admitting to being a whore?" I turned to see Ember was now on Bloom's side of the argument. So much for your friends having you back.

"I'm not a fucking whore and I aint no damn liar!"

"Then why did you lie to all of us about you and Adrian as well as lie about your little... incident… with Lansdon?" Bloom asked.

"Because none of you needed to know and we didn't want to tell you! You would have thrown a bitch fest!"

"Sure. First you lie, second you act like a whore, and now your calling me things I'm not!" Ember rolled her eyes as she waited for an answer, and the one she got was not the answer she was expecting.

"At least I haven't started acting all high and mighty unlike you," I pointed at Bloom this time to show who I was implying, "And at since when was I the slut? Last time I checked, you had the actions that gave you that title!" I pointed at Ember as I finished my sentence, her eyes burning with anger as she lost the last shred of her temper as she ran towards me.

"What gives you that idea that you can just start calling me a slut?"

"Well maybe the fact that you jump boyfriends every other week and when you consider the other fact of you can never seem to realize that you have a guy that cares already. The only reason you would ever want to keep hopping boys is because you can't trust yourself or you're just a whore, both Ideas work,"

I stood still as she completely lost every shred of control in her body. I admit, we have gone to extremes at certain levels, but we had never taken it this far. Yes we would scream and threaten things but we would eventually calm back down.

She stood in front of me ready to explode(which was not unusual), but instead she took a step back before balling her fist and slamming it into the right side of my face, sending me flying back onto the floor below.

"I'm not a fucking slut, you bitch! If anyone here is a whore, it's you!" She walked away before one of the boys could run to grab her arm, and Bloom went on after her, adding to the insult that would drive me over the edge.

"Just look at you! I could already tell that Mom and Dad would be ashamed to have you as a daughter. I don't even want to claim you as my own sister! Not after that! You make me sick to my stomach and I bet mom and dad would agree. I can honestly say that the world I knew before you came along was much better than the one with you in it!"

'She didn't know, she doesn't know,' that's all I could think. All the times I would dream about having real parents that cared about me, dreamed about ta universe without me, the times I tried to kill myself in freshman year.

The rest of the girls and guys sat quiet as they watched and waited for a reaction from me. I stood, eyes cast downwards as I felt the side of my face redden even more, a drop of blood falling from the corner of my mouth.

Ember began to realize what she had done as the anger on her face began to relax slightly. Bloom was now starting to show her own worry, the hands that had been assertively placed on her hips now relaxed by her sides.

"Forget this,"

"Forget all of this!" I had originally whispered the small phrase but now it my voice had raised in volume. "I don't even know why I thought that being here would make everything better. I don't know why I began to think that having a sister back, any sliver of my family back, would make anything better! Obviously I'm just another pain in the ass like I am to everyone else in the universe! I guess the same goes for you," I pointed at Ember before going on, "And Adrian as well. I never should have come here," I walked towards the balcony and hopped on the ledge. Ember was searching for words while Bloom stood in shock now, arms bundled over her chest as she watched me.

Tears now changed the tone of my voice as I spoke for the last time.

"I used to dream about mom and dad. I always thought that they would be so accepting, but maybe your right. Maybe I was right during freshman year. Maybe the world would be better if I had never shown up, because obviously that would help all of us!"

I made what everyone thought was a suicide jump off the balcony, but I phased away and into the dorm at Flyix, the unusual silence causing to think it was empty. Adrian had probably stayed in a friends dorm tonight.

"You can't just scare people like that," I turned to greet Preven, who must have phased here after I had left Alfea.

He spoke about how I needed to avoid Ember's outbursts and that my sister didn't mean it, but I couldn't listen, not because I didn't want to but because my magic had began to boil.

It had been such a long time since this last happened. I mean the last time I involuntarily exploded was the middle of freshman year, but maybe since all this had just happened I couldn't contain it. The reason it stopped was because I had finally put my life in order, but now I guess it fell back out.

"Preven, look I understand it all but I," I took a sharp breath and clench my fists as my magic surged again, "I need to be alone right now okay?"

"Alex, are you okay?" His voice trailed off as I ran to my old room and closed the door, "I'm fine!"

I transported away from the school, and to a barren field in the forest around it, and the rain cascaded down as I fell to my knees in an effort to control myself.

I stayed like this, but soon a scuffling of bushes and such appeared from the distance before showing the figure of Lansdon, sweat on his face and panting now audible.

"Alex, whats wrong?" His breathing had calmed down now, concern obvious in his voice as he spoke.

"Lansdon, leave," I tried to make him leave of course, it was for his own good.

"No. Your obviously sad and confused. What happened?" He had moved closer to me now and I stayed put on the ground, trying to control the energy inside me.

"It doesn't matter, Lansdon. You need to leave! I can't watch you get hurt because of me,"

He stayed put as he watched me quiver in an attempt to control myself. He ignored my request and came closer to see what was wrong. Tears were threatening my eyes as he kneeled in front of me, my quivering and shaking not affecting him, nor did the fact that my eyes were flashing between blue and gold effect his composure.

His hand came to wipe the tears off my face, and broke down into his chest, his body close enough for me to bury my head into him. Rain continued to fall as we stayed like this, my hair sticking to my back in wet clumps to the back of my neck.

"Alex, it'll be ok. Whatever happened, it'll blow over soon and it'll all be fine," He kept soothing my sobs, whatever kind words he could think of slipping out of his mouth. My impending explosion was momentarily derailed until he came to a loss of words, and my brain began to sort it all out and my thinking of it seemed to make my anger respike.

"Lansdon, I don't want to sound mean," we both stifled a laugh as he began to feel me shake again, "but I want you go. I can't control myself much longer and I can't let you get hurt because of me,"

He lifted my head off of his chest and looked me dead on, looking to see if my statement was true. He was reluctant to let me go, but he released his grip and slowly walked away, stopping at about 15 feet.

"I'm not leaving you here, but I'll give you your space. I'm not leaving you alone until I know your completely safe."

I rolled my eyes and stood with my back to him as my eyes finally stayed gold. My fists balled up and began to glow the familiar bright white, right as a scuffling was now heard behind me again, but I thought it was only Lansdon putting up a force field to protect himself.

The glow now showed above my heart as I let all the balled up tension free with the explosion of power that flew around me, falling to my knees before weakly rebounding back up, slightly disoriented.

"Your explosions have gotten better, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use them against you,"

I whipped around, Landson now bound against the neaerby tree, suspended by the magical cuffs on his ankles and wrists, leaving him hanging about 3 feet above the ground.

"I'm soory. I'm so sorry. I tried, I tried to stop them, Alex. I did," Lansdon stumbled and I believed every word, seeing the displaced leafs and such on the ground.

"You should watch your back, Alex, your not the only one who can use another's magic against them," Jax smiled a sinister grin, his brothers copying him from behind as a force field erected around him and his brothers, Lansdon struggling to free himself to save me from the boys.

The sky began to refill with a bright, blinding white light again, ricocheting towards me as I began to realize what he had done, to late.

The explosion of magic I had released moments earlier was flying back towards me, bouncing of a bigger, stronger force field around us.

I panicked and froze, forgetting about my force field as my own eyes changed into a blinding white in the iris, the whites of my eyes separated from the newly whitened iris by a black ring around it.

That last thing I heard was Lansdon calling my name as I phased away, not feeling any burns or pain as my body flew back, before landing on the ground with a cold thud.


	25. Jail Cells and Dark Places

I opened my eyes, and it took a while to process where I was. I first thing I remember was darkness, than a light. A small dim light that came from torch hanging above me. It wasn't being held, but hung above me, but I could feel a presence near me. The only sense that someone was there, was the sharp breaths next to me, the kind that only come from pain. I re-blinked to make sure I was awake, because I really wasn't in the mood to pinch myself, and turned my head to the left, where the breaths were coming from, but not less than a second later, I snapped back to my original place, giving a small scream of pain from the burns I had forgotten about.

I glanced down to see the burns for the first time, since before I had only felt them. The biggest patch of burns was on my left calf, most of the outer side taking the hit. My upper right thigh towards the outside had taken it as well, the burn itself engulfing most of that part of my leg. Next to be burned was my left torso, my hip and part of my lower abdomen taking a hit. My left shoulder, lower right arm and the side of my nexk to the right had taken there own hits and now tinged in pain when I moved.

"Your awake now? I thought you would never wake up after a blow like that," Lansdon, it was Lansdon. He gave a small laugh, one that I couldn't blame him for.

"I find my ways don't I?" I sat up, ignoring the pain of my burns and leaned against the stone wall behind me, telling me we were either underground or in a cave. I wasn't going to make any assumptions.

"I guess so. I guess so," I saw him in the low lying light, but the cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and legs were obvious, explaining the painful breathing I heard.

"What happened to you?" No answer, just an entrancing glaze away from me, "Lansdon, what did they do to you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why I found you in the woods," I nodded, and he began with his tale. His brothers had knocked him unconscious after they had given him the chance to see my wounds, and took us away to their home, a horrible make shift home built in a cave in the side of the mountains bordering the edge of Magix. They threw me into this wannabe jail cell, and they took him away to the back end of the cave, so no one could hear them from the outside, and harassed him about how he found me, and they didn't believe his story about finding me there, so they went aggressive towards him. All in all, he ended up the way he did, and was thrown in here with me, and he used the last of his magic to heal my burns the best he could, and turned me so that I wasn't left to infect them by laying burns down towards the ground.

I went to explain everything that had happened to me, starting with when Musa had visited me to finding him in the forest. I went into everything, thought explaining it to the last tee to give him all the details, since I knew he wouldn't blurt it to everyone.

"My brother's hate me now; I never liked them in the first place. I only did what they wanted so that I could have a place to come back to, to have at least someone to go to, and now I know how stupid that was.

"I should have left them while I had my last shred of dignity, while I had a chance to turn to Zarabic and all them and leave my brothers. I can't live the way they do anymore. I can't live like this!" He screamed the last part of his confession, angry tears streaming from his once confident eyes.

"It gets better, I promise," I scooted over to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, ignoring the pain I felt as I did.

"I have to get you out of here, Alex," I raised an eye brow, moving my head, very slowly to see his eyes.

"There planning to strip you of your magic, but the only way to do it is to pull it out of your system, but it's the only thing left keeping you alive. After your attack from that blast he redirected, all of your magic is aimed at fixing your injuries, which should have killed you, and if he strips it from you now, it will kill you Alex," He looked at me, all of the playfulness from when I first woke up now gone and replaced with a stern fear and truthfulness.

"How do we get out of her...," Jax walked up, and I shut my mouth his evil smirk glancing at me through the bars of the cell we were in.

"Having fun, Alex?" He gave a sinister laugh as he stood there, and I slowly stood to greet him, walking over in a slowly stumbling pace, my anger towards him rivaling my pain enough to let me forget about it.

"I will get you for this Jax!"

"The minute you try, is the minute you die, and even if you do succeed, then I'll make sure your little boyfriend and sister pay for it instead. I'll make sure I do the job personally," I stood dead in my tracks. Sure my sister had just betrayed me and so had Ember and Adrian, but they couldn't pay for something I had done; I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Fine. I allow myself to be your prisoner. I'm yours. Just don't hurt them," I cast my eyes down in defeat, looking away from the eyes that had earned my defeat.

"I can't believe you would want to protect the very people you just kicked you out and betrayed you, but hey it's your choice," He walked away in a healthy stride; over confident with his new victory.

As he left I fell to my knees, the pain engulfing me again, and the crash landing onto the floor caused it to hurt even more. Even though Lansdon was hurt, he overcame his pain and rushed for me, lifting me of the floor and into his arms and carried me to the wall again, laying me down gently.

"I know how to get around this place, but you have to trust me. Plus I've lived here for who knows how long, so I know my way around this nightmare of a home. We need to work fast, and get straight to Flyix or Alfea when we get out of here, cause they will try to get you back. We'll try when it easier for you to move ok?" He locked his eyes with mine as he spoke, watching as I nodded at his idea.

So we stayed here for the next couple days, both the Omega's and us creating our own plans. Plans that would only lead to the victory of one and the down fall of the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preven's POV<strong>_

"Where did she go?"

"Adrian! I don't know! I met her here after she left Alfea and she ran off again. I tried to catch her but she got past me. I've told you this already though, Adrian!"

Adrian had gone delirious. Now that Alex had disappeared, he suddenly cared about her and her whereabouts. Now considering that he had just told her that they need time apart from each other a day ago, he was being very clingy.

Tecna barged in, Timmy behind her pounding away at his PDA.

"We have a lead on where Alex might be. Come on!" Tecna ran out the door again, me and Adrian rushed out with the boys right behind us since they had followed us to the dorm to investigate.

We all reached a clearing where the girls were, not the Flyix clearing but another not far off.

"How is this placed related to where Alex is? She obviously isn't here," Adrian sneered, obviously peeved that this wasn't the place where she was.

The girls were also confused as Tecna kneeled on the ground next to Ember, Ember's eyes distant as Tecna spoke about samples, skid marks, and tracks of possible struggles on the ground, eventually Tecna's voice took on a grave tone.

"The blood spattered here belongs to two people. The first we were able to trace was Lansdon, and well…" Tecna stumbled to complete the sentence, very unlike her.

"Who else got their blood shed here Tecna?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest as I stood next to Ember, who was kneeling near where Tecna was checking the samples she had found.

"Alex's blood is here as well,"

Everyone froze and I moved down to Ember's height, kneeling beside her as she came to place a shaking hand on the back of my spine, whisking me away to last night, showing me everything that happened to Alex and Lansdon, thus proving Lansdon's innocence.

"Lansdon and Alex were taken last night, together. Lansdon didn't hurt her," Ember's voice was soft and quiet, nowhere near normal for her.

"Where was she taken? Who took her?" Adrian popped questions left and right, trying to force answers out of us, most of which we didn't even know.

"Omega's. Found her when she ran from Flyix last night," I said, leaving Adrian in a speechless anger, anger aimed at himself.

"Why didn't Ember sense her than? Shouldn't her charm let her fell Alex's pain, feelings and emotions?" Tecna asked, Riven nodding after remembering what the charms did.

Ember broke down, tears streaming down her face and hands, her body crumbling into a ball in front of us. My arms wrapped around her shaking body and let her head fall weakly onto my chest, sobs continuing to rattle her body.

I stayed still until she began to relax, a few words leaving her mouth when she did, "The charm… her charm… is over on the stone." I motioned to Riven as he came over to Ember and took my place as her human pillow for Ember's tears.

I slowly moved to the boulder she motioned to earlier, Bloom directly to my left. I hovered over the stone while Bloom's hand flew over her mouth, her feet slowly taking her backwards and towards the others.

"I have a feeling that we need to look for them faster. It's worse than we thought it was," I said, my head turned to the others while my body stood in place.

"What happened? Flora asked, arms crossed in a scared, slightly defensive way across her chest.

My fingers glided across the once bare rock, my movements not changing the deep red stains written onto the stone by another finger.

_**Good luck :)**_

I admit, it was the smiley face that broke the last straw. That was the way she doted every text, some type of face tagging onto to reiterate the mood of her messages.

"I doubt we have very long…" I spoke, a graveness now evident in my voice as well.

My hand drifted from the writing to the shattered remnants below me, grabbing the string that lay on the stone. I lifted the shatter charm to my eye level, Alex's charm now hanging in three small, broken pieces, two of the three almost falling off. The lifeful glow that was always there for everyone else's charms was gone, hers now dark and lifeless while my hope disappeared, now knowing that our only chance of finding her was now a destroyed, smashed charm in my hand that now offered nothing for us.

I took it and turned to the others, her charm hanging from my hand by my side while the other now saw it, Adrian walking over slowly to grab it from me, tears threatening his eyes while the girls fall into the arms of the boys, crying for Alex's sake.


	26. Escaping

"We need to go now. Its are only chance. You ready?"

I nodded, slowly leaning away from the wall I was using to support my weight with. I made a grab to Lansdon as he took me by the waist and door, letting me use him as a support post as we made our way out. He had already worked his magic on the lock and it now layed as a helpless piece of metal on the floor. We made our way to the entrance of this wannabe home only to see the one thing that could dishearten me.

We were suspended at least 35 feet above the floor of the forest.

"Lansdon, what do we do? I cant transform like this... how the hell am I make it dow..." I started to whisper, before the sound of metal being thrown somewhere made both of us snap our heads from fear. Our eyes met, the growing fear of my safety evident in his and the fear of the wrath of Jax in mine.

Lansdon quickly snapped into his Armix, offering his arms to me as I raised an eyebrow at his actions. He shook his arms a little to emphasize that he wanted me to put myself into his arms.

"Alright. You can fly me down, but don't you even dare think this meaning you can wisk me away to some kind of paradise. This doesnt mean anything of the sort," I stated as he rolled his eyes, my small piece of humor making it through his hard shell.

I hung on for dear life as Lansdon made the jump down to the grass and trees below, softening the blow as much as he could. I still cringed from the pain of the landing, the smallest vibrations from the landing turning into varying waves of pain. His eyes hardened at the sight of my pain, setting himself into what I could only make out as survival mode.

He helped me down, cautiously of course, before helping me with my weight. My body was still on healing mode, and it felt like only small patch work had been done on my wounds, even if we had waited a week for my body to heal more before making our escape trip.

"Here. Ill carry you to Alfea. You can't even try to walk,Alex. Climb onto my back and ill let you piggyback all the way there," he smiled a bit as he finished, letting my crack a smile as well before moving to climb on this back, which I decided to do in one fluid motion to get the painful process over with.

After my weight had been transfered onto Lansdon, I more or less just gave up. I collapsed onto his back, my head falling the short distance to his shoulder while my arms loosely held around his neck, my hands intertwined but not making an effort to hold together. His head turned to face mine as his eyes only showed my the fear and hurry stuck in his eyes.

"Dont worry, Alex. Im going to get you to Alfea. I promise,"

I shut my eyes and hoped for the best, knowing anything could happen now.

Lansdons POV

I started the trek to Alfea, or wherever the other three friends of hers were, since I was mainly following a spell that told me where they are. Alex wasnt a problem to carry, sne was already light in the first place and her past week in that damn cave didnt help her either. I looked down towards the ground, cursing myself for even letting her get stuck in there in the first place.

I moved on, moving through the forest and trees as I went, but soon I could hear a repetitive crunch of dead leaves behind me, sniffed the smell of dirt, and felt the air change as I stopped and didnt even turn to face them.

"How did you find us?"

"Well... I found your trail and its not hard finding someone youve lived with for most of you life," Aden's voice was the one that answered, his voice becoming a sneer as he finished.

"Hand her over. Now." X was assertive as he spoke, expecting my to buckle and cave in to him. I smirked as I turned to face them, there expressions went from strong and forcefull to confused and unsure. The other boys must have been somewhere else as Aden stepped away to speak into his watch, usinng it as a new kind of phone, calling the others to him.

"You cant make me do shit," I said, clam and collected as X and Aden almost exploded from my remark. I used a force field to hold Alex to my body, wrapping it around her and my chest before turning on my heals and sprinting away from them,vaugely following the sense I had from the spell to find Adrian.

They screamed and ran after me, each of the other brothers picking up eventually with Jax flying above us.

I beelined for Alfea, Alex stirring as I raced on, but it was pointless to try and see what was wrong. I felt energy zing past me as I looked back to see the other 3 boys start to fire at me, energy balls flying everywhere as I ran faster, the curve of Alfea's protective dome became visible in the close horizon.

I begged my legs to carry me faster so I could escape the guys and save Alex. My efforts soon payed off as I arrived to the dome that protected Alfea only to recognize a problem.

We couldnt phase through the dome.

I felt something break behind me and snapped my headto see Alex had woken up and set herself down. She left me to the side and turned to face the barrier between her and safety. She began to stare it down as the boys arrived in attack ready positions. She turned to me momentarily to speak.

"Hold them while I get the barrier down,"

Alex's POV

I turned away from Lansdon to face the dome of energy erected around the school. It was the only thing stopping us from making it away from the Omega's. I didnt even know what I was going to do about the force field but I knew it had to be something soon. I saw a flash from the corner of my eyeand witnessed Lansdon pulling two swords to protect himself from his brothers. Jax had landed and started the ensuing fight, sparks and energy flying around me as I frantically fought to find a way around the shield.

I took my hands, fantic to break the shield, and clapped them together. I thrusted my hands through the force field with a forced scream to help relieve the pain I felt. I felt the barrier rip as I opened a hole, moving the fight from the forest to Alfea.


	27. Returning back home

**HEY GUYS!**** Sorry for the long Hiatus.. i swear it wasn't on purpose but here is something at least cx mainly thanks to Girlfriend motivation c; Enjoy cx**

_**Preven POV**_

Ember woke up screaming.

We all decided to stay in Alfea with Bloom after everything with Alex happened and I had a gut feeling that Adrian shouldn't be left alone, so the environment was ideal. All the boys from Red Fountain decided to stay with us as well since Riven wanted to stay for Ember and Sky for Bloom.

I had my arms around her, her head resting on my chest. I will admit, she started getting very antsy and began grabbing my shirt and squeezing it into tight balls. She then proceeded to turn and toss herself around the floor as much as she could, disregarding the other bodies around her. Eventually, she let out a scream instead of the grinding of teeth she had done earlier.

Her eyes flashed open, already their symbolic red as she clenched her body in pain, a hidden source destroying her without the visible marks on her. Riven ran over and started screaming at her to find out what was wrong with her, his own commands barely audible over her shrill cries. Musa came and back handed him across the back of his head, taking over as she grabbed Ember's head between her hands lightly and calming her down. I'm guessing she was technically using a soothing music spell but whatever she did worked and ember was still shaking in pain, but the screaming was gone.

She opened her eyes with the intent of seeing the world around her for the first time and forced herself up, limping towards the door as she attempted going to the balcony that faced the inner courtyard of Alfea. At the railing she collapsed, grabbing it as she allowed herself to slowly slip down towards the ground. We watched in confusion as we tried to find the cause of her pain. Her hands began to appear red and burned as a bright flash enveloped the courtyard, blinding us all momentarily.

She stayed on the ground, her back supported by the wall behind her as she looked out the railing to see what had happened, a grin covering her face in the midst of all the pain and confusion.

"Lucky son of a Bitch... You always find a way back don't you?"

And with that she fainted unto the railing as i ran to catch her, only to see the flash of concentrated magic, and the famous white and black wings i knew so well.

_**Alex POV**_

I pulled the force field apart with my bare hands... well, Katerina put her hands in as well and pulled it open with me or my hands wouldn't exist right now.  
>I tore the energy shield open with my hands, leaving a human size hole in the shield before putting my hands away. I pulled my hands to my chest to attempt to hide the raw skin from the air around me.<p>

"Lansdon!"

He whipped around, catching a glimpse of my "handy" work (haha, puns) before getting blasted towards me, revealing Jax's snarling face, a growl actually emerging from his lips.

I used my raw hands to pull Lansdon since he landed at my feet, shoving him through the barrier. I hopped through as well, trying to grip the edges to close it, but X wrapped his arms behind him and whipped them towards me, the concentrated energy flinging me back to the middle of the courtyard of Alfea.  
>A voice boomed across the yard as the four boys crossed through the barrier<p>

"What the hell is go..."

appeared on the nearest balcony to Mrs. Faragonda's room, followed by her, each going wide eyed as the scene unfolded before them.  
>I landed on the stone pathway, the jagged rocks tearing at my burns causing a scream to rise from my throat. Logan appeared and helped me up, only in my vision though, evaluating the scene around us.<p>

"Listen, you cant fight like this. Bond your body with my spirit so i can take some of the pain away for you to work better."  
>I questioned him with my eyes as iI turned backwards to allow him in. I could feel the merge as my pain alleviated while his increased until he couldn't hold anymore and fell out of me. I tried to help him up but i realized i would only phase through him as for his being a spirit.<p>

I turned to retrieve a blast to the chest, landing under Zarabic's balcony as Lansdon did his best to reflect attacks with both his sword and his body. I jumped up and ran towards the fight, pulling my sword out as i put out my battle cry as I slapped Aiden across the face and landing feet first. X came with a swift punch to the face as Jax put a fist in Lansdon's gut. I tried to blast them away, but it would never work for long as they would knock us away and/or down.

Preven hopped the ledge of our balcony and landed softly on the grass before dashing with a rough shoulder int Jax, pushing him until Aiden joined the dog pile. The two crashed down as Preven towered above then, growling out his motivation.

"You don't dare mess with my girlfriend."

"You're cheating on Ember? I saw that coming," X laughed as he stood and watched.

"No, but whatever you do to Alex messes her up so right now, you are messing with Ember," He went to X and tried to unravel him, just as Jax emerged to deliver a blunt force hit to his head with the non-sharp edge of his sword.

Preven flinched as he turned around only to receive a blast to the chest, crippling to the fist in his abdomen. Jax threw him to the ground, leaving a clenched body on the pavement near me.

I fell to my knees as my faith disappeared. I watched as Lansdon went on without me, time slowly coming to a halt as only Katerina and Preven's crumpled body moved with me.

_"Let me in Alex,"_ Her voice whispered to me, Preven turning as he could to see what was happening.

"I... Why Preven, Katerina?" I whimpered.

_"I can't explain everything Alex._

_"Let me in so I can help you,"_ She knelt before me, her eyes begging for approval.

"But how will I get back into my own body after I let you take over?" I rebutted.

_"Your not leaving, I'm just boosting you up... hopefully permanently."_

"What?..." I finally met her eyes, watching them cool from wanting to caring.

_"You'll see, now take this."_ She removed a bracelet from her wrist and put it onto mine. _"And follow me."_

Time regained its momentum as I stood up, my movements following Katerina's. My eyes were their bright gold color as I followed her through her movements.

"Cover me for a minute," I growled to Lansdon, his eyes widening as he nodded and went back to work with his sword.

I to a shoulder wide stance, my left hand clenched beside my face as my right extended before me. I spun around in a slow circle, a white trail of energy following my hand. I brought the far hand around, meeting my left. My hands flowed to the rhythm of Katerina's, eventually encompassing me entirely as a sphere of white light.

_"Close your eyes and let go..."_

I clenched my eyes shut, my hands in their usual meditating position as it dawned on me. This was the first time in a long time that I truly felt calm with my magic. I relaxed and paused, relishing in the moment as it lasted. I opened my eyes, my reflection in the light showing my newly white eyes, the iris actually separate from the rest of my eye despite the color.I smirked as I flung my hands out, the energy condensing into a bright ball near my chest.

I held this as everyone focused in on me, my white iris'even striking fear into Jax,and more surprising, a visible fear. The balconies held wonder as the courtyard held fear.

I swung my hands into the orb and then towards X, the energy continuing in the path I set for it and into him, paralyzing him after it hit. I repeated this with the other two boys until I took it and snaked it around to Jax, pausing it by clenching my fist in front of him.

"Anything to say for yourself asshole?" I snarled.

"AC 246, surprising it's on my side," e smirked, my eyes growing in anger, realizing the advantage he had over me.

As my anger built, the energy formed into a shape... a familiar shape.

"Shit... I knew it..."

Jax's muttered revelation had no effect on me as I went on, grinding my teeth as the magic formed its shape.

A white dragon...

I forced it upon Jax, wrapping it back around to the others, and threw them back through the energy field. The surge caused as the penetrated the field left a gruesome feeling in most I heard later, but I never really notice it then. The dragon returned to me, absorbing itself into my hannd until it was a small version of what it once was, appearing like the small dragon Katerina gave me before.

I held it there as everyone continued to stare at me, the little white dragon cuddling in my palm until I clenched it, causing it to move over the top of my hand and rush back into my hand.

I turned to Lansdon, a grin coming over my weak body as he walked towards, still in shock.

"Your eyes... they're... they're white."

I said what i knew would be my last words before my consciousness left me. "Catch me.. and at least they match now..."


End file.
